Deadliest Warrior: The Next Chapter
by galacticwolf11
Summary: This my personal spin on the deadliest warrior series. enjoy!
1. JTF2 vs GROM

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior._

**NARRATOR:** JTF2. Canada's special forces unit, who have been in every world conflict since the Bosnian war.

_(JTF2 men fast roping from a helicopter into a middle eastern city and shooting enemies)_

GROM. Europe's best fighters, hailing from the oppressed country Poland, and fighting terror for more then 30 years.

_(GROM sniper on a hill shots an enemy in front of a building) _

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEALIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test the weapons of 2 of the best special forces units the world has seen.

**JTF2:**

Est. 1993

Force Size: Classified

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 lbs

**GROM:**

Est. 1990

Force Size: ~450

Height: 6'

Weight: 195 lbs

**DESMOULIN:** This is a battle of under-spoken countries. You have Canada, who is always over-shadowed by the U.S. And then you have Poland. The only reason a lot of people know about Poland is because it got invaded so much. However, these are some of the most elite fighters in the world. And because they're both great friends with powerful countries, it means that they have the best gear available. This one's gonna be close.

**NARATOR: **Wielding the weapons and gear for JTF2, are Simon Crauose and Dave Farse, JTF2 veterans.

And representing GROM, we have Rob Convich and Matt Forski, retired GROM trainers.

For the first test, we will test the two team's pistols.

For GROM, the pistol of choice is the H&amp;K USP.

**H&amp;K USP**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: .45 ACP

Mag: 8 rounds

940 FPS

Going up against the USP is JTF2's favorite pistol, the Sig Sauer P226.

**Sig Sauer P226**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: 9X19mm

Mag: 15 rounds

1,200 FPS

**NARATOR: **To test the 2 pistols, the 2 warriors will go through a kill house. Inside there are 5 enemies and 2 civilians. Each enemy killed is 1 point, each civilian killed is -1 point. Who ever gets through the kill house the fastest with the most points wins.

Going first is Simon wielding the P226.

**DESMOULIN: **READY, SET, GO!

Simon opens the door and shoots the 1st dummy in the 1st room 5 times. When he enters the next room, he shoots the enemy behind the desk 5 times, and shoots the enemy in the corner in the head twice, next to the civilian. In the last room, Simon shoots the 2 dummies guarding the civilian shooting one 3 times and one 2 times.

**SIMON: **TIME!

****NARRATOR:**** After the test, they go to check the results.

**DR. DORIAN: **Okay, lets look at this first guy. You shot him 3 times in the heart and aorta and 2 times in the head. He is dead.

The second target, you shot him 5 times in the chest. He's dead too.

Look at this! you shot him right through the mouth. This would go right through the base of his neck, and kill him instantly.

Nice grouping for these two guys. you shot this guy 3 times right in the heart. And this second guy you hit 2 times in the forehead. These are both kills.

**NARRATOR:** Simon killed all 5 targets without any civilian casualties in 21 seconds.

Now it's time to see how well Rob and the USP will stack up to the P226.

**DESMUOLIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Rob opens the door, and shoots the first enemy 2 times. In the next room, Rob shoots the dummy behind the desk 2 times and the 3rd dummy once in the head. He shoots the 4th dummy 1 time in the head and the last one 2 times in the chest.

****ROB: ****DONE!

**DR. DORIAN: **Let's go take a look at what you did.

The first target is dead. With 2 shots near each other, you made a huge cavity in his chest.

**ROB: **That's why GROM uses the .45 instead on the 9mm. You can kill someone in one shot, and conserve your ammo, were as with the 9mm you have to shoot them 3 times to kill them.**  
**

****DR. DORIAN: ****Ya, well we can see that here, the bullet is much bigger and does more damage, basically ripping him in half. This is a kill.

This guy behind the desk is dead.

This guy holding the civilian hostage, you blew his head off!

These two guys are dead too.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright guys, here's the deal. Simon killed all 5 targets with 15 shots in 22 seconds. And Rob also killed all 5, but with only 8 shots. However, Rob took 24 seconds to clear the course.

**SIMON: **That's why JTF2 uses the Sig. You have more shots that you can get off quicker, and we can carry 15 shots, and you can only carry 8.

_( Guys go to decide which gun gets the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN:** I give my edge to the USP. Although the Sig gets more shots and was faster, you need multiple shots to effectively kill. With the USP, it's one, shot one kill.

**GIEGER: **I don't know, Doc. With the Sig, you can kill more people faster. It only takes one shot to the head with any gun to kill.

**DESMOULIN: **I'm siding with Max. Yes, the USP does more damage, but the Sig is faster, has more rounds, and is more accurate. Edge Sig.

**NARRATOR:** For pistols, the JTF2 get the edge with their Sig Sauer P226.

****EDGE: JTF2****

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the two squad's long range weapons of choice.

For GROM, the sniper rifle of choice is...

**CHY-TAC M-200 INTERVENTION**

Range: 2,200 yds

Ammo: .408 CT

Mag: 7 rounds

Bolt Action

**MATT: **This holds the record for the most accurate gun in the world. Its unique round, the .408 CT, is a little smaller then the .50, but the kinetic energy is greater. Plus, bolt action is more accurate then semi-auto.

**DAVE: **Ya, well semi-auto allows for faster shooting. And when some guy sees his friend get blown up by this _(Holds up a .50 BMG round)__, he's not gonna stick around._

**NARRATOR: **The JTF2 strikes back with their favorite sniper.

**BARRETT M107**

Range: 2,000 yds

Ammo: .50 BMG

Mag: 7 rounds

Semi-Auto

****NARRATOR:****To test these two weapon's accuracy and power, we have a special test set up.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright, Dave, Matt. You will have to hit 5 targets from 300 yards. The first is an engine block of a slow moving pick-up truck. Then you have to hit the driver, the gunner in the truck bed, and the commander next to the car. Finally, you have to kill a hidden counter sniper. You get as many shots as you need. Who ever hits all the targets in the shortest amount of time wins.

**NARRATOR:** Up first is Dave with the M200. Dave will shoot while Rob spots.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Dave aims in on the moving car. He shoots, and hits the engine block, stopping the car. Dave then bolts the rifle, and takes aim at the gunner in the truck bed. He shoots, and hits the gunner. He then changes aim, and goes for the driver, hitting him in the head. He then shoots at the commander and hits him in the chest. Finally, Dave looks for the counter sniper. After a few seconds of searching, he finds him and takes aim. He shoots and hits the sniper.

**DAVE:** DONE!

_(The guys then go to take a look at the results)_

**DR. DORIAN:** Looks like you killed the engine.

Alright, look at the driver! You blew his entire upper-body up! He's dead.

This is an interesting shot. you shot right through the gun and into his chest. So now he has shrapnel in his chest, and the gun is useless. This is a kill.

You cut the commander in half, so he's obviously dead.

And you shot the counter sniper right in the aorta. This is an instant kill.

**NARRATOR: **Dave killed all 5 targets in 1 minute 46 seconds.

Now it's time to see how the Barrett stacks up to the M200.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Matt sights in on the engine block. He shots and takes it out. He then takes aim at the gunner, and hits him. Matt then looks for the sniper, and fires at it. He misses, then fires again, and misses. On his third shot, he hits him. Matt aims at the commander, and misses again. He hits the commander on the second shot. Now, Matt has to reload. When he finishes, he takes aim, and fires 3 shots in rapid succession at the driver, and hits.

**MATT: **TIME!

_(The guys then go to take a look at the results)_

**DR. DORIAN:** It doesn't take a doctor to tell that all these guys are missing a large part of their bodies. All of them are dead.

**DESMOULIN: **All right guys. Matt, you hit all the 5 targets with 10 shots, in 2 minutes and 13 seconds. Dave, you hit all 5 targets with 5 shots in 1 minute and 26 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **This one is obvious. Although the Barrett is more powerful, the ChyTac is far more accurate and it gets the job done. Edge: ChyTac.

**DR. DORIAN: **Edge, ChyTac.

**NARRATOR:** For sniper rifles, the ChyTac M200 Intervention gets the edge.

**EDGE: GROM**

****NARRATOR:**** Now the two teams will test their mid range weapons of choice.

For JTF2, the weapon of choice is...

****COLT CANADA C8 CARBINE****

Range: 600 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 30 rounds

850 RPM

GROM's favorite assault rife is..

****HK 416****

Range: 600 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 30 rounds

900 RPM

The two teams will test their assault rifles of choice on the course.

****DESMOULIN:**** You two will each have to hit 6 targets in 40 seconds. 3 are stationary, 2 are moving, and 1 is a pop up target.

The course is made like a hotel lobby. 2 of the stationary targets and 1 of the moving targets are in the open, 1 stationary and 1 moving are behind the bar, and the pop up is behind the main desk.

****NARRATOR:**** Up first is Simon for JTF2.

****DESMOULIN: ****SHOOTER READY?!

****SIMON: ****READY!

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SOOT EM' UP!

Simon starts shooting at the first stationary target, then shoots at the moving. He then hits the other stationary, and hits the two dummies behind the bar. When the pop up dummy comes up, he unloads the rest of his clip into it.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow. You hit all of the dummies in almost the exactly the same way, shoots to the heart and head.

All of the dummies were killed.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Rob shooting the HK 416.

****DESMOULIN: ******SHOOTER READY?!**

****ROB: ******READY!**

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, SOOT EM' UP!

Rob puts the gun on full auto and shoots short bursts into the first 3 targets. He does the same with the two behind the bar. Finally, when the pop up target comes up, he switches to semi auto and unloads the rest of his mag into it.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Impressive. Even with your gun on full auto, you controlled it perfectly. Shots to the chest, neck, and head, and five shots in each, except for the last. And all your shots hit. Amazing.

All the targets were killed.

**ROB: **This is why the HK 416 is the best assault rife. It's accurate, fast, and is actually armor piercing at close range.

**DESMOULIN: **What do you guys think is the better gun? I'm torn.

**DR. DORIAN: **Same here. We should have have another challenge to help the decision.

**NARRATOR: **The new course is the side of a 2 story building. There are 5 targets that will pop up and down in the 5 windows ( 3 on the bottom, 2 on the top). The two squads will be shooting at the targets from 75 yards, and will only get 30 rounds to kill all 5 targets.

**DESMOULIN: **This is the first time on deadliest warrior that we are using assault rifles at a longer range. You guys will be trying to hit 5 targets at 75 yards away, with only 30 rounds. Simon will go first.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Simon aimed for a few seconds, then shot at the bottom right dummy. After a few shots, he aimed for the bottom middle, then the bottom left. He then aimed for the two in the upper level, and continued until all 30 rounds were spent.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **You hit the first one in the chest. This is a kill. You also killed the middle bottom and upper right. The bottom left you hit, in the arm. It would hurt, but he can still fight. You didn't even hit the top left.

Simon killed 3 out of 5 of the targets, and only 19 of his 30 shots hit.

Now Rob will go with HK 416.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Rob aimed for the top right target first, and hit it on the first shot. Then he aimed for the second target. Then he moved onto the bottom row. After 17 shots, Rob finished.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow, impressive. All of your shots hit the targets.

Wow, look at this one. You hit it right in the eye.

Looking over the targets, it looks like you killed all of the dummies.

**NARRATOR: **Simon shot 30 shots, killed 3 of the targets, and only 19 shots connected. Rob shot only 17 shots, all of which hit, and killed all 5 targets.

(Guys go to determine the edge)

**DR. DORIAN: **The new test made the decision easier. The 416 is very accurate, and powerful at close range. Edge, HK 416.

**DESMOULIN: **Agreed. Edge 416.

**GIEGER: **Edge, 416.

**NARRATOR: **For assault rifles, the edge goes to GROM's HK 416.

**EDGE: GROM**

**NARRATOR: **Even with advanced weaponry, warriors still need to be proficient in close range combat.

JTF2's close range weapon of choice is the Karambit.

**KARAMBIT**

Fixed Blade

5.6 oz

4'' blade

stainless steel

**MATT: **The karambit Is a very special knife. The handle is custom sized to the width of you palm, so just the curved blade sticks out. You have one in each hand, one for cutting the arm, and one for finishing the job.

**DAVE: **Well, thats seems fancy, but in a knife fight, range is everything. Thats why we use the classic Ka-bar.

**NARRATOR: **GROM's favorite knife is..

**KA-BAR**

Fixed Blade

1 lb

7 in Blade

Carbon Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test these two weapons, we have a special test.

**DESMOULIN: **First you guys will kill this ballistics gel torso. Then you need to kill this pig.

Finally, you need to kill a moving pig.

**NARRATOR: **Up first is GROM with the Ka-Bar knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1 CUT EM' UP!

Dave's first strike is a stab to the neck. Then he stabs the torso multiple times in the chest, then cuts the stomach and throat. Dave runs up to the pig and cuts it in the stomach. He then proceeds to stab it multiple times in the chest neck and head. When the pig comes at him, Dave stands in from of it and stabs it in the chest, leaving the knife in it. Then he walks away.

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow, this is impressive. Every strike you made was a kill. All the slashes and stabs hit arteries. All of the targets are dead.

Up next is the Karambit.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1 CUT EM' UP!

Matt starts with cuts on both sides on the neck. Then he stabbed the gel torso in the eye. He stabbed it 2 more times through the ribs. When he got to the pig, he went crazy and stabbed the pig a lot in the stomach and chest. When the last pig came by, he slashes at its gut and legs, then moved with it and stabbed it more in the neck and chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your strikes were very precise and deadly. The neck shots cut the jugular and carotid. The eye shot blinds him and actually goes into the brain, killing him. The chest shots went between the ribs, and punctured the lung. This dummy is dead.

You gutted this pig real good. You actually punctured the aorta, heart, and his guts would be spilling out right now. He's dead.

The moving pig is also dead. You would have cut the hamstrings, so he couldn't walk. The stabs would actually hit the heart and kill it.

**NARRATOR: **The ka-bar knife killed all of the targets. As did the karambit.

Now Matt will demonstrate the advanced techniques of the karambit.

**MATT: **The first move is to go low and cut behind the knees, then you come up and cut the jugular.

When they fall forward, you knee them in the sternum, and stab them in the eye. The advantage of having two knives is that when the opponent stabs at you, you grab the wrist, and cut the inside of the elbow. They drop the knife and there you can do whatever you want to them.

(Guys go to determine the edge)

**DESMOULIN: **This one goes to the karambit in my mind. You get 2 knives, and they're small and concealable. So you can be in a fist fight one moment, and have a knife in your eye the next.

**DR. DORIAN: **That's true, but the Ka-Bar is longer, and does more damage. Why cut someone 5 times when you can stab once and be done with it?

**GIEGER: **I agree with Geoff on this one. 2 knives is twice the kills. Edge: karambit.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the edge goes to the JTF2's karambit.

**EDGE: JTF2**

**NARRATOR:** Now, the two teams will test their final weapons, machine guns.

GROM's machine gun of choice is...

**HK MG4**

Range: 1100 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 100 rounds

850 RPM

**NARRATOR: **JTF2's favorite machine gun is the M249.

**M249 SAW**

Range: 870 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 200 rounds

750 RPM

**NARRATOR: **The two machine guns will go head to head in an urban environment challenge.

**DESMOULIN:** You guys have to kill 8 targets in this urban environment. You each will get 200 rounds. Who ever does the most damage wins.

The course is 2 building walls, each with 3 windows and 3 targets. Then there is a sandbag barrier with 2 dummies behind it.

**NARRATOR: **First up is GROM with the MG4.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Rob aims at the 2 targets behind the sandbags, and rips the first one in half, then shoots a few rounds into the second dummy. He then aims for the 1st building and shoots at the 3 targets. Then he moves on to the next building and finishes.

(Guys go to check the damage)

**DR. DORIAN: **This first guy is basically ripped in half. The guy next to him is also dead.

You killed 2 of the 3 guys in the first building, and injured the 3rd.

You blew one of the dummy's heads of in the second building, and injured the second. You killed the 3rd.

**NARRATOR: **Rob killed 6 of the 8 targets, with 74 rounds.

Now Simon will test the SAW.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Simon aimed at the 1st dummy and shot several rounds into it, taking off it's head. He then aims at the next target, and shoots. He then aims for the 1st building, and hits the 3 targets, destroying them. When he gets to the 2nd house, he shoots at the last 3 dummies.

(Guys go to check the damage)

**DR. DORIAN: **You mowed down everyone. You ripped 3 of the targets in half, and shot all of them.

It looks like you killed all of the dummies except for one, which is wounded.

**NARRATOR: **Simon killed 7 of the 8 targets, with 137 rounds.

(Guys got to determine the edge)

**GIEGER: **I can't decide. The SAW has more rounds and performed better, but the MG4 is faster and more reliable.

**DR. DORIAN: **I can't decide either. I think it's a draw.

**DESMOULIN: **Yes, it's a draw.

**NARRATOR:** For machine guns, both teams tie.

**EDGE: DRAW **

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. T make sure the victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win the battle of the special forces? The Canadian JTF2, or the Polish GROM?

For pistols, the JTF2's Sig Sauer P226 shot down the GROM's HK USP.

For sniper rifles, GROM's ChyTac M200 Intervention out shot the JTF2's Barrett M107.

For close range weaponry, the JTF2's duel wielded Karambit sliced GROM's Ka-Bar knife.

For assault rifles, GROM's HK 416 mowed down JTF2's Colt Canada C8 Carbine.

And for machine guns, GROM's HK MG4 was dead even with JTF2's M249 SAW.

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a parking garage on the edge of an abandoned city. On the top of the parking garage, a squad of 5 GROM commandos looks over the city. About 3 blocks away, a squad of 5 JTF2 fighters rounds the corner and heads towards the parking garage.

**GROM: 5 JTF2: 5**

The GROM commander sees them, and tells the sniper to take aim and fire. The GROM sniper goes to his ChyTac Intervention and takes aim at the JTF2 gunner. BLAM! The GROM sniper fires and hit the JTF2 gunner.

**GROM: 5 JTF2: 4**

The rest of the JTF2 squad takes cover behind overturned cars, and the JTF2 sniper runs into a near by building. The Polish sniper takes aim again, but misses. Meanwhile, the JTF2's sniper goes to a 2nd story window and takes aim at the GROM sniper. BOOM! The GROM squad watches in horror as their sniper's head blows off.

**GROM: 4 JTF2: 4**

The JTF2 sniper radios in to the commander: "Sniper down." The Canadian commander, relieved, barks an order to one of his men to grab the SAW. The sniper is ordered to stay in the building, then they continue toward the parking garage. The GROM squad heads down the parking garage. They stop mid way down and wait. The 2nd in command props open the stair well door and guards the stair well from behind a car. The gunner props up his gun on the hood of a car, while the commander and his comrade hide in 2 cars a floor down. When the 3 JTF2 men get to the base of the parking garage, they split up. One goes up the normal way, while the other 2 head up the stair well. When the JTF2 man gets mid way up the parking garage, the GROM gunner opens fire, hitting him multiple times in the chest. The JTF2 man was not killed, but severely wounded. Knowing he was going to die, he played dead for a few seconds, then sat up and shot the unexpecting gunner in the head, killing him. The wounded Canadian, satisfied, died with a smile on his face.

**GROM: 3 JTF2: 3**

The 2 JTF2 members in the stairwell, hearing the gun shots, decide to hurry up. When they get mid way, the GROM commando guarding the stairwell opened fire on the point-man, shooting him in the head, killing him almost instantly.

**GROM: 3 JTF2: 2**

The JTF2 commander, angered his man had died, exchanged fire with the GROM commando. After a few rounds going each way, the JTF2 commander decided to retreat back down the stairs. But the GROM commando wouldn't have it. He followed the opposing commander down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the cars, the GROM commander and his comrade heard gunshots and decided to exit the car and regroup with the last GROM member on the floor above. On the way up the JTF2 sniper saw them, and shot the GROM man with the commander.

**GROM: 2 JTF2: 2**

The GROM commander, horrified of what has become of his now half-comrade, crouched down and stayed behind the wall. The sniper, realizing he could do no more, headed toward the parking garage, leaving the bulky rifle behind. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stair well, the JTF2 commander radios in with his sniper, telling him to meet him at the top of the parking garage. But right behind him, coming down the last flight of stairs ever so silently, is the GROM commando, his Ka-Bar knife in hand. But about 5 feet behind the enemy commander, he excitedly lunges at him. The commander hears him push off, and ducks out of the way just in time. The JTF2 commander and GROM commando stare each other down, as the JTF2 commander pulls out his Karambits. Because it was dark, the GROM man did not see the JTF2 commander pull out his knives. The GROM man lunges again, but the commander sidesteps, and the commando goes into the ground. He turned around just in time to block the commander's strike, and kick him with both feet in the chest, pushing him back. The commando gets up, ready to fight. The commander decides to execute his move. The GROM man, learning his lesson, decides to take it slow, slowly inching over to the Canadian. Then, without warning, he slashes at the enemy commander's neck. The GROM man had fallen right into his trap. The commander ducked down and cut behind the GROM man's knees. Before he can react, the Canadian slashes up, cutting his throat. The GROM man, surprised and wounded, fell forward right into the enemies knee, which knocked him back up. The last ting the GROM commando saw was a curved blade going into his eye. The commander, slightly overwhelmed, cleans his blades and checks his gear before going up.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 2**

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the parking garage, the remaining GROM man turns a corner, only to have his gun pulled from his hands. Unfortunately for him, he had the gun on a sling, so he fell to the ground with the gun. Reacting quickly, the commander pulls out his USP and fires at the silhouette of a figure above him, bring it to the ground. Fearing that he shot his own man, the commander pulls out a flashlight and checks the man he shot dead. He was relieved. It was the enemy sniper, Had he hesitated, he would have been shot by the pistol in the man's hand.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 1**

Shaken, the GROM man decides to get moving and silently sprints up the building. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, the JTF2 commander is still trying to radio his man. With no success, he decides to head to the top of the stairs. With the GROM commander, his flashlight hangs useless at his side, he gets an idea.

When the JTF2 commander gets near the top, he sees the shine of a flashlight across the parking garage. Silently, he gets out of the stair well, slowly and quietly moving toward the shine. When he's about 30 feet from the flashlight, he realizes that it's just on a car bumper. It was a trap! Just as he realizes this...

The commander didn't have time to comprehend what had happened, as across the garage, he had been shot in the head by the GROM commander's rifle, dyeing before he even heard the shot.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 0 **

**WINNER: **GROM

**GROM: **542

HK 416: 287

HK MG4: 123

HK USP: 82

CHYTAC M200 INTERVENTION: 31

KA-BAR: 19

**JTF2: **458

COLT CANADA C8 CARBINE:195

M249 SAW: 158

BARRETT M107: 42

KARAMBIT: 36

SIG SAUER P226: 27

**NARRATOR: **In this battle of special forces units, GROM came out on top. But it was still close battle, with only an 84 kill difference.

**DESMOULIN:**In the end, I think that the long range superiority of the HK 416 was the deciding factor. And let's not forget the range and accuracy of the M200. Also, I think that the sheer quality of the weapons was a factor. The chances of you jamming any HK is like trying to jam and AK47. And the accuracy of these weapons are top notch. The training also came into play. The JTF2 are very proficient at combat, but GROM is trained to make the best of their surroundings, like the flashlight trick in the end.

We see the GROM commander recovering the bodies of his dead team mates, right as helicopters arrive.

**THE END**

**Next time, on deadliest warrior, it's a battle of emperors, As the faithful Constantine the Great takes on the giant Charlemagne!  
**


	2. Constantine the Great vs Charlemagne

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR:** Constantine the Great. The Warrior of God, who took over the Roman Empire and destroyed the Pagan belief.

_( Constantine sees XP symbol on meteorite tail. Constantine on a horse on top of a hill, watching his army below destroy the Roman Army.)_

Charlemagne. The Frankish king giant who took over all of europe, and be came the Holy Roman Emperor.

_( Charlemagne on a horse slashing enemy with sword. Charlemagne being crowned emperor and sitting on stone throne.)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the best emperors the world has ever seen.

**CONSTANTINE THE GREAT:**

Circa 310 A.D

Age: 34

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 160 lbs

Armor: Lorica Segmentata and steel helmet

**CHARLEMAGNE:**

Circa 800 A.D

Age: 53

Height: 6'

Weight: 172 lbs

Armor: Chain-mail shirt, steel helmet, wooden shield

**DESMOULIN: **This is an interesting battle of rulers. We have a faithful emperor, and a giant king. One changed the course of history and Rome, and one reassembled the same empire hundreds of years later. One lived in the iron age, and one in the dark ages.

**DR. DORIAN: **These two are very different. On one hand, you have Charlemagne, who was 6', when the average height was 5'5''. I mean, he's were we got the 12in foot from. His foot was literally 12 inches. And on the other hand, we have Constantine, who is 34, which is 19 years younger then Charlemagne. This one is gonna be close.

**NARRATOR: **Wielding the weapons for Constantine the Great are Khalil Rashid, an ancient arab weapons specialist. And Chad Richardson, a Constantine historian.

And representing Charlemagne is Henry Grouplin, a frank weapons specialist. And providing historical insight on the frankish king is Klouse Harmlich.

Each of these warriors has their favorite sword.

For Charlemagne, the sword of choice is the Joyeuse Sword.

**JOYEUSE**

Short range

38.5 in

3.6 lbs

Double-Edged Steel blade

**KLOUSE:** The Joyeuse sword was Charlemagne's personal sword. It was a one handed sword, and was said to change color 30 times a day, and was very effective at dealing with the chain-mail army of the era. The name, ironically, means joyous in english.

**NARRATOR: **Constantine's favorite sword was...

**SPATHION**

Short range

3 feet

4 lbs

Double-Edged Steel Blade

**KHALIL: **The spathion was an infantry sword based on the roman spatha. It was heavy, and made especially for taking out enemy calvary.

**NARRATOR: **To test these two broadswords, the two warriors will have to attack a stationary pig, and a moving ballistics gel torso on a horse dressed in the opponent's armor. A speedomiter is atatched to the warriors wrist to see how fast they were striking

Up first is Khalil with the spathion.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, CUT EM' UP!

Khalil screams and cuts at the gut of the pig, almost ripping it in half. He then stabs at the bottom portion, then at the top. When he pull the sword out for the top, the pig's remaining flesh breaks and the bottom half of the pig falls to the floor. When the moving target comes, he swings at its chest, knocking it off the horse. He then stabs it right through the face.

**DR. DORIAN: **Impressive. Your first slash basically cut the pig in half. Here we see you severed the aorta, and his guts would probably be on the floor. This first shot would make him bleed to death. The stabs was so powerful, it actually would have broken the pelvis, causing him the bleed to death. The top stab got him in the heart, killing him. This dummy is very dead. The speed of the sword was 23 mph. Coupled with the weight of the sword, you would have broken the sternum and ribs with the slash. The stab goes right through his face and skull, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Henry with the joyeuse.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry slashes at the pig, cutting it in half. He then does an overhand slash at the pig's head, cutting it in half vertically. He then stabs at the bottom half of the pig. When the gel torso comes by, he stab though the armour and brings the torso off of the horse he then cuts the dummies head in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **Obviously, this first slash kills the pig. Then on the second slash, you cut right through the skull and chest, killing him again. The stab also killed. On the torso, the stab did not kill, but it got him off his horse. And, obviously, do I even need to say it? He's dead.

**NARRATOR: **Khalil killed both targets with a sword speed of 23 mph. Henry killed both targets with a sword speed of 31 mph.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think that the Joyeuse gets the edge. I actually penetrated the armor, and his strikes were more lethal.

**DESMOULIN:** I agree. The Joyeuse is lighter and faster. Edge, Joyeuse.

**NARRATOR: **For short range weapons, the edge goes to the Joyeuse sword.

**EDGE: CHARLEMAGNE**

**NARRATOR: **Now the two teams will test their long range weapons.

For long range, Constantine the Great's long range killer is...

**COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 500 yds

Bow: 3.5 feet

Arrow: 3 feet

Wood, sinew, and iron

and Charlemagne's long range weapon is the angon.

**ANGON:**

Range: 50 feet

6.5 feet

3 lbs

steel and wood

**HENRY: **The angon is heavily based on the roman pilum. It has a relatively short shaft, and about a 3 foot long steel head. Charlemagne would carry up to 3 of these at once.

**NARRATOR: **To test the angon, we have assembled 5 targets, one of which is moving, 30 feet away. Each has Constantine's armor. Henry will get 8 angons to kill all the targets.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry throw the 1st angon, which hits the first target in the neck. The 2nd angon goes into the chestplate of another target. The 3rd angon misses the moving target. Henry throws 2 more at the moving, the last one hitting it in the eye. He throws one at the 4th, and it stick in the helmet. He throws the next at the 5th target, but the angon bounces off the armor. The last angon sticks into the shoulder.

**DR. DORIAN: **The first angon goes right through the jugular, killing this first target. The 2nd one hit the armor, but doesn't go deep enough to kill. The moving target is dead. The 4th one goes right into the head, killing this target. The last one gets hit in the shoulder, and is only wounded.

**NARRATOR: **Henry killed 3 out of the 5 targets, and only missed with 2 of the 8 angons.

Now to test Constantine's composite bow, we have 3 ballistics gel torsos in Charlemagne's armour, 50 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Khalil aims with the bow, and fires. The 1st shot hits one of the gel torsos in the gut. The second shot at the same target goes into the chin. He then aim at another one, and misses with the 1st shot. The 2nd shot hits the helmet , and bounces off. The 3rd shot hit the dummy in the chest. Khalil aims at the final dummy, and fires 2 shots into the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This first shot goes through the stomach, and into the spinal cord. This isn't a kill, but he can't walk, and is eventually going to die if he doesn't get help. This shot into the chin goes into the neck, killing him instantly. The shot on this 2nd dummy goes into the heart, killing him. The 3rd dummy you hit twice on either sides of the chest. One hits the heat, and one punctures a lung. This is a kill.

**NARRATOR: **Khalil killed all 3 of his targets with 7 shots, 2 of which missed.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **For me, the composite bow gets the edge. It's more powerful, more accurate, and you can carry a lot more then you could with the angon.

**GIEGER: **I prefer the angon. Although it's a shorter range, it has more power, and, you can use it at close range.

**DR. DORIAN: **I'm with Geoff on this one. The compostie bow does more damage and has a much longer range. Edge, Constantine.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, Constantine's compostite bow gets the edge.

**EDGE: CONSTANTINE THE GREAT**

**NARRATOR:** Both warriors fight at mid range with lethal spears.

Charlemagne's mid range weapon of choice is the Frankish Spear.

**SPEAR**

mid range

6 feet

4 lbs

wood and steel

**KLOUSE: **The Frankish spear was meant to either stab or be thrown at an oponent. Charlemagne would carry 2 of these.

**NARRATOR: **And Constantine's spear of choice is...

**MENAVLON**

mid range

8 feet

8 lbs

oak shaft and

20in iron blade

**CHAD: **The menavlon was a very unique spear in that it was very heavy, and had a long, 20in blade. This was made to be used like a pike, against enemy calvary.

**NARRATOR: **To test the menavlon, we have a gel torso he will have to kill, and then a gel torso dressed in Charlemgane's armor, riding on the back of a horse full speed.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Khalil stabs the gel torso in the neck, sinking it in shaft-deep. He then stabs at it's chest, going in just as deep. He then slashes at the dummie's neck, almost decapitating it. When the mounted torso comes, he stabs at the chest, impaling it and causing it to fall off its horse.

**DR. DORIAN: **Very impressive. You stabbed him that deep. Most any spear can do this damage, but the fact that you could impale 2 people on this blade is very impressive. Plus its slashing capability and it's reach is superior then any other spear.

**HENRY: **That looks very impressive if your trying to kill an un-armored peasant running willingly into a spear, but I be it can't do much against an armored Frank.

**NARRATOR: **To see the effectiveness of the Frankish spear, Henry will be riding on a horse. He will have 2 spears, and will need to kill 2 targets, 1 on foot, 1 on a horse, both dressed in Constantie's armor.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO, GO, GO!

Henry charges at the infantry soldier, and throws his spear into its neck. He then pulls out the other spear and stabs the calvary torso in the chest, going right through the armor.

**DR. DORIAN: **this first spear severs the curated artery, the windpipe, and the spinal cord, killing him instantly. This second thrust goes right through the armor and into the aorta, killing him.

**HENRY: **The advantage that this spear has and the other doesn't is that it can effectively be used at close range. If I get within 8 feet, you can't do anything and I win. Plus, the other end is metal, so it can be used as a blunt force weapon.

(_ Guys go to decide the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I like the Frankish spear. You can throw it and out distance the menavlon, and get in close and use it as a staff.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the menavlon gets the edge. It's so effective, it's like having a shorst sword on the end of your spear.

**GIEGER: **I think Goeff has it right. The Frankish spear has more reach, and also more effective at close range. Edge: Charlemagne.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, Charlemagne gets the edge with his Frankish spear.

**EDGE: CHARLEMAGNE**

**NARRATOR: **Finally, the two teams will test out their special weapons.

Constanine the Great's special killing machine is...

**GREEK FIRE**

First Used: 672 A.D

Range: 30 yds

Steel Tanks and hose

Ammo: Pine Resin and other

combustibles

**CHAD: **Greek fire is one of the most well known lost weapons ever. It was basically a nalpam-like substance. The exact formula is unknown, but is believed to have consisted of pine resin, quicklime, sulfur, or other substances.

**NARRATOR: ** Charlemagne's special weapon is the scramasax knife.

**SCRAMASAX**

Short Range

1.3 lbs

12 in blade

single-edged steel blade

**KLOUSE: **This was a very effective knife. It was heavy and short enough to cut through chain-mail, and was basically a machete.

To test the Scramasax knife, Henry will have to attack a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry starts to slash at the torso's head, and breaks the skull, going into the brain. He then slashes at its neck and gut. He stabs it in the chest twice, then puts the knife in the top of the dummy's head.

**DR. DESMOULIN: **This first slash was so poweful, you caved in the dummy's head, destroying the brain. This is a kill. The slashes to the neck basically decapitate the dummy, and the slashed tot eh stomach cut the aorta and organs. The stab to the top of the head actually goes through the head and into the neck. This is a kill. All of these strikes are kills.

**NARRATOR: **Now we will test the greek fire

**DESMOULIN: **Unfortunately, the recipe for greek fire was lost thousands of years ago, so we're using the next best thing. A flamethrower.

**M-9 FLAMETHROWER**

Range: 70 yds

2 1 gal tanks

Ammo: Napalm

**NARRATOR: **Now to test the flame thrower, we have a hut with 3 dummies. 1 is outside, 2 are inside.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The flamethrower specialist torches the 1st dummy outside, then shoots the flame into the hut, burning the other 2 dummies.

**DR. DORIAN: **Not much to say here. All 3 of these guys are dead.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **This one is obvious, although the scramasax knife is impressive, it's no flamethrower.

Edge: constantine.

**DR. DORIAN: **Edge: constantine.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Constantine the Great and his greek fire.

**EDGE: CONSTANTINE THE GREAT**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of emperors? Charlemagne, or Constantine the Great?

For short range weapons, Charlemagne's Joyeuse cut up Constantine's spathion.

For special weapons, Constantine's greek fire burned out Charlemagne's scramasax.

For mid range, Charlemagne's frankish spear out did Constantine's menavlon.

And for long range, Constantine's composite bow shot up Charlemagne's angon.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle starts out in a field, surrounded by trees. On one side of the field, there is a slight slope to a beach ( basically the Samurai vs. Viking and Pirate vs. Knight maps put together).

In the middle of the field is Constantine, praying on his knees. Next to him is his horse, with his bow on it. In the woods behind him is greek fire battery.

Constantine hears a rustle in the woods in front of him, and opens his eyes to see Charlemagne, shield in hand, angons in the other. Next to him is his horse, with his spears on it. Constantine slowly stands up, as Charlemagne plants his angons in the ground. With a might roar, Charlemagne picks op an angon and throws it at Constantine. Acting quickly, Constantine dives out of the way just in time. He then runs to his horse and grabs his bow. Charlemagne throws another angon at him, narrowly missing his face. Constantine shots a shot from his bow, hitting his adversary in the helmet nocking him down. As Charlemagne gets up, he is too late, as Constantine shoots another arrow, this time in his left shoulder. Grunting loudly in pain, he breaks off the arrow, and stares down Constantine. Constantine, realizing that this giant is very tough, decides to mount his horse and run to the other side of the woods. But then Charlemagne throws his lat angon at him, hitting him in the plumage mounting, nocking him off of his horse. However, the angon also hit the horse, and the steed ran into the woods. Constantine looks back and sees Charlemagne charging at him on his horse, spear in hand. Constantine shoots an arrow, but only hits him in the , the shot caused Charlemagne to miss his target, his spear flying harmlessly passed. He then circled around for a second attack. Constantine ran to the edge of the woods, were he grabbed his menavlon. When the Frank king charged again, the emperor had his menavlon ready. Charlemagne, panicking, threw his spear early. The spear connected, but did not penetrate the armor. Fortunately, he knocked constantine back, causing the menalvon to fall. Unluckily for him, the spear fell onto him. He blocked with his shield, but the force still nocked him off of his steed. Constantine decided to head for the greek fore battery, and leave the spear. Charlemagne recovered quickly, and mounted his horse again. Drawing his Joyuse, he charged at Constantine. Just in time, he fired the greek fire. Charlemagne's horse reared up, and he put up his shield. This saved his life, as his trusty steed blocked the fire, and spared Charlemgane. Droping his shield, it was burning, he said a quick prayer for his horse, the got an idea. He started to run towards the beach, picking up one of his used angons on the way and went down the slope, right as Constantine blasted at him with another round of greek fire. Charlemagne descended just in time, as the fire went straight over his head. Constantine, thinking that Charlemagne was going to sneak up on him through the woods, shot at the forest around him, starting a fire. Constantine, realizing his mistake, quickly ran into the clearing, right as a tree fell on his greek fire battery, exploding it. Constantine, now in the open, looked around for Charlemagne. But the Frank was watching. When his back was turned, Charlemagne threw the angon at his advisory's back. The spear flew true, and penetrated the armor. Constanine was knocked down by the impact, but was surprised to find that he was alive. He stood up, and tried to take the angon from his back, but didn't have time, as the Frank was charging at him, sword in hand. Constantine drew his spathion, and blocked the first strike. Constantine then decided to hit him with the spear in his back, and swiftly spun. Charlemagne was ready, and cut the spear in 2. But he realized his mistake, as constantine's sword connected with his chest, knocking him backwards. Constantine then stabbed down, but was blocked. Charlemagne then kicked the roman with both feet, sending hi flying. The two got up, when Constantine got another idea. Realizing that he used his sword with 2 hands, and Charlemagne only used 1, he decided to put all of his force into the next strike and overpower his opponent. When the 2 swords clashed, Constantine fell right into Charlemagne's trap. Charlemagne quickly drew his scramasax with his free hand, and cut hard at the opponent's hands. Constantine screamed as he looked down at his bloody stumps. Charlemagne, satisfied, cut at the roman's face, cutting it in two. He looked down at his opponent, and screamed, raising his sword into the air in victory.

**WINNER: **Charlemagne

**CHARLEMAGNE: **586

JOYEUSE: 289

ANGON: 183

FRANKISH SPEAR: 93

SCRAMASAX: 21

**CONSTANTINE THE GREAT: **414

GREEK FIRE: 243

COMPOSITE BOW: 83

SPATHION: 66

MENAVLON: 22

**NARRATOR: **In this battle of emperors, Charlemagne came out on top.

**DESMOULIN: **I think that the deciding factor was that Charlemagne was equally reliant on all of his weapons, giving him more versatility. Were as Constantine was heavily reliant on his greek fire. As long as Charlemagne could keep away from the flame, he was safe.

We see Charlemagne mounting Constantine's horse to replace his old steed.

**THE END**

**Next time on deadliest warrior, The British SOE goes up against the ruthless Gestapo.**


	3. SOE vs Gestapo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **The SOE. The british spy unit that helped win WWII for the allied forces.

_( SOE agents dressed in white, skiing through a snowy field. SOE agents shooting enemies in front of a building.)_

The Gestapo. The ruthless german secret police who terrorized europe for over a decade.

_( Gestapo men in black trench-coats and black helmets marching. Gestapo men breaking down a door and shooting the people inside)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've assembled a group of doctors, scientists, and military historians to test the weapons of two of the most fearsome fighters of WWII.

**GESTAPO**

Reign of Terror: 1933-1945

Height: 6'

Weight: 175 lbs

Allegiance: Adolf Hitler

**SOE**

Years active: 1940-1946

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 185 lbs

Missions: Covert and Paramilitary ops

**DR. DORIAN: **Out of all of our match-ups, this one is probably the least deadliest warrior themed. These two actually faced off in real life, but only in small skirmishes. In here this is going to be a full on battle to see who would win.

**NARRATOR: **representing the Gestapo is Michel Hemrovich, a decesnent of the Gestapo. And also representing the Gestapo is Kyle Emsbry, a Gestapo weapons and tactics specialist.

And representing the SOE is Justin Mcrevy, an SOE expert, and Colin Armstrong, grandson of the SOE commisioner.

To start off, we will test both warrior's long range weapons.

The Gestapo take aim with...

**MAUSER KAR 98**

Effective Range: 550 yds

Ammo: 7.92x 57mm

Weight: 8.2 lbs

Feed: 5 rounds

**MICHEL:** This was Hitler's favorite gun. It was commonly used as a sniper rifle, and was very accurate.

**JUSTIN: **Well thats not gonna do you any good if your coming around a corner. Your gonna want something small and concealable.

**NARRATOR: **The SOE strike back with the crossbow

**CROSSBOW**

Effective Range: 100 yds

Length: 25in

Weight: 5 lbs

Folding Metal, Rubber Loops

**JUSTIN: **This was what the SOE used if they needed a long range, silent weapon. It was reliable, and small.

**NARRATOR: **To test the Mauser, Kyle will have to hit 3 targets at 100 yds.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Kyle shots at the 1st target, hitting it in the chest. He bolted the rifle and shot it again in the chest. He then took aim at the 2nd target, but missed. He re-aimed, and hit it in the head. He aimed at the last target, shooting it in the gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot is a kill. It goes right through the heart. The 2nd shot is also a kill, him in the right lung, killing him. This 2nd target you shot right in the mouth, killing him instantly. The final target you hit in the stomach. This would go right through the aorta, and he would bleed to death.

**NARRATOR: **Kyle killed all 3 targets, 4 out of 5 hit, in 22 seconds.

Now to test the crossbow, Colin will have to kill 3 targets, 1 of which is made from ballistics gel, from 25 yards away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Colin aims and shoots for the gel torso, hitting it in the chest. He then begins the cumbersome reload of the weapon. When he finishes, he aims at the target to the right, hitting it in the eye. After 1 more reload, he fires and hit the last target in the neck.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st bolt goes through the sternum, and into the aorta. This is a kill. The 2nd shot goes right into the brain, also a kill. This last shot actually severs the spinal column, instantly killing him.

**NARRATOR: **Colin killed all 3 targets, but in 44 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **The obvious edge goes to the Mauser. It has a longer range, faster reload, and more power.

**DR. DORIAN: **Though that is true, I think that the crossbow has an advantage in that in a battle, no one will hear the shot, giving you stealth and time to reload.

**GIEGER: **Geoff is right. The mauser is by far the better weapon. Edge, Mauser.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Mauser Kar 98.

**EDGE: GESTAPO**

**NARRATOR: **The 2 teams move in with sub machine guns.

The SOE use...

**WELGUN **

Range: 110 yds

Ammo: 9x19mm

Mag: 32 rounds

500 RPM

**JUSTIN: **This was an experimental SMG. It was small, and had a unique folding stock over the gun, instead of to the side.

**NARRATOR: **The Gestapo strike back with the Sturmgewehr 44.

**STG 44**

Range: 660 yds

Ammo: 7.92x 33mm

Mag: 30 rounds

600 RPM

**MICHEL: **This is not an SMG. This was actually the 1st assault rifle. It combines the long range of a rife, and the speed of firing of an SMG.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will go through a simulated battle ground. There are 2 targets behind a sandbag barrier, and then 3 in 2 buildings. 1 in each window, 1 moving in between the 2. They will be shooting from 25 yards.

First up is Kyle with the Welgun.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Justin takes aim at the 2 targets behind the sandbags, spaying the 1st in the chest and head. He then takes aim at the next target, centering his fire into the chest, blowing a cavity in the chest. He then takes aim at the moving target, and empties his magazine into it. Then he reloads, and takes aim at the last 2 targets, spraying their chests.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st dummies you hit in basically every vital area in the upper body. This is a kill. The 2nd guy, you blew his chest out, he's dead. The moving target is only wounded. The shots only hit his gut, and with this being such a small caliber, he would probably live. The other 2 are dead, shots to the heart and brain

**NARRATOR: **Justin killed 4 out of 5 of the targets in 46 seconds.

Up next is Kyle with the STG 44.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Kyle takes aim at the 1st target and shoots a few rounds into the chest, blasting it off. He shoots at the 2nd target's head, then moves on to the moving target, spraying it's chest. He then switches to semi-auto and hits each of the last targets 3 times, once in the head, twice in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st 2 targets are obviously dead. The moving one you hit in the heart, killing him. The last 2 you killed, each one time in the brain, 2 times in each of the hearts.

**KYLE: **That is why the Gestapo used the STG. The bullet is big, so you need less shots.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I think the STG 44 gets the edge. It shoots faster, harder, and it's more accurate.

**DR. DORIAN: **I agree. Edge: Gestapo.

**NARRATOR: **For medium ranged weapons, the Gestapo gets the edge with the STG 44.

**EDGE: GESTAPO**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 warriors will get into close range with their pistols.

For pistols, the SOE used the Webley &amp; Scott 1907.

**WEBLEY &amp; SCOTT 1907**

Range: 25 yds

Ammo: .25 ACP

Mag: 6 rounds

751 FPS

**JUSTIN: **This was used as a suppressed pistol. It was a small caliber, and was meant for close range.

**NARRATOR: **The Gestapo uses...

**LUGER P08**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: 7.65x 21mm

Mag: 8 rounds

1148 FPS

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 pistols, the 2 teams will have to go through a 2-room kill house. 1 dummy in in the 1st room, and 2 in the 2nd room. Who ever has the most targets hit with the smallest amount of time wins.

Up first is Colin with the Webley &amp; Scott 1907.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Colin goes into the 1st room and shoots the 1st dummy 2 times in the head.

He then breaks into the 2nd room and shoots the 2 dummies each 2 times in the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **These 1st 2 shots to the head are kills. The cool thing about low caliber bullets is that they're so light, the bounce around inside the skull, tearing up the brain. The same thing with these 2 guys. Hollowed out skulls.

**NARRATOR: **Now Kyle will go with the luger.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Kyle shoots the 1st target 3 times in the chest, then moves on to the 2nd room. The 1st target he shoots twice in the head, but when he aims for the last target, the gun jams. He has to work with the gun for a few seconds, then fires the rest of the magazine into the dummy's head.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st dummy you shot is dead, with shots to the heart and aorta branch, killing him. The 2nd target you shot right through the brain, killing him. The last guy, you kind of blew his head off. He's dead.

**DESMOULIN: **All right guys. Colin, you killed all 3 targets in 11 seconds. Kyle, because of the jam, you killed all 3 targets, but did it in 25 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is kind of tough. You have the more powerful Luger, but it has a tendency to jam. And the you have the unpredictable Webley &amp; Scott. It's so small, it could hit you in the chest, go right through, and do nothing. Or it can hit a rib, and rip up everything in your chest, making for a slow and painful death. I'm gonna go with the Webley &amp; Scott, cause a shot to the head will kill you, but a misfire won;t do you any good.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. The edge goes to the Webley &amp; Scott 1907.

**NARRATOR: **For pistols, the SOE get the edge, with their Webley &amp; Scott 1907.

**EDGE: SOE**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 teams will test their close range weapons.

For the Gestapo, the close range weapon of choice is the fighting knife

**FIGHTING KNIFE**

double-edged blade

1 lb

6in blade

stainless steel

**KYLE: **This weapon had a crank handle, and could be used as a bayonet.

**NARRATOR: **The SOE's weapon of choice is...

**CRUCIFORM BLADE**

Narrow, needle-like blade

1 oz

6 in blade

steel

**JUSTIN: **This was what the SOE fought with. It was usually concealed inside of a pencil, and was made for stabbing through thick clothing.

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 warrior's close range weapons, they will have to inflict as much damage on a ballistics gel torso as possible.

Up 1st is Colin with the Cruciform blade.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Colin stabbed at the dummy's eye, then into the other eye. He then stabs it in between the ribs in virtually every place possible.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st 2 stabs in the eyes went right into the brain and killed him. The stabs in the chest punctured the lungs, heart and aorta, killing him.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Michel with the fighting knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Michel stabs into the dummy's chest, then slashes it's neck. He then stabs it through the top of the head, and then leaves the blade in the dummy's stomach

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st stab goes into the heart, killing this guy. You then severed his jugular veins and curated artery, killing him again. The stab into the top of the head kills him instantly, and the stab in the gut gets him in the aorta.

**NARRATOR: **But the SOE aren't finished yet. Now Colin will show us the fighting tactics of the SOE.

**COLIN: **For the SOE, there is no such thing as a fair fight. You always go for the cheap shots. Pinch, bite, cut, knee, anything. It is better to kill your enemy faster, as it is more humane.

_( Guys go to determine the edge.)_

**GIEGER: **I think that this is a tie. The fighting knife has more capabilities, but the way you fight with the cruciform blade and that it's concealable is a plus.

**DR. DORIAN:** I agree. Tie.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the 2 teams tie.

**EDGE: DRAW**

**NARRATOR: **For the last test, we will test the 2 warrior's special weapons.

The Gestapo's special weapon of choice is the stick grenade.

**STICK GRENADE**

Charge: 6 0z

Weight: 1.3 lbs

Effective Range: 30- 40 yds

Metal club head

**NARRATOR: **The SOE has 2 special weapons

**PEN GUN**

Internal Barrel

Range: 5 yds

Ammo: 6.35mm

Mag: 1 round

**BELT GUN**

Gun: Webley &amp; Scott 1907

Range: 25 yds

Ammo: .25 ACP

Mag: 6 rounds

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 weapons, we have a setting set up. There are 3 targets in a room. 1 gel torso is behind a desk. The other 2 targets are next to each other in the far corner.

Up 1st is Justin with the pen and belt gun combo.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Justin starts sitting across from the 1st dummy. He aims with the pen gun and shoots the gel dummy in the head. He then drops the pen, stands up, and shoots his belt gun, 3 times in each of the last 2 targets.

**DR. DORAIN: **This 1st shot goes into the dummy's nose, and into the brain. This is a kill. The 2nd dummy you hit in the heart, and killed him too. The 3rd dummy, you didn't kill. You hit his stomach, liver, and intestines. If he doesn't get help, he will die, but he can still fight.

**NARRATOR: **Now Kyle will throw a grenade into the same room. The dummies are now outfitted with 34 and 100 G shock patches.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Michel pulls the pin, and throws the grenade into the door, then runs for cover behind the ballistics glass shield. The grenade goes off, and sends shrapnel everywhere.

**DR. DORIAN: **All of the 100 G shock patches were tripped, which means all of the dummies were killed. This gel torso was obliterated by the blast, and is basically ripped into pieces. The other 2 are riddled with shrapnel in the chest, neck, and head.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the grenade gets the edge. You have more power.

**DESMOULIN: **No, I say the pen and belt gun get it. You get more chances, and it cant be used against you.

**GIEGER: **I agree with Geoff. Edge: SOE

**NARRATOR: **The edge goes to the SOE with their belt gun and pen gun combination.

**EDGE: SOE**

**NARATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. Who will win the battle of WWII operatives? The secretive SOE, or the ruthless Gestapo?

For Close range, the SOE's Cruciform Blade tied with the Gestapo's Fighting Knife.

For pistols, the SOE's Webley &amp; Scott 1907 shot down the Gestapo's Luger P08.

For mid range, the Gestapo's STG 44 shot up the SOE's Welgun.

For long range, the Gestapo's Mauser Kar 98 out shot the SOE's crossbow.

And for special weapons, the SOE's Pen Gun and Belt Gun combo out did the Gestapo's stick grenade.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in an abandoned office building (similar to the CIA vs. KGB map). In the basement, the door to an interrogation room opens, and 5 Gestapo men dressed in black trench-coats and black steel helmets walk in, dragging a wounded SOE commander in green uniform in. They sit him in a chair, chaining his hands to the table.

The next day, 4 SOE delegates walk up to the front of the building. 2 sneak around for the back, and 2 walk into the front door.

**SOE: 5 GESTAPO: 5**

Meanwhile, the Gestapo men split up. The commander goes to the roof to enjoy some coffee, 1 sits in the main office, to sign the release papers, 2 roam the hallway, and 1 guards the prisoner. The 2 SOE agents walk through the front door, and 1 Gestapo man escorts then to the main office to sign the release papers. The Gestapo man shuts the door behind them. The Gestapo delegate shows the 2 the release forms, and the SOE agent pulls out his pen. When he signs the paper, he takes aim, and fires his pen gun into the Gestapo man's face, killing him.

**SOE: 5 GESTAPO: 4**

The Gestapo guard outside hears the shot, and opens the door. The 2nd SOE agent sees him and pull out his welgun from his briefcase, but gets shot by the Gestapo.

**SOE: 4 GESTAPO: 4**

The other SOE agent pulls out his 1907, and shoots the Gestapo man. But the bullets only wound him. The Gestapo man throws a stick grenade into the room and closes the door. The grenade goes off, killing the SOE agent.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 4**

The Gestapo man limps off to join his comrade.

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, the SOE leader realizes that he still has his belt gun. He stands up, and shoots the belt gun into the Gestapo guard's chest.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 3**

The leader grabs the dead body, and frees himself form the chains. He then goes into the next room, and grabs his Webley. He then heads up to the 1st floor.

Meanwhile, the 2 SOE agents that snuck in the back open the back door, and see a Gestapo agent down the hall. Deciding to go stealthy, one SOE agent throws his pistol the other way down the hall. The Gestapo man hears it, and goes toward the sound. The SOE agent opens the door and shoots the Gestapo agent with his crossbow.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 2**

The 2 then walk in to liberate their commander. After a few minutes, the Gestapo man sees the 2 SOE agents, and sprays the 2, killing the one with the crossbow.

**SOE: 2 GESTAPO: 2**

The agent with the welgun then opens fire, and injures the Gestapo man further, but the Gestapo man shoots him in the shoulder. The SOE agent then sits up and shoots the Gestapo man in the leg. He then hobbles off. The Gestapo commander hears the gunfire, and head down the stairs, Mauser in hand. He sees his injured comrade down the hall, and sees the SOE agent sneaking up behind him, knife in hand. The Gestapo commander barks a warning to his comrade, and he pulls out his fighting knife just in time to perry the SOE man's strike. The SOE man then begins to fight dirty. He spits into the Gestapo man's face, then punches at his bullet wounds. The Gestapo commander tries to help his friend, firing shots at the SOE man, but never gets a clear shot. Then the Gestapo leader sees the other SOE agent trying to seek up on his comrade, but fires a shot, scaring him off. Finally, the SOE agent scores a hit, stabbing the Gestapo agent in the back of the neck. He then grabs the rim of his helmet, and stabs him in the eye. The Gestapo man screams and writhes in pain, then stops.

**SOE: 2 GESTAPO: 1**

The SOE agent stands up, but the Gestapo commander shots him in the head.

**SOE: 1 GESTAPO: 1**

Out of ammo, the Gestapo commander drops his mauser and pulls out his luger, heading off to find the last SOE agent.

The 2 leaders see each other from down the hall, and each fire 6 shots. The SOE leader hits his opponent in the stomach 2 times, but does no serious damage. The Gestapo leader hit the SOE leader 2 times, once in the arm, once in the leg. The SOE commander, on the ground, desperately tries to reload his weapon, but the Gestapo commander shots his hand, causing him to drop the gun. The Gestapo leader walks up to the SOE leader, and points his luger to his head...

Click... Click... Click

The Gestapo commander, horrified at his gun's jam, stares down into the barrel of a Webley &amp; Scott 1907. The SOE commander empties his clip into the Gestapo commander's face, shooting him dead.

**WINNER: **SOE

**SOE: **514

Welgun: 143

Webley &amp; Scott 1907: 113

Crossbow: 99

Belt Gun: 95

Cruciform Blade: 61

Pen Gun: 3

**GESTAPO: **486

STG 44: 203

Mauser Kar 98: 166

Stick Grenade: 47

Luger P08: 49

Fighting Knife: 21

**NARRATOR: **In the battle of WWII operatives, the SOE barley came out on top, with only a 28 kill difference.

**DR. DORIAN: **In the end, I think that the SOE's training was the key factor. That and that the SOE were solid on many levels, having 3 100+ kill weapons, were as the Gestapo only had 2 above 50.

We see the SOE commander on a stretcher, surrounded by comrades in-front of the building. He then sits up, and salutes the new UK flag flying over the building.

**NEXT WEEK ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR: The Fearsome Spanish Tercio, the Green Berets of the Spanish Army, take on the British Dragoons, the best calvary unit the world has ever seen.**


	4. Spanish Tercio vs British Dragoon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

Before I start the episode, I want to say that I will be implementing a new mechanic into the simulations. If a battle is ancient, it will be 5 on 5 UNLESS it's 2 specific people (Ex. Charlemagne and Constantine). If it is simply a type of warrior, it will be 5 on 5.

**NARRATOR: **The Spanish Tercio. The elite warriors of renaissance Spain, who destroyed Spain's enemies.

_( Spanish Tercio battalion attacking enemy battalion. Tercio stabbing enemy with his sword) _

The British Dragoons. The heavy calvary unit of Britain in the 18th century, who became the best calvary unit in the world.

_( British Dragoons charging down a hill, shooting enemies from horseback, and slashing with sabers)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the greatest early gunpowder warriors in all of history.

**SPAINISH TERCIO:**

1536 - 1704

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 135 lbs

Armor: Steel Cuirass and helmet

**BRITISH DRAGOON:**

1661 – 1969

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 150 lbs

Armor: None

**DESMOULIN: **This battle is between 2 of the most elite early gunpowder warriors ever. Obviously, we are testing the earliest dragoons, so that the match is more even. But 1 is a calvary unit, and 1 is a infantry unit. 1 has armor, and 1 doesn't. 1 has flintlock guns, and one has matchlock. This is gonna be a close one.

**NARRATOR: **Representing the Spanish Tercio are Victor Gonzalez and Steven Ropera. And representing the British Dragoons are Ronald Sharper and Hunter Brimington.

1st, we will test the 2 warrior's swords.

For the Spanish Tercio, the sword of choice is the Espada Ropera.

**ESPADA ROPERA**

Blade length: 35.5 inches

Weight: 2.75 lbs

Double - Edged

Spanish Steel Blade

**VICTOR: **This was a stabbing sword, but was still very effective at slashing. The Tercio did not often use swords, and were reserved for high ranking commanders.

**HUNTER: **Well, that is too long, and un-maneuverable. This (He holds up a saber) is far superior.

**NARRATOR: **The dragoon's strike back with...

**1796 LIGHT CALVARY SABER**

Length: 38 in

Weight: 2.14 lbs

Single - Edged

Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, They will slash once at a pig, and stab once.

Up first is Stephen with the Espada Ropera.

There is no spray-paint on the pig, as the Dragoons wore no armor.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Stephen Slashes at the pig, cutting it in half. He then stabs the pig in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your slash cuts through the lungs, aorta, and spinal cord. The slash is a kill. The Stab goes into the heart, killing it instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Hunter with the Saber.

The pig has a strip on the lower stomach, and a dot in the neck.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter slashes at the spray-painted part, cutting deep into the pig. He then stabs at the dot.

**DR. DORIAN: **This slash is lethal. It severs the aorta and digestive tract. This is a kill. The stab is also a kill. It severs the windpipe, curated, and jugular vein.

**NARRATOR: **Now, the saber will be tested from horseback. Hunter will need to kill a ballistics gel torso dressed in Tercio armor from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter's horse gallops toward the dummy, and he slashes at the dummy's head, cutting it in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **This is obviously a kill shot. It cuts the brain in half, killing him instantly.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think that the Espada Ropera gets the edge. It does more damage, it's better at stabbing, and it's better for sword-on-sword combat.

**DESMOULIN: **I disagree. The saber is better equipped. It works better for the dragoon then the Ropera does for the tercio. Edge: Dragoon.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the British Dragoon gets the edge with the calvary saber.

**EDGE: BRITISH DRAGOON  
**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the mid-range weapons of these 2 warriors.

For the Tercios, the mid range weapon of choice is the pike.

**PIKE**

Mid – Range

12 feet

8 lbs

Wood and steel

**NARRATOR: **And the Dragoon's mid range weapon of choice is the lance

**LANCE**

Mid – Range

Length: 8 feet

Weight: 6 lbs

Wood, Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test the pike, Victor will have to attack a ballistics gel torso on horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The horse starts to go down the ramp, picking up speed. Victor stabs out and hits the dummy right in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes into the aorta and spinal cord, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Now, Ronald will try to kill a pig from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter spurred the horse. When he got close to the pig, he stabbed the pig through the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes right through the heart, killing him instantly.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the lance gets the edge. It's more versatile and mobile, plus you have more force behind the blow.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the pike gets the edge. You have a bigger chance of hitting your target, plus in formation, it's devastating.

**GIEGER: **I'm going with doc on this one. Edge: Lance

**NARRATOR: **For mid-range, the British Dragoons get the edge with their lance.

**EDGE: BRITISH DRAGOON**

**NARRATOR: **Now we will test the long range capabilities of the 2 warriors.

The British Dragoons strike with the Elliot Pattern Carbine.

**ELLIOT PATTERN CARBINE**

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 5 lbs

Caliber: .69

883 FPS

**HUNTER:** The Dragoons used carbines because, since your on horseback, you need a short gun. It's powerful, and gets the job done.

**NARRATOR:** The Tercios' gun of choice is...

**ARQUEBUS**

Length: 44 inches

Weight: 9 lbs

Caliber: .69 - .80

Muzzle Velocity: 1,351 FPS

**NARRATOR:** To test the Elliot Pattern rifle, Ronald will need to shoot a ballistics gel torso while riding on horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald spurs the horse. Holding the gun with 1 hand, he aims and fires at the torso, hitting it in the face.

**DR. DORAIN: **this definitely a kill. The bullet basically imploded his face, and went through the brain, an instant kill.

**NARRATOR:** Now to test the 2 guns, the 2 teams will have to shot 5 targets, 2 of which are moving, and 1 is in Tercio armor. The team with the most kills and shortest time wins.

Up first is Ronald and Hunter with the Elliot Pattern Rifle.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald and Hunter start to load their rifles. Hunter finally finishes after 33 seconds, and fires at one of the targets, hitting it in the chest. Ronald then also finishes loading, and fires at the 2nd target, hitting it in the head. After about 40 more seconds, the 2 fire in unison, Hunter hits, but Ronald misses his target. The 2 finally finish reloading, and fire in unison again, this time both hitting their targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st shot goes right into the aorta, killing the 1st target. The 2nd target you shot in the head, he's dead too. The 1st moving target you hight in the right chest. This isn't an instant kill, but will die if he doesn't get help, he will die. The 2nd moving target you hit in the gut. This is a slow, painful death. The last target in armor, your bullet went right through the cuirass, hitting the heart.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Victor and Steven with the Arquebus.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The 2 spaniards start reloading their rifles. After about 25 seconds, the 2 finish and fire, each hitting a target. They then begin to reload, but Victor finishes 1st, and fires at the moving target, hitting it. Then Steven finishes, and fires, hitting the 2nd moving target. Finally, Victor finishes reloading the last shot, and fires into the last dummy.

**DR. DORIAN: **You can see the difference between the power of the 2 guns. This 1st shot tears a big hole in this guy's chest, killing him. The 2 moving targets you hit both in the heart, killing both. This one here is a stomach shot, and kills. The last shot to the head basically blows the head off, killing him.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright, hears the stats. Hunter and Ronald, you shot 6 shots, 5 hits, and 4 kills, with a total time of 2 minutes, 20 seconds. Victor and Steven, you shot 5 shots, 5 kills, and with a total time of 1 minute, 47 seconds. The carbine's average reload time was 36.8 seconds. The Aquebus's average reload time was 27.3 seconds.

_( Guys go the determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I give my edge to the Aquebus. It's more powerful, more accurate, and as a quicker reload.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge, Aquebus.

**NARRATOR:** For long range, the Tercio's Aquebus gets the edge.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

**NARRATOR: **Now for the final test, the 2 warriors will test their special weapons.

For the Dragoons, the special weapon of choice is...

**FLINTLOCK PISTOL**

Long Range

20 inches

2.5 lbs

.69

And the Tercios strike back with the crossbow.

**CROSSBOW**

Long Range

Bow Span: 3 feet

9 lbs

Wood Frame, steel bow

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, they will have to hit 3 targets, 1 of which is a ballistics gel torso.

Up 1st is the Tercio wit the Crossbow.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Victor pulls back the crossbow string, and fires a bolt into the 1st target. After about 30 seconds, he aims and hit the ballistics gel torso in the forehead. The last shot hit the last target in the neck.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot goes into the aorta, killing him. The 2nd shot goes into the brain. This is also a kill. The last shot hits the curated, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Now Ronald will do the same course with the flintlock pistol, except 1 of the targets has tercio armor, and a PSI sensor.

Desmoulin shows Ronald were to aim, so the PSI monitor can pick it up.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald loads the pistol, and fires at the 1st target. He reloads, and fires at the gel torso's neck. The last shot at the armored dummy does not penetrate the armor, but leaves a cone-shaped dent.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot in the heart is an instant kill. The 2nd shot is into the neck, severing the spinal cord, and instant kill. This last shot, the armor stopped the bullet. The force it generated was not even enough to break a bone.

**DESMOULIN: **Ronald, you killed 2 out of 3 of the targets, and had an average reload time of 31 seconds. Victor, you killed 3 out of 3 of the targets and had a reload time of 26 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

I think the edge goes to the crossbow. It was faster, and killed more targets. Edge: Crossbow.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to the Tercios with the crossbow.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIOS**

****NARRATOR: ****Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure the victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win the battle of the early gunpowder warriors? The Spanish Tercio, or the British Dragoon.

For close range, the Dragoon's Calvary Saber hacked the Tercio's Espada Ropera.

For long range, the Tercio's aquebus shot down the Dragoon's carbine.

For mid range, the Dragoon's lance out did the Tercio's pike.

For special weapons, the Tercio's crossbow destroyed the Dragoon's pistol.

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a field with a hill, with a few trees ( Similar to the George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte battle. A the bottom of the hill is the Spainish Tercio camp. The Tercio hear sounds, and look to the top of the hill, were 5 dragoons have appeared on horseback.

**TERCIO: 5 DRAGOONS: 5**

The 2 squads stare each other down, then the dragoon leader signals, and his 2 lance men charge down the hill. Reacting quickly, the tercio leader tells his 2 aquebus men to shot the lancers. They fire. One shot hits the dragoon in the chest, killing him.

**TERCIO: 5 DRAGOONS: 4**

The other shot aquebuser that missed desperately tries to reload his aquebus, but he is too late, as the lancer runs him through with the lance.

**TERCIO: 4 DRAGOONS: 4**

The other 3 dragoons then charge down the hill.

The leader tercio and one of his comrades grabs pikes and prepare to kill the lancer dragoon. The lancer then takes out his pistol, and shoots the tercio with the pike, but the bullet does not penetrate the armor. But the lancer still gets stabbed by the tercio commander in the chest, dying.

**TERCIO: 4 DRAGOONS: 3**

The tercio commander then ducks into his tent.

Meanwhile, the dragoon squadron has just reached the bottom of the hill. The commander raises his carbine and shoots a tercio with a crossbow in the chest.

**TERCIO: 3 DRAGOONS: 3**

One of the other tercios comes out of a tent and shoots one of the dragoons in chest with a crossbow.

**TERCIO: 3 DRAGOONS: 2**

The tercio made a mistake revealing himself, as the 2nd in command dragoon rides up to him and shoots him in the face with his pistol.

**TERCIO: 2 DRAGOONS: 2**

The 2nd in command tercio, recovered from the pistol shot to the chest, picks up a pike and charges at the 2nd in command dragoon. But he is not fast enough, as the dragoon commander rides by and decapitates him with his saber.

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 2**

The 2 dragoons look around, puzzled, as they cannot find the tercio commander. Suddenly, the commander pops out of his tent, aquebus in hand, and fires at the dragoon 2nd in command, hitting him in the chest.

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 1**

The tercio commander then grabs a pike as the dragoon charges at him. But he does not get it up in time, and only succeeds in knocking the dragoon off of his horse. The 2 then draw their swords, and stare each other down. The dragoon makes the 1st move, slashing at the tercio. He then perrys. The 2 keep slashing and blocking for a few more strikes. Then the tercio does a 2 handed downward blow. The dragoon goes to block but because the blow was so powerful, it knocked the sword out of his hand. Then, before the dragoon commander can react, the tercio slashes, cutting the dragoon in half. The tercio commander looks at the dragoon, and then raises his sword in the air and shouts "A vive de largo el rey!"( Long live the king!)

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 0  
**

**WINNER: **Spanish Tercio

**SPANISH TERCIO: **576

ARQUEBUS: 187

PIKE: 153

ESPADA ROPERA: 147

CROSSBOW: 89

**BRITISH DRAGOON: **424

CARBINE: 145

FLINTLOCK PISTOL: 134

LANCE: 91

1796 LIGHT CALVARY SABER: 54

**NARRATOR: **In this battle, the Spanish Tercio came out on top, with only 1 sub 100 weapon.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the key factor was the tercio's armor. Only 1 of the dragoon's weapons could pierce it, and being that the enemy isn't gonna stand around and let you reload, the weapon was not as useful as it should have been.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR: IT'S A BATTLE OF ANCIENT TIMES, AS TIGLATH – PILESER III TAKES ON RAMESSES THE GREAT.**


	5. Tiglath-Pileser III vs Ramesses II

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**NARRATOR: **Tiglath–Pileser III. Iron-age king, whoconquered all of the middle east and Assyrian Empire.

_( TP3 leading an army on a chariot, charging a walled in city. TG3 inside the city with army, slaughtering the enemy soldiers)_

Ramesses II. The greatest egyptian warrior of all time. Destroying his adversaries for decades.

_( Ramasses with army , attacking enemies, Kepesh in hand)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the best ancient warriors of all time.

**RAMESSES II:**

Circa 1353 BC

Age: 50

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs

Armor: Wood and Leather Shield

**TIGLATH-PILESER III:**

Circa 733 BC

Age: 33

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 155 lbs

Armor: Iron Shield

**DR. DORIAN: **These were 2 of the best leaders in the ancient times. However, there are many differences. TG3 is 33 years old, 17 years younger then Ramesses. Ramesses II, also known as Ramesses the Great, lived to be 90 years old, which was an incredible feat at that time, which means he was in very good health. TG3 has iron weapons, but Ramesses had bronze. Also, both of these warriors fought from chariot. This will be interesting.

**NARRATOR: **Representing Tiglath-Pileser III are Rashid Mcabra and Jonah Raamer. And representing Ramesses II are Jonathan Hill, and Jamaal Jarvis.

Now, we will test the long range capabilities of these 2 warriors.

For Ramesses, the long range killer is the Egyptian Composite Bow.

**EGYPTIAN COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 550 yds

Bow: 4 feet

Arrow: 3 feet

Wood, sinew, and flint

**JAMAAL: **This was used from chariot, like many Egyptian weapons. There was always 2 people in the chariot, a driver and an archer.

**NARRATOR: **And Tiglath's long range weapon of choice is...

**SLING**

Range: 600 yds

2 feet

Under 1 lb

Leather, Natural Fibers

**RASHID: **This weapon was effective out to a quarter mile, and thew circular stones and inch in diameter.

**NARRATOR: **To test the bow, Jamaal will have to hit 6 targets from a chariot, 2 moving, 1 gel torso. He will get to pass by 3 times.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnathan starts the chariot, and Jamaal takes aim with the 1st arrow, shooting the 1st target in the chest. He quickly re-knocks his bow, and fires at the gel torso, but only hits it in the side.

The team resets and goes again, this time Jamaal takes out the 1st moving target, and hits the gel torso in the stomach.

After the last reset, they go again, slower this time. Jamaal aims, and hits the other moving target in the side, then fires at another target.

**DR. DORIAN: **Lets look at the gel target. Your fist shot was just a flesh wound, but your 2nd shot hits right were the aorta branches into the femoral arteries. This is a kill. The 1st target you hit in the lung. For the most part he's safe, but if he pulls it out, the outside air will contaminate him and he will die quickly. The 1st moving target you hit in the neck, instantly killing him. The 2nd moving target, you hit in the kidney. This is also a kill. This last target you hit in the gut. He can still fight, but this will be trouble if he doesn't get help.

**NARRATOR: **Jamaal hit 5 out of 6 of the targets, killing 4.

Now, we will test the sling. 1St, to test the long range capability, Jonah will have to hit targets at 100, 110, and 125 yards.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah puts a stone in the sling, spins it around, and releases. The stone hits the 1st 100 yard target. He then aims for the 110 yard target, but misses. He goes for it again, and hits it. He aims for the last 125 yard target, but misses twice before hitting it.

**DESMOULIN: **Your rock was going fast enough to kill all 3 of the targets. It was just a matter of placement.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to demonstrate the killing force of the sling, he will throw at a ballistics gel torso 25 yards away, while shooting it through a chronometer.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah slings the target in the face.

**DR. DORIAN: **This is devastating. This goes into the brain, and kills instantly. The force you produced was enough to go through any other part of the body. If you hit him in the chest, the stone would come out the other end.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the bow. The damage seems less impressive, but it is more accurate, and has more penetration.

**DR. DORIAN: **I agree. Edge: Bow

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the Egyptian Composite Bow gets the edge.

**EDGE: RAMESSES II**

**NARRATOR: **Now the teams will test their mid range weapons.

For Tiglath-Pileser III, the mid range weapon of choice is the lance.

**LANCE**

Mid-Range

7 feet

6 lbs

wood and iron

**RASHID: **This was an assyrian charioteer's main weapon. You got a lot of power, it's maneuverable, and it was made out of a superior metal.

**JONATHAN: **Well, that's impressive if you've got the jump on someone, but it's very easy to break and you get one shot.

**NARRATOR: **Ramesses's mid range weapon was the axe

**AXE**

Mid-Range

30 inches

4 lbs

Wood and Bronze

**JONATHAN: **This weapon could be used for slashing or throwing. It's unique in design in that it has a semi-circle blade with 2 holes, sort of like the letter "B".

**NARRATOR: **To test the axe, Jonathan will try to inflict as much damage as possible on a ballistics gel torso. There is a speedometer strapped to Jonathan's wrist.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonathan slashes at the dummy's neck, cutting in deep. He then strikes the same place 2 more times, decapitating it. He then slashes downward into its neck, imbedding itself deep into the torso.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your neck strikes cut through the jugular, curated, and vertebrae, instantly killing. Your last strike into the top of the chest goes deep enough to cut the aorta stem, killing him instantly.

**DESMOULIN: **Jonathan, your swing was 28 mph.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to test the long range capabilities of the axe, Jonathan will have to hit 3 targets 15 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonathan garbs the 1st axe and throws it at the middle target. He then throws 2 more axes, 1 in each of the targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st dummy you hit in the face. This is a kill. The 2nd dummy you hit right in the aorta, also an instant kill. The last dummy you hit in the gut. This will puncture the stomach, but he can fight a little bit before dying.

**NARRATOR: **Now to test the lance, Rashid will have to stab 3 targets from chariot. 2 are full-sized black foam, and 1 is a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah starts the chariot, and Rashid prepare to stab the 1st target. He gets in range, and stabs it in the heart. The 2nd target, he stabs in the face. When he gets to the gel target, he stabs right through the sternum.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot goes right through the heart, killing him. The 2nd shot actually severs the spinal cord. The last shot hits the aorta, also a kill.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the lance. It has a longer range, and goes deeper, doing more damage.

**DR. DORIAN: **I don't know Geoffrey, I think the axe gets the edge. You have more versatility, being effective in both short and mid range.

**GIEGER: **It's called mid range for a reason, and the lance takes the cake in my mind. Edge: TP3

**NARRATOR: **For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Tiglath-Pileser III with the lance.

**EDGE: TIGLATH-PILESER III**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 teams will test their special weapons

For Ramesses II, the special weapon of choice is the stone mace.

**EGYPTIAN MACE**

Mid-Range

2.5 feet

4 lbs

wood and stone

**JONATHAN: **This was a unique kind of mace. It was more like a club, with a circular stone head and wooden shaft.

**NARRATOR: **TP3's special weapon is...

**DAGGER**

Short-Range

10-15 inches

1.5 lbs

Iron double-edged blade

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 weapons, each weapon will get 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible to a ballistics gel torso.

Up 1st is Jonah with the knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah slashes at the dummy's neck a few times. Then he stabs it a few times in the chest. He then slashes at the gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **The slashes to the neck cut the curated and jugular veins. These are kills. The stabs to the chest hit the heart and lungs, also kills. The slashes to the gut are not fatal. They do not cut deep enough to hit any major organs or arteries.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Jamaal with the mace.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jamaal swings at the dummies head, shattering the skull, and causing the head to turn red. He does several more times, and creates a big hole in the head. He then swings at the neck and ribs.

**DR. DORIAN: **You basically annihilated the skull, destroying the brain. The neck shots broke the neck, instantly killing him. The rib shots did not do much other then brake his ribs.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I give my edge to the knife. It's faster, and will leave a mark even of you don't get a direct hit.

**DR. DORIAN: **Hands down it goes to the mace. It does far more damage, and has a longer range.

**GIEGER: **I agree with the doc. Edge: Mace.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Ramesses II for the stone mace.

**EDGE: RAMESSES II**

**NARRATOR: **For this last test, we will test the 2 warrior's swords.

Tiglath-Pileser III's sword of choice is...

**SAPARA**

Length: 30 inches

Weight: 2 lbs

Single-Edged curves blade

Iron

And Ramesses II's short range killer is the Khopesh

**KHOPESH**

Length: 35 inches

Weight: 3 lbs

Single-Edged curved blade

Bronze

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 swords, the 2 warriors will have to kill 4 sides of beef. 3 slashes, 1 stab. The designated slash and stab points are spray-painted onto the sides of beef. The person who can complete the challenge the fastest wins.

Up 1st is Rashid with the sapara.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Rashid slashes at the 1st target, and his blade goes in about 6 inches. He then moves over to the next beef, and slashes in about the same amount. He does the same thing with the last slash. When he stabs the last side of beef,the blade goes all the way through, about half the blade comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **All of these slashes are lethal. If this were the shoulder, you would go in deep enough to sever the aorta stem and heart. The stab could go all the way through a human.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Jamaal with the khopesh.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jamaal slashes into the 1st side of beef, but only penetrates about 3 inches. On the 2nd slash, the blade goes in too deep, and actually gets stuck. He spends a few seconds trying to get it out. He then progresses to the 3rd target, and sinks in his blade about 5 inches. When he goes to stab the last side of beef, the blade only barley comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **The slashes aren't very deep, and only the 2nd one could do any damage through the shoulder. The stab goes deep enough to punter major arteries.

**DESMOULIN: **Rashid, you got 4 kills in 8 seconds. Jamaal, you got 2 kills in 14 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is obvious. The sapara is faster, sharper, and lighter then the khopesh.

**DESMOULIN: **Edge, Sapara.

**NARRATOR: **For short range weapons, the TP3's sapara gets the edge.

**EDGE: TIGLATH-PILESER III**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of emperors? Charlemagne, or Constantine the Great?

For short range weapons, Tiglath-pileser III's sapara cut up Ramesses II's khopesh.

For mid range weapons, TG3's lance out did Ramesses's axe.

For long range, Ramesses's composite bow out shot TG3's sling.

For special weapons, Ramesses II's stone mace smashed Tiglath-Pileser III's dagger.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle begins in the middle of the desert. In the desert is a walled in city. The gates open up, and Ramesses II rides out on a chariot with his charioteer. The gates close behind him, and he rides rides out about 300 yards, then signals for his charioteer to stop, as he looks on in the distance. On top of a sand dune, he sees Tiglath-Pileser III in a chariot with his charioteer, staring back down at him. Tiglath signals, and he charges down the dune toward Ramesses. Ramesses calmly draws back his bow, and fires, but the Assyrian sees this, and puts up his shield. Tiglath then retaliates by using his sling, and fires at Ramesses, but hits the chariot, making a hole in it. Getting close Ramesses fires off another shot, but misses. Tiglath-Pileser III then pulls out his lance. As he comes closer, Ramesses shouts a warning to his charioteer, but he does not react in time. The lance goes right through his chest, killing him. Ramesses II then starts his horse, and rides off a little bit to recover. He then turns to see Tiglath charging at him, and quickly draws his bow, and shots the charioteer, hitting him in the eye, killing him. The assyrian then quickly recovers and grabs the reins and turns his horse around. He looks back just in the to see an arrow coming toward him, and ducks, just as the arrow whistles past his head and into the chariot wall. Tiglath then sees that Ramesses is charging him, and he pulls out him sling. He releases, and fires his rock into the horse's eye, instantly killing it. This was fortunate timing for the Assyrian, and right when he hit the horse is when Ramesses fired his arrow. When the horse stopped, the chariot pole-vaulted over the dead horse, and caused Ramesses to miss his shot. Tiglath looks on as the chariot flips over and makes a loud crack when it lands. Ramesses, still in the chariot, opens his eyes and realizes that he's unharmed. He then quickly grabs for his bow, but realizes it broke in the crash. He then pulls his axe and mace from the wreckage. He then looks up to see Tiglath walking toward him, dagger. Ramesses waits for the Assyrian to get within range, then throws his axe. Tiglath quickly ducks, but the axe grazes his back. The Egyptian then pulls out his mace, and charges at Tiglath. But he is ready. When Ramesses swings, Tiglath ducks, and cuts the back of Ramesess's ankle. Ramesses falls and Tiglath goes in for the kill, but Ramesses blocks the dagger with his mace. He then gets up. When Tiglath tries to go in with the dagger again, Ramesses swings and breaks the dagger blade. Tiglath then draws his sapara, and slashes at Ramesses. He dodges the strike, and swings the mace, but the Assyrian slashes, and cuts the mace in half. Ramesses then draws his Khopesh, and the 2 leaders stare each other down, each knowing the battle has to end now. The 2 start slashing and blocking, when Ramesses slashes and connects with Tiglath's side. Tiglath backs up, and waits for Ramesses to strike. Ramesses, seeing as the slashing tactic wasn't effective, decided to stab. But the Assyrian was waiting for this. He sidesteps, and hacks down at the sword. The blow temporarily puts Ramesses off balance, but thats all the time Tiglath needs. Without hesitation, Tiglath-Pileser III stabs the Egyptian in the heart, killing him instantly. Tiglath looks down at his vanquished foe, and shouts into the air, and an Assyrian army comes up over the sand dune and charges at the fortified city.

**WINNER: **Tiglath-Pileser III

**TIGLATH-PILESER III: **593

Sapara: 185

Lance: 164

Sling: 147

Dagger: 97

**RAMESSES II: **407

Khopesh: 147

Bow: 123

Mace: 84

Axe: 53

**NARRATOR: **In this ancient match-up, Tiglath-Pileser III came out on top, with his sapara, lance, and sling dominating the fight.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the deciding factor was physique and training. Ramesses was 50 years old, and was more a strategist then a warrior. On the other hand, TP3 was younger and was trained in fighting. Also the lighter and sharper iron played a role.

TP3 rides into the city gates on his chariot, smiling, as he watches his army pillage and kill the city.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE POLISH WINGED HUSSARS, WHO SAVED EUROPE FROM ASIAN RULE, GOES UP AGAINST THE HUNNIC WARRIOR, ONE OF THE GREATEST ARCHERS OF ALL TIME.**


	6. Hunnic Warrior vs Polish Winged Hussar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **The Polish Winged Hussars. The European calvary unit that saved Europe from turkish and tartar rule.

_( Winged Hussars charging the turkish army, their feathers making a loud, gunshot like roar, and hussars stabbing the turks from horseback)_

The Hunnic Warrior. Followers of Attila the Hun, who ravaged Europe, after the fall of the Roman Empire.

_( Huns pillaging a village from horseback, shooting people with bows, slashing with swords and axes)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the greatest calvary fighters of all time.

**POLISH WINGED HUSSARS:**

Circa 1600s

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 165 lbs

Armor: Lobster Helmet, Steel Plated Cuirass

**HUNNIC WARRIOR:**

Circa 430 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 145 lbs

Armor: Leather Lamellar and

Wooden Shield

**DESMOULIN: **My bet's on the Hussars. They have better armor, and are bigger in size. So if the Hussars can close the distance so the Huns can't use their bows, the Huns don't stand a chance.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the Huns will win this battle. If they can hit in the chinks of the Hussar's armor, they're down for the count.

**NARRATOR: **Testing the weapons for the Hussars are Robert Konowitz, a direct descendent of the Polish Hussars, and Jesse Broski, an expert on Hussar weapons. And representing the Huns are Henry Smithson and Yosof Morgid, Both experts on Hunnic warriors.

Up 1st, we will test the mid range weapons of these 2 warriors.

The Hun's mid range skewer of choice is...

**HUNNIC SPEAR**

Mid-Range

6 feet

3 lbs

Steel and wood

**NARRATOR: **And the Hussar's weapon is the Kopia.

**KOPIA**

Mid-Range

16.5 feet

7 lbs

Steel and Fir Wood

**ROBERT:** This is a special spear, as it was made of 2 parts. The front end is hollow, making it lighter.

**NARRATOR: **To test these these 2 spears, the 2 teams will have to stab a pig from horseback.

Up 1st is Yosof, with the Hunnic Spear.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof charges at the pig on horseback, and thrusts his spear into it's mid-section.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab would go into the aorta. The stab itself does not go deeper then 8 inches.

**NARRATOR: **Now Robert will test the kopia lance.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert charges, and jabs. His spear goes right through the pig.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes right through the aorta and spinal cord. This is an instant kill.

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 weapons against a ballistics gel torso dressed in the opponent's armor.

First up is Yosof.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof's horse charges, and he stabs. The spear hits and glances off of the armor.

**DR. DORIAN: **This spear only made a dent in this armor. The person underneath is unharmed.

**NARRATOR: **Now it's Robert's turn to attack the gel torso in Hunnic leather armor.

**DESMOILIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert spurs his horse, and strikes out with his lance. The lance goes all the way through the torso.

**DR. DORIAN: **This strike goes right into the aorta and the spine. This is an instant kill.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **My edge goes to the Kopia. It's longer, and can penetrate the Hun's leather lamellar breast plate.

**NARRATOR: **For Mid-Range Weapons, the Edge goes tot he Polish Hussars for the Kopia Lance.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **Up next, the 2 warriors will test their short range weapons.

For the Huns, the marauding blade of choice is the Hunnic Sword.

**HUNNIC SWORD**

Close Range

30 inches

3 lbs

Double-edged Iron blade

**NARRATOR: **The Hussars strike back with the Szabla.

**SZABLA**

Close Range

40 inches

3.5 lbs

Single-edged steel blade

**JESSE: **This is essentially a kilij adopted for horseback. It has a weighted, double edged tip, and a long 33 inch blade. The blade itself is longer than their entire sword.

**HENRY: **Well, there's a reason that the Hunnic tribes didn't use swords. We'll just kill you from 100 yards away with our bow.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 swords, the 2 warriors will have to attack a pig. They will each slash and stab the pig once.

Up 1st is Yosof with the Hunnic Sword.

**DESMOLIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof slashes at the pig, and cuts about half way into it. He then Stabs the pig in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **You're slash cuts into the pig's lung, collapsing it. This is a kill. The stab gets about 6 inches of penetration, and you missed any organs, but if you place it right, this would be a kill.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Robert with the Szabla Saber.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert slashes at the pig's stomach, and the sword goes all the way through, cutting the pig in half. His stab goes into the pig's ribcage, and comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **This slash is an instant kill. It cuts right through the liver, aorta, and spinal cord. The stab cuts right through the ribs, breaking them, and collapses the lung. This is also a kill.

**NARRATOR: **But these warriors often used their weapons from horseback. To test the effectiveness of the teams' swords, the 2 warriors will charge at a pig carcass on horseback.

Up 1st is Yosof with the Hunnic Sword.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof's horse charges, and when he gets close, Yosof stabs the pig through the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab is and instant kill. The stab goes right through the heart and lung, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Robert with the Szabla.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2,1 , GO!

Robert's horse charges, and he slashes. The slash goes deep into the pig's gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your slash goes right through the aorta, and other organs, and only stops at the spinal cord.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one definitely goes to the Szabla. It's longer, morse powerful, and was meant to be used from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge, Szabla.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Hussars for the Szabla.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 calvary fighter's long range weapons.

The Huns unleash hell from a distance with the Hunnic Composite Bow.

**HUNNIC COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 550 feet

4 feet

Wood and bone bow

Iron-tipped arrows

**HENRY: **This was the Hun's main weapon. It was powerful, compact, and could be easily used from horseback. The Huns were elite archers, and were better then everyone else.

**NARRATOR: **The Polish Hussars strike back with their home grown crossbow.

**POLISH CROSSBOW**

Range: 350 feet

Bow Span: 3 feet

Bolt Length: 15 inches

Wood Body and Steel Bayonet

**JESSE: **This was one of the 1st weapons to have a bayonet. You could hit someone with the bolt, and then defend yourself with the bayonet.

**NARRATOR: **Because the Hunnic bow was shot from horseback, we will have Henry shoot 5 targets, 1 moving, and 1 ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry's horse starts, and Henry fires off his 1st arrow into the 1st target. He fires at another target, and hits that one too. He turns hit horse around and fires a shot into the gel target's chest, and fires another into the 4th target. When he turns around again, he fires 2 arrows into the moving target's chest.

**NARRATOR: **Henry got 5 out of 5 kills, with no misses.

Now Jesse will have to kill 2 targets. 1 pig with his bayonet, then he will shoot a bolt through a chronometer at a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jesse stabs the pig in the chest, then stabs it again in the stomach. He then moves over in front of the chronometer, load the crossbow, and fires his bolt. The bolt goes into the dummy's chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 2 stabs you have here are lethal. The 1st stab goes into the pig's lung, puncturing it, and the 2nd stab punctures the liver. These are both kills. The bolt hit the heart, killing him instantly.

**DESMOULIN: **Jesse, your reload time was 26 seconds, and your bolt was traveling at 108.4 feet per second, or 74 miles per hour.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **In my mind, this one goes to the crossbow. It has a close range and long range capability, and is accurate.

**DR. DORIAN: **I disagree. This one definitely goes to the Hunnic Composite Bow. It has a longer range, faster reload, and can be used from horseback. Edge: Huns

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Hunnic warrior for the Hunnic Composite Bow.

**EDGE: HUNNIC WARRIOR**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the armor sets of these 2 warriors. For the test, the 2 teams will be striking a foam static target dressed in the opponent's armor.

The Hussars defend themselves with their own Hussar Armor.

**HUSSAR ARMOR**

Steel Plated Cuirass and Shoulder Guards

Steel Lobster Helmet

Chain-mail skirt and Steel Knee Guards

Total Weight: 33 lbs

**NARRATOR: **And the Huns stayed light and mobile with their Leather Lamellar.

**HUNNIC ARMOR**

Leather Lamellar Chest plate and Thigh Guards

Leather Cap

Wooden Shield

Total Weight: 24 lbs

**DESMOULIN: **Okay Robert, You will hit this foam target with your Szabla in the shield, the chest, and the helmet.

3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert swings his szabla and cuts the shield in 2. He then stabs the hun's leather chest piece. Finally, he slashes at the Hun's cap. His sword goes straight through, and blood spurts out of the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **You cut the shield in half, but would not have broken his arm. Your stab doesn't hit anything, but it gets enough penetration to kill if you aimed it right. Your final slash is an instant kill. It fractures the skull and goes into the brain.

**NARRATOR: **Now, Yosof will test the Hussar's armor against his Hunnic sword. Since the Hussars didn't use shields, yosof will attack the leg armor over some ballistics gel blocks to simulate legs, made from chain-mail and plate.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof slashes at the leg pieces, but the chain-mail stops the slash. He then stabs the leg piece. He stabs at the chest-plate, but it does not go through. He then slashes at the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st stab is not lethal, but would be very painful. The stab to the chest was not effective. The slash to the head almost glanced off of the helmet, and did not do any damage.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **Hands down the edge goes to the Hussar's armor. It's light for plate armor, and it effectively stopped all the Hun's attempts to injure. Edge, Hussars.

**NARRATOR: **For armor, the hussars get the edge with their Hussar Armor.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **For out last test, we will test the special weapons of these 2 warriors.

For the Huns, the abnormal killer of choice is the Scythian Axe

**SCYTHIAN AXE**

Special Weapon

30 inches

2.5 lbs

Iron Spike and Head

**NARRATOR: **And the Hussars strike back with...

**NADZIAK**

Close Range

28 inches

1.5 lbs

8 inch Steel Spike

**JESSE: **The Nadziak, also known as the Horseman's Pick, was similar to a war hammer. But instead of a hammer as the main weapon, it was a long, 8 inch spike. It was mainly used against light armored opponents or to hook men off of their horses.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will have to attack a ballistics gel torso, then mount a horse and hit and elevated, moving foam target, simulating an enemy on horseback, in the opponent's armor.

Up 1st is Jesse with the Nadziak.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jesse swings the nadziak into the side of the gel torso's neck. He then swings again into the head of the torso, then swings the pick into its chest. For a finishing blow, he swings the hammer end into the top of the dummy's head.

Jesse mounts his horse and spurs it into full gear. When he gets close to the static foam target, he swings the nadziak into the dummy's gut, keeping the nadziak in it.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your stabs into the neck and head are both instantly lethal. The stab to the chest punctures a lung. This is a delayed kill. Your hammer to the head was non lethal, though it did crack the skull.

Over to the armored target. Your swing was again non lethal, but it would have knocked him off of his horse.

**NARRATOR: **Now Henry will go with the Scythian Axe.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry slashes with the axe blade into the gel dummy's head, he then hits it 2 more times in the head, and nearly takes off the head. Henry then turns the axe around and sinks the spike into the chest and neck of the dummy. Henry mounts his horse and rides at full speed at the armored target. He swings with the axe blade, and decapitates the dummy.

**DR. DORIAN: **The swings to the head here are devastating. This is an instant kill. The stab to the chest hits the aorta, also a kill, and the stab to the neck also hits the spinal cord, an instant kill. The mounted guy over here is instantly killed. You severed the curated, jugular, and spinal cord.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one obviously goes to the Scythian Axe. It's longer, more lethal, and more versatile.

**DESMOULIN: **Agreed. Edge: Hunnic Warrior.

**NARRATOR: **For Special weapons, the edge goes to the Huns for the Scythian Axe.

**EDGE: HUNNIC WARRIOR**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of calvary soldiers? The famous Polish Winged Hussars, or the vicious Hunnic Warrior?

For short range weapons, the Hussar's Szabla hack up the Hun's Hunnic Sword.

For mid-range weapons, the Hun's Hunnic Spear was out done by the Hussar's Kopia lance.

For long range, the Hun's Composite Bow shot down the Hussar's Polish Crossbow.

For armor, the Hussar's Armor crushed the Hunnic's Leather Lamellar.

And for special weapons, the Hun's Scythian Axe cut down the Hussar's Nadziak.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle begins in a large field with rolling hills. littered with Hunnic and Hussar bodies. Walking into the field is the Hun general and 4 warriors, 3 of which have lances. In the middle of the field they see what they came for. A golden Polish standard. Right when they see it, one of the Hunnic lancers points to the top of a hill about 500 yards. in front of them. Coming over the ridge are the Polish Hussar general and 4 companions, 3 of which have kopias.

**HUNS: 5 HUSSARS: 5**

The 2 squads stare each other down for a few seconds, then the Hussar commander sees the golden standard they were supposed to recover. Realizing that the Hunnic warriors were trying to capture it, he screams naładować! (charge!) and the 3 lancers charge the Huns. The Hunnic commander then orders his 3 lancers to charge the Hussars. Meanwhile, the 2 other Huns draw their bows and fire at one of the charging Hussars. One of the arrows bounces off of his armor, but the other finds its mark in the Hussar's neck, killing him instantly.

**HUNS: 5 HUSSARS: 4**

The other 2 lancers, angered at their comrade's death, charge the 3 Hunnic lancers. The 2 Hussar's kopia lances hit their marks, and the Hussars kill 2 of the Hunnic lances, impaling them.

**HUNS: 3 HUSSARS: 4**

The Hun who stayed with the Hunnic leader turns around and fires an arrow into one of the Hussar lancer's face, killing him.

**HUNS: 3 HUSSARS: 3**

Meanwhile, the other 2 Hussars charge at the other 2 Huns, swords drawn.

The Hun lancer turns around and charges at the last Hussar lancer. The Hussar, discarding his Kopia, as it is weighed down with the impaled Hunnic Warrior, quickly draws his Nadziak. The Hun's lance connects with the Hussar's chest, but only knocks him off of his horse. The Hunnic lancer then turns around again and charges the Hussar on the ground, but he is ready. At the last second, the grounded Hussar dodges the lance and swings his Nadziak, connecting with the lancer's thigh. The Hussar pulls down, bringing the Hun down. The Hussar then pulls out his crossbow, and begins to load a bolt. The Hun, seeing this, pulls out his Scythian Axe and charges at the Hussar. The Polak, realizing he won't be able to nock his arrow, tries to stab, but is too late. The Hun sings his Axe, knocking the Hussar to the ground. He winds up for a killing blow, but the Hussar stabs upward, driving his bayonet into the Hunnic Warrior's gut.

**HUNS: 2 HUSSARS: 3**

Meanwhile, the 2 charging Hussars get to the Huns. The 2 squads draw their swords, and slash. After a few seconds of this, the Hunnic 2nd in command feels a sharp pain in his back. He turns around to see a Hussar with a crossbow, 50 feet away, desperately trying to reload his weapon. The Hun commander charges at him, and takes his head off with his Scythian Axe.

**HUNS: 2 HUSSARS: 2**

The 2 Hussars, now having the advantage over their wounded advisory, both charge at him. The Hun never got to scream as the 2 swords decapitated him.

**HUNS: 1 HUSSARS: 2**

The last Hun then turns around and charges at the Hussars, sword in hand. He connects with one of the Hussar's chest, knocking him off of his horse. The Hun then circles around, and stabs his sword into the Hussar's throat.

**HUNS: 1 HUSSARS: 1**

The 2 commanders stare each other down, and the Hussar charges. The Hun decides to try a risky move. He pulls out his bow, and fires an arrow into the Hussar's horse, causing the Hussar to fall off. The Hun the charges the Hussar with his bow, but the Hussar swings his Szabla and cuts the bow in half, and knocks the Hun off of his horse. The Hun, not liking his chances, tries to run away from the Hussar, but feels a pain in his back, as a crossbow bolt sprouts from his back. The Hun falls to the ground, and begs for mercy as the Hussar walks toward him. The Hussar then slashes, and decapitates the Hun with his Szabla.

**HUNS: 0 HUSSARS: 1**

The Hussar then raises his saber in the air and screams Niech żyje Polska! ( Long live Poland!)

**WINNER: **Polish Winged Hussars

**POLISH WINGED HUSSARS: **645

Kopia: 212

Szabla: 205

Polish Crossbow: 186

Nadziak: 42

**HUNNIC WARRIOR: **355

Hunnic Composite Bow: 148

Scythian Axe: 130

Hunnic Sword: 51

Hunnic Lance: 26

**NARRATOR: **In this battle, the Polish Winged Hussars came out on top, dominating with their Kopia and Szabla.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the Hussars won because they had superior training, metallurgy, and armor. The Hun's relied mostly on their bow, but when the distance closed, they were absolutely destroyed. Also, Hussars are trained in ground fighting, the Huns aren't.

The Hussar grabs the gold standard and rides off.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE FAMOUS SITTING BULL GOES UP AGAINST THE NUTORIOUS BILLY THE KID.**


	7. Sitting Bull vs Billy the Kid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **Sitting Bull. The Lakota chief who won the battle of Little Big Horn, and became a legend.

_( Sitting Bull in a field with his men shooting at Union Soldiers. Sitting Bull and his men in an American camp killing them with clubs, knives, and tomahawks)_

Billy the Kid. Young man turned serial killer, and terrorized the South Western United States.

_( Billy the Kid running through a building with shackles on his feet and a shotgun in hind, shooting police. Billy aiming at the sherif from a window with a rifle and shooting)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the most legendary warriors of the wild west.

**SITTING BULL**

Age: 45

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 153 lbs

Occupation: Lakota Chief

**BILLY THE KID**

Age: 22

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 140 lbs

Occupation: Murderer, Robber

**DR. DORIAN: **I'm really excited for this battle. We have the most famous Native American going up against one of America's most famous outlaws. I'm also excited for the weapons. We have Billy's shotgun, and we also have Sitting Bull's traditional weaponry. This one will be close.

**NARRATOR: **Wielding the weapons of Sitting Bull is Moses Brings Plenty, a Lakota weapons expert and tribesmen, who also represented Crazy horse previously on the show, and Conner Young, a Sitting Bull historian.

And representing Billy the Kid is Aaron Skylar and Johnny Hernendaz, experts on Billy the Kid.

These 2 warriors would begin the battle at long range. Billy the Kid's favorite weapon was...

**1873 WINCHESTER RIFLE**

Length: 40 inches

Ammo: .44 Win

Range: 200 yards

Mag: 10 rounds

**AARON: **This was Billy's favorite weapon. It had 10 rounds, and shot the same round as his pistol. This was known as the gun that won the west.

**NARRATOR: **Sitting Bull's long range weapon of choice is the 1860 Henry Repeating Rifle.

**1860 HENRY REPEATING RIFLE**

Length: 43 inches

Ammo: .44 Win

Range: 200 yards

Mag: 15 rounds

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will have to move through a wild west town square, with buildings and barrels for cover, where there will be 8 targets, 2 moving, 2 pop-up. The person who does the most damage with the least time wins.

Up 1st is Johnny with the 1873 Winchester.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnny Walks into the square, and runs behind a barrel. He then takes aim at the 1st target, and fire 3 rounds at it. He aims at the 2nd one, and fires a few rounds at it. Another target pops up, and Johnny fires 3 rounds at it. Johnny then reloads his weapon, moves to new cover, and starts to fire again. He then shoots at the 2 moving targets. Johnny then fires at the 7th target, but then the last target pops up, and Johnny has to reload. Finally, he fires 3 rounds at the last target.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your 1st shot is a kill. In fact, the 1st 3 targets you killed.

**NARRATOR: **Johnny scored 6 kills, and 2 wounds.

Up next is Moses with the Henry.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses runs into to the square, hides behind a barrel, and fires a few rounds into the 1st target. He then fires a couple rounds into the 2nd and 3rd targets. 1 of the targets pops up and fires at it. Moses then fires at 1 of the moving targets. Moses then reloads. He then finishes off the rest of the targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your shots are much better placed, and have a couple head-shots.

**NARRATOR: **Moses scored 7 kills, and 1 mortal wound.

**DESMOULIN: **Johnny, you killed 6 targets in 1 minute, 42 seconds, with an average reload time of 15.3 seconds. Moses, you killed 7 targets in 1 minute, 15 seconds, with an average reload time of 21.4 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the Henry, because it's a longer, more accurate rifle, with more rounds.

**DR. DORIAN: **I prefer the Winchester. Although it has less rounds, it fires the same rounds as the pistol, it's easier to operate.

**GIEGER: **I'm going with Goefrey on this one. The Henry performed better in the test. Edge: Sitting Bull.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to Sitting Bull for the 1860 Henry Repeating Rife.

**EDGE: SITTING BULL**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 warrior's special weapons.

Sitting Bull's special weapon is the Bow and Arrow.

**BOW AND ARROW**

Long range

Bow: 4 feet

Arrows: 24 inches

Wood, Feathers, and Iron

**NARRATOR: **And Billy the Kid strikes back with...

**SHOTGUN:**

Range: 50 yards

Ammo: 12 Gauge

2 rounds

Double-Barreled

**NARRATOR: **To test the Shotgun, Aaron will have to shot 3 targets, 2 of them with 1 round, and the 3rd one with 2 rounds, from 25 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Aaron fires 1 round into each of the 1st 2 dummies. He then reloads and fires both rounds at once into the 3rd target.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st target you shot, you shot its chest. This would sever the aorta, lungs, and heart. The 2nd shot you blew his head off. The last target you ripped him in half with your 2 shots.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to test the bow and arrow, Conner will shot 10 arrows at a ballistics gel torso from 50 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Conner fires his 1st arrow into the target's chest. He then fires a few arrows into its neck and head. He finishes by firing more shots into it's chest and gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **Most of your arrows are lethal, but a few are not. It looks like 6 of your arrows are kills, with hits to the heart, brain, curated, and lungs. The last 4 are non-lethal shots to the shoulders and gut.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is obvious. The shotgun has more power, and quicker follow up shots. Plus, if you see someone get their head blown off by this thing, your not gonna stick around. Edge: Shotgun.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Billy the Kid for the shotgun.

**EDGE: BILLY THE KID**

**NARRATOR: **Next, we will test the pistols of these 2 warriors.

For Billy the Kid, the pistol of choice was...

**COLT FRONTIER SIX-SHOOTER**

Length: 11inches

Range: 45 yards

Caliber: .44

Revolver

**JOHNNY: **This was one of the most famous revolvers of Billy's time. It shot the same round as the 73 Winchester, and was quick on the draw.

**NARRATOR: **And Sitting Bull retaliates with the 1873 Colt.

**1873 COLT**

Length: 13 inches

Range: 50 yards

Caliber: .45

Revolver

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will have 6 shots to kill 5 targets, 2 of which have cover, and 1 is moving, at 30 feet away. The 2 warriors will also be on the clock.

Up 1st is Moses with the Colt 1873.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses fires a shot at the 1st target, and hits it in the chest. He fires another shot at the moving target, but misses. He fires again, and hits it in the gut. He then moves on to the last 3 targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st target you hit in the aorta, this is a kill. The moving target you hit in the kidney. This is not an immediate kill, but he needs to get help eventually. The covered target is unscathed. The other covered target you hit right in the head, this is also a kill. The last shot you hit this guy in the shoulder, but did not kill him.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Johnny with the Colt Frontier.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnny takes aim and fires at the 1st target, hitting it in the chest. He his the moving target on the 1st try in the gut, and fires at the 2 covered targets, hitting them both. He then fires his last 2 shots into the last target.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st shot you hit him in the lung, killing him. The 2nd target you hit in the stomach, also a kill. The 1st covered target you hit in the head, and the 2nd in the shoulder. The last target you have 2 shots in the heart and head, he's dead too.

**DESMOULIN: **Moses, you killed 2 out of 5 of the targets, with 1 miss in 16.4 seconds. Johnny, you killed 4 out of 5 of the targets, with no misses in 21.5 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one goes to the Frontier. It wasn't as powerful or as fast as the 1873, but it was more accurate, had more kills, and because it was shorter, is quicker on the draw.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge: Billy the Kid.

**NARRATOR: **For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Billy the Kid for the Colt Frontier.

**EDGE: BILLY THE KID**

**NARRATOR: **When the fight got up close and personal, the 2 warriors unsheathed their close range weapons.

For Sitting Bull, the close range weapon of choice is the Tomahawk.

**TOMAHAWK**

Short Range

14 – 20 inches

2-2.5 lbs

Wood and Steel Blade

**NARRATOR: **And for Billy the Kid, the Close range weapon of choice is the Bowie Knife.

**BOWIE KNIFE**

Short Range

9 inch Blade

1.5 lbs

Steel Blade

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 warrior's close range weapons, they will have to attack a pig with their weapon, and do as muck damage as they can in 15 seconds.

Up 1st is Aaron with the Bowie Knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Aaron stabs the pig 3 times in the gut, then slashes at the chest a couple times.

**DR. DORIAN: **These stabs are kills. They all puncture the lower lung, aorta and liver. The stabs break through the ribs and hit the heart and aorta, also kills.

**NARRATOR: **Next to test their weapon is Moses with the tomahawk.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses slashes his tomahawk into the pig's spinal column, breaking it. He the then swings at the pig's gut a few times, and almost cuts it in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st slash at the back is a kill. It breaks the back, and cut's deep into it. This will leave someone defenseless, but isn't an instant kill. The slashes you have here are very lethal, cutting through the aorta, lungs, and liver.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **In my mind, this one goes to the bowie knife, it's smaller, and doesn't require a wind up. Plus, you have the capability to stab and slash.

**DR. DROIAN: **No. This one obviously goes to the tomahawk. It's got more range, and does more damage.

**GIEGER: **I'm gonna go with the Doc on this one. I would rather have the tomahawk then the Bowie Knife any day of the week. Edge: Sitting Bull.

**NARRATOR: **For short range, the edge goes to Sitting Bull for the tomahawk.

**EDGE: SITTING BULL**

****NARRATOR: ****Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of the Wild West, Sitting Bull, or Billy the Kid?

For close range, Sitting Bull's tomahawk cut down Billy's Bowie Knife.

For mid-range weapons, Billy's Colt Frontier out shot Sitting Bull's Colt 1873.

For long range, Sitting Bull's 1860 Henry gunned down Billy's 1873 Winchester.

And for special weapons, Billy's shotgun destroyed Sitting Bull's bow and arrow.

Max his the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a wild west town square. On the porch of 1 of the buildings, Billy is singing for a few civilians, surrounded by his 4 men. When he finishes his piece, the civilians clap, but Billy sees something across the square. Walking into the square is Sitting Bull and 4 of his men.

**BILLY: 5 SITTING BULL: 5**

Other civilians, including the one watching Billy quickly run out of the square and spread the word to leave. Billy's men get up and arm themselves. The 2 groups stare each other down when the 2 squads simultaneously raise their weapons and start firing at each other. After a lot of rounds are fired, 1 of Bull's archers gets shot, and so does 1 of Billy's men.

**BILLY: 4 SITTING BULL: 4**

1 of Billy's men ducks into the bar, and the other 3 run out of the square. Bull then sends 1 of his men to go into a 2 story building as a sniper, and head toward the bar. He tells his archer to keep watch outside, and hands him his henry, before drawing his revolver and heading inside with his other man. Inside the bar, Bull's man looks around, but only sees civilian's hiding under the tables. Suddenly, Billy's man pops out behind the bar and fires 2 shots into Bull's man.

**BILLY: 4 SITTING BULL: 3**

Sitting Bull immediately fires a few rounds at the man with his revolver.

**BILLY: 3 SITTING BULL: 3**

Meanwhile, Billy and his other 2 accomplices sneak around the other end of the square and go into the building where Bull's sniper is. Billy sees the man, and tells 1 of his men to go up and kill him. 1 of his men volunteers, and sneaks up behind Bull's sniper, Bowie Knife drawn. He then proceeds to stab him in the back, killing him. He then pulls out his own gun and waits for Billy's signal.

**BILLY: 3 SITTING BULL: 2**

Meanwhile, Bull walks out of the bar and joins his last man. Unaware that their sniper has been killed, the 2 walk into the square and signal for him to join them. Suddenly, Billy and his men open fire on the 2 Lakotas, but they quickly take cover and start returning fire. Sitting Bull gets a lucky shot and hits Billy's sniper, causing him to fall out of the window.

**BILLY: 2 SITTING BULL: 2**

The 2 groups then disperse, and Bull's archer runs into a building. Billy sends his man to go check the building. Billy's accomplice checks the building, but doesn't find anything. He walks out and yells at Billy that the building is all clear, when Bull's archer comes up behind him and shots him in the back.

**BILLY: 1 SITTING BULL: 2**

Billy, mad over his man's death, fires a couple shots from his revolver at the archer, killing him.

**BILLY: 1 SITTING BULL: 1**

Billy then walks out to find Bull, when he sees him across the square. The 2 stare each other other down, then Sitting Bull runs toward a 2 story building with a wrap around 2 story porch. The 2 warriors fire a few rounds at each other, then Bull disappears into the house. Billy quickly follows. A few seconds later, Bull makes it to the 2nd floor porch, and turns to the right. A couple seconds later, Billy comes up the stairs and goes to the left. The 2 warriors round the corner of the back of the house at the same time and pull their triggers. "Click Click". The 2 warriors realize that their guns are empty, and Bull runs back to the front of the house, pulling out his tomahawk. The 2 warriors meet each other at the front of the building, their bladed weapons drawn. The 2 start to edge closer to each other, when civilians start to come back into the square. Sitting Bull does a downwards chop, but Billy grabs his wrist, then stabs at Bull's stomach, but Bull grabs his wrist. Bull then brings Billy in closer, and knees up into his groin. Billy lets go, and Bull shoves him to the ground. The Lakota then gets on top of Billy, and attempts the downward chop again. The same result happens, and the 2 warriors are at odds again. Bull then pushes Billy's hand away, and punches him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Bull then gets up and backs away. Billy gets up and, in blind range, charges at Bull. The Lakota then sidesteps and cuts down on Billy's arm, causing him to drop the knife. Sitting Bull then grabs Billy by the shirt, shoves him into the railing, and they both fall to the ground. Bull then swings down, bringing his tomahawk down on to Billy's face.

**BILLY: 0 STTING BULL: 1**

All the civilians run away screaming, and Sitting Bull lets out a Lakota war cry, raising his tomahawk into the air.

**WINNER: **Sitting Bull

**SITTING BULL: **532

1860 Henry Repeating Rifle: 184

Colt 1873: 132

Bow and Arrow: 119

Tomahawk: 97

**BILLY THE KID: **468

1873 Winchester Rifle: 188

Colt Frontier Six-Shooter: 134

Shotgun: 113

Bowie Knife: 33

**NARRATOR: **In the battle of wild west fighters, Sitting Bull came out on top, with his Henry and 1873 dominating the battle.

**GIEGER: **In this battle, Sitting Bull won 53.2 percent of the time, whereas Billy the Kid only won out 46.8 percent of the time.

**DESMOULIN: **I was surprised at the result of this matchup. After the Crazy Horse vs. Poncho Villa match-up, I didn't think that Sitting Bull was gonna win. There was a reason that Sitting Bull was killed by over 40 men, and Billy was only killed by 1. Bull was a general, and he was a fighter. Billy was an outlaw. I'm not surprised by this result.

**THE END.**

****NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE VIETNAM AGE U.S.A MARINES GOES UP AGAINST THE BRITISH LAND FORCES FALKLAND ISLANDS BRIGADE.****


	8. US Marines vs LFFI

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **The U.S marines. Elite fighters for the U.S in the jungles of Vietnam, who fought North Vietnam.

_( Marine squad walking through the jungle. Marines shooting at vietcong and NVC soldiers)_

The LFFI. Land Forces Falkland Islands commandos, who reclaimed the Falklands for Britain.

_( LFFI sniper shooting Argentinian fighter. LFFI squad storm a building, shooting men inside)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

**NARRATOR: **Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test the weapons of 2 of the best fighting forces in the late 20th century.

**U.S MARINES**

Est. 1775

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs

Age: 23

**LFFI**

Est. 1982

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 175 lbs

Age: 28

**DESMOULIN: **I'm gonna give my edge to the LFFI. They were older, had more experience, and had later technology.

**DR. DORIAN: **I'm gonna say the marines are gonna win. They have the better weapons, and better training.

**NARRATOR: **Representing the LFFI are Henry Wilton, a Falkland Veteran, and Charles Jameson,a Falkland War expert.

And representing the U.S Marines are Bruce Hunter, a Vietnam veteran, and Jeffry Bolinski, a Vietnam weapons expert.

To begin the battle, we will start in close with the pistols.

The LFFI's pistol of choice is...

**BROWNING HI-POWER**

Range: 55 yards

Ammo: 9mm

13 rounds

1,100 FPS

**NARRATOR: **And the Marines strike back the famous Colt M1911

**COLT M1911**

Range: 60 yards

Ammo: .45 ACP

7 rounds

825 FPS

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will have to attack a small outpost, with 2 people. They will then have to move onto a small building with 3 people, 1 of which is moving. The team with the most hits and time wins.

Up 1st is Henry with the Browning Hi-power.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry moves up to the outpost and shots the 2 dummies a few times each, and then moves on to the building, reloading at the same time. He sees the 1st dummy, and fires a few rounds at it. He takes aim at the moving dummy and fires a few rounds, then empties his clip into the last dummy.

**DR. DORIAN: **You killed 1 of the 1st 2 dummies,with shots to the chest. The moving target you hit right in the aorta, heart, and lungs. The last dummy you hit in the head, neck, and chest.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Bruce with the M1911.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Bruce goes up to the 1st 2 dummies and fires a couple rounds at them. He then goes over to the building, and shots the moving target 2 times. He finally fires his last rounds at the last 2 targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st 2 dummies you hit in the heart, killing both. Once again you show this gun's power, you hit the moving one in the shoulder and blow it's arm off, then hit it in the head, and blow that off too. The last 2 targets are also dead.

**DESMOULIN: **Henry, you completed the course in 47 seconds with 4 kills. Bruce, you completed the course in 41 seconds with 5 kills.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **My edge goes to the Colt. It was faster, more powerful, and performed better in the test. Edge: Colt M1911.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Marines for the Colt M1911.

**EDGE: U.S MARINES**

**NARRATOR: **For our next test, we will see how the long range weapons of the 2 teams perform.

The LFFI fire off with the Lee Enfield L42A1.

**L42A1**

Range: 550 yards

Ammo: .303

Mag: 10 rounds

Bolt Action

**CHARLES: **This weapon system was adapted from the SMLE rifle used in World War II. It was accurate, powerful, and had a very fast and smooth bolt for reloading quickly.

**NARRATOR: **But the Marines bring a sniper rifle to the fight.

**M40A1 **

Range: 875 yards

Ammo: 7.62

Mag: 5 rounds

Bolt-Action

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will have to hit 3 targets from 300 yards away. 1 target is on the outside of the building, and the other 2 are looking out the windows.

Up 1st is Charles with the L42A1

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Charles aims in and fires at the 1st target, hitting its chest. He then takes aim at the next target, and fires, but misses the the shot. He takes aim again and shoots the target in the head. Charles aims at the last target, and hits it in the chest.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Jeffrey with the M40.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jeffrey takes aim and hits the 1st target. He then immediately moves on the 2nd target, and hits that one too. He fires at the last target, but misses. Jeffrey takes one last shot, and hits the last dummy.

**DESMOULIN: **Charles, you hit all 3 targets, with 1 miss, in 40 seconds. Jeffrey, you hit all 3 targets, also with 1 miss, in 42 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the Enfield. Although it does not have as long a range, it was faster, and had more shots. Edge: L42A1

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to the LFFI for the L42A1 sniper rifle.

**EDGE: LFFI**

**NARRATOR: **Up next, the 2 teams will test the main weapons of these 2 warriors.

For the LFFI, the weapon of choice is the L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle

**L1A1 SLR**

Range: 500 yards

Ammo: 7.62

Mag: 20 rounds

Semi-Auto

**NARRATOR: **And the marines strike back with the famous M16A1.

**M16A1**

Range: 500 yards

Ammo: 5.56

Mag: 30 rounds

950 RPM

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will go through a kill house. The 1st room has 1 target, the 2nd 2, and the 3rd 2. When they finish that, the will go out to the back of the kill house and shoot at 1 target 100 yards away behind sandbag cover. The 2 teams are on the clock, and the team with the better score wins.

**NARRATOR: **Up 1st is Jeffry with the M16.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Jeffry kicks down the door and shoots the 1st target 4 times in the chest and head. He goes into the next room and shoots the 2 targets in the chest. In the last room, Jeffry fires a few shots into both the targets. He runs out the back, and takes aim. He fires 6 rounds before stopping.

**DR. DORIAN: **You definitely killed all of the targets in kill house, but what I'm interested in is the long range target. You missed your 1st 2 shots, and the next 3 were in the gut and chest. This guy could still fight back, but would eventually die.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Henry with the L1A1.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Henry knocks down the door and fires at the 1st target once. He goes into the 2nd room and misses his 1st shot, but hits both of the dummies. In the 3rd room he puts 2 rounds into 1 dumie, and 1 in another. He goes out the back, and fires 3 shots at the target.

**DR. DORIAN: **Like with Jeffry, all of your shots in the kill house were lethal. I noticed that you fired less shots though. With the long range kill, you definitely did a lot of damage, you would have dropped him in the 1st hit. Your 2nd shot missed, and your 3rd got him in the gut, This is also is a kill shot.

**DESMOULIN: **Jeffry, you were faster, completing the course in 38 seconds. However, you missed more shots, and did not effectively neutralize the long range target. Henry, you completed the course in 41 seconds, fired less shots, and effectively killed the long range targets.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER: **I give my edge to the M16. Although it fired a smaller bullet, it can fire them at full auto and recoil is less. The gun is also smaller, lighter, and more maneuverable.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the L1A1 should get the edge. It was more accurate and more powerful.

**DESMOULIN: **I have to go with the M16. There is a reason we still use it today, and no one has ever heard of the L1A1. Full-auto and more bullets beats power and range in my book. Edge: M16

**NARRATOR: **For main rifles, the edge goes to the Marines for the M16A1 assault rifle.

**EDGE: MARINES**

**NARRATOR:** For lots of firepower, the 2 warriors turn to their machine guns. The LFFI use the L7A2.

**L7A2 **

Range: 875 yards

Ammo: 7.62

Mag: 50 rounds

750 RPM

**HENRY:** This is a variant of the famous FN MAG machine gun. The L7A2 was a British version with a 50 round belt box. Like most machine guns, this could use different length belts, from 50 to 250.

**NARRATOR:** The Marines strike back with: The M60 machine gun.

**M60**

Range: 1000 yards

Ammo: 7.62

Mag: 150 rounds

550 RPM

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will need to fire at 5 targets, 3 in the open and 2 behind cinderblocks. They will then have to move to a new location to take out a cinderblock bunker with 3 dummies in it. The 2 teams will be on the clock.

Up 1st are the Americans with the M60.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Bruce and Jeffry setup the M60, and start shooting in bursts, taking out the 1st 3 targets. Jeffry then sprays into the cellblock cover, and takes out the 2 targets. The 2 then run over to the 2nd firing point, and spray into the bunker window until the last 3 targets are down.

**NARRATOR: **Up next are Henry and Charles with the L7A2.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Henry and Charles set up the M7A2 faster than Bruce and Jeffry. They fire 3 round bursts at the 1st 3 targets, and then spray longer into the 2 other targets. They then run to the 2nd firing point and start firing. They quickly run out of ammo, and have to reload. Finally, they finish off the last 3 targets.

**DESMOULIN: **Bruce and Jeffry, you took 48 seconds to complete the course. Henry and Charles, you did it in 57 seconds, but fired less shots.

Now were going to do a 2nd test that will come into effect during the sim. Were going to do a torture test on these 2 guns. Were going to drop them on the ground, cover them in mud, and pour water down the barrel, then were going to have you guys fire the gun full auto untill the barrel overheats. There will be a thermometer on the barrel to tell us the temperature.

Goeff takes the M60 and throws it on the ground. He then takes some mud and rubs it on the bolt and system of the gun, and pours water down the barrel. Bruce then loads the gun with some difficulty, then tries to fire, but the gun jams. He then skillfuly opens up the gun and quickly clears the mud and bullet, then successfully fire the gun. The gun then overheats after about 125 rounds.

Geoff then does the same with the L7A1. Charles loads the gun, and it fires. He fires and it overheats after about 95 rounds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **This one goes to the L7A2. Although the M60 was faster, reliability will be a big factor in this sim, and the L7A2 took it in that respect.

**DORIAN: **I think the M60 wins. It has more rounds, was faster, and although less reliable, marines were trained to quickly clear jams, and it doesn't overheat as fast.

**GIEGER: **I agree with Geoff. You're not going to spray for 10 seconds, but you are going to be crawling through the mud. Edge: L7A2

**NARRATOR: **For machine guns, the edge goes to the LFFI for the L7A2.

**EDGE: LFFI**

**NARRATOR: **These 2 warriors also used explosive weapons.

**DESMOULIN: **Since these 2 were allied, and fought around the same time, some of the weapons they use are going to overlap. In the explosives category, they both used the same weapons, but some are more well attached to one group than the other.

**NARRATOR:** The marines use the famous M203 underbarrel grenade launcher.

**M203**

Range: 160 yards

Ammo: 40mm

Single-shot

15 foot radius

**NARRATOR: **The LFFI strike back with…

**M79 **

Range: 380 yds

Ammo: 40mm

Single-shot

15 foot radius

**DESMOULIN: **To test you 2 weapons, we will have you launch a grenade at a room with 3 dummies 30 yards away. Then you will shoot at a target 100 yards away to test accuracy.

**NARRATOR: **Up 1st is Henry with the M79.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, BLOW EM' UP!

Henry opens the M79, puts in a grenade, and fires at the room. It explodes, and the walls shake. He then runs the the 100 yard station, loads up, takes aim, and fires the grenade. It barely hits the target, and it explodes into a million pieces.

**DR. DORIAN: **All of the shock patches are tripped, and the shrapnel did a lot of damage, all of these targets are dead.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Bruce with the M203.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Bruce loads, and fires into the room, having similar effects as the M79. He then runs to the 100 yard, aims and fires. The grenade hits the target and blows it up.

**DR. DORIAN: **This grenade was equally devastating as the M79, everyone in here is killed instantaneously.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **The 2 grenade launchers are about equal. They performed almost identicaly in the tests.

**DR. DORIAN: **The M203 was a bit more accurate because of it's sights, but that was only 1 trial.

**DESMOULIN: **I think it's a draw.

**NARRATOR: **For explosive weapons, both warriors are equal.

**EDGE: DRAW**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win? The US Marines or the British LFFI.

For pistols, the Marine's Colt M1911 shot down the LFFI's Browning hI-Power.

For sniper rifles, The LFFI's L42A1 out shot the Marine's M40A1.

For assault rifles, the Marine's M16A1 destroyed the LFFI's L1A1.

For machine guns, the LFFI's L7A2 mowed down the Marine's M60.

For explosive weapons, the Marine's M203 was dead even with the LFFI's M79.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place next to a 30 foot wide river with a small wooden bridge crossing it. On 1 side is a 2 story concrete bunker in a clearing surrounded by jungle. On the other side is rolling hills covered in dirt and yellow grass.

The sim starts in the bunker with the Marines. 3 of them are on the 1st floor, 1 cleaning the M60 and the other 2 are playing cards and cracking jokes. 1 marine is outside, keeping watch, and the leader is upstairs writing in his journal. On the ridgeline across the river about 100 yards away, the LLFI squad appears.

**MARINES: 5 LFFI: 5**

The leader looks through binoculars, and gives his men orders. The LFFI sniper takes his L42A1 and takes aim. He fires at the Marine outside, killing him.

**MARINES: 4 LFFI: 5**

The Marines downstairs hear the shot, and 1 looks out the window to see what happened. The LFFI sniper fires again, but misses. The Marine ducks inside, and warns the others of an attack. the Marine leader upstairs grabs his M40A1, and takes aim at the enemy sniper. He fires, and kills him.

**MARINES: 4 LFFI: 4**

The LFFI squad starts to head toward the river bank. 2 marines head outside and start shooting at the LFFI. One of the LFFI takes aim with their L1A1 and kills one of the 2 Marines.

**MARINES: 3 LFFI: 4**

The other Marine runs behind the bunker for cover. The LFFI gunner starts firing at the Marine leader with his L7A2, and pins him down.

The Marine with the M60 sets up in the window, and starts firing at the LFFI, pinning them down. One of his bullets connects, and wounds the LFFI gunner. He falls, and starts firing back. One of the LFFI take out their M79, and fires at the M60, killing the gunner.

**MARINES: 2 LFFI: 4**

The Marine hiding behind the bunker peaks out, and finishes off the LFFI gunner with his M16A1.

**MARINES: 2 LFFI: 3**

The remaining LFFI run across the bridge, but not before the Marine fires his M203, blowing the bridge and killing one of the LFFI.

**MARINES: 2 LFFI: 2**

The other 2 LFFI make it across, and run into the jungle as the Marine fires at them. He then heads inside, and meets up with his leader. The 2 make a plan, and split up. The Marine leader goes out the back, and into a secret hut in the jungle, about 50 yards from the clearing. The other Marine heads out the front way, and receives fire from an LFFI man. He takes cover quickly and starts firing back. The LFFI man starts heading towards him, firing as he goes. He gets to a sandbag 10 feet from the Marine, and they both pop up at the same time. The LFFI amn ran out of ammo, but the marine fires a short burst into his chest.

**MARINES: 2 LFFI: 1**

The Marine heads to the backwoods hut, rendezvousing with his leader. Along the way, the LFFI leader intercepts him and knocks him and the M16 into the mud. He raises his gun to shot but the Marine grabs it and knocks it out of his hands. The 2 start wrestling, and the Marine knocks him away long enough to grab his M16A1. He fires, but it jams because it fell in the mud. He tries to clear the jam, but the LFFI leader grabs his Browning Hi-Power and shoots him in the head.

**MARINES: 1 LFFI: 1**

The Marine leader sees the battle, and starts firing at the LFFI with his M16. The LFFI leader quickly runs to the bunker and goes inside. The Marine leader pulls out his M1911, and heads toward the building. The Marine was happy he put on a flack jacket today, but realised that the LFFI leader also had one. The Marine carefully goes to the back door, and kicks it open. He clears the room, and then heads upstairs. He decides to run in really fast to take the LFFI leader off guard, and runs. The LFFI leader opens fire, and catches the Marine a few times in the chest. The Marine leader falls to the ground, but alive because of his flak jacket. He raises his M1911 and fires once into the LFFI leader's chest. The powerful .45 round goes through the flak jacket, and kills him.

**MARINES: 1 LFFI: 0**

The Marine gets up, and writes in this journal "Killed some Brits today…"

**WINNER: U.S MARINES**

**MARINES:** 592

M16A1: 201

M60: 177

M203: 112

M40A1: 68

COLT M1911: 44

**LFFI: **408

L1A1: 183

L7A2: 142

M79: 49

BROWNING HI-POWER: 36

M42A1: 34

**NARRATOR: **In this battle of mid-20th century combatants, the U.S Marines came out on top with a 184 kill lead.

**DR. DORIAN: **The M16 really won the day for the Marines, getting more kills than any other weapon. Surprisingly, machine guns didn't play as big a role as I thought they would play, and the M60 got more kills than the M7A2.

We see the Marine leader get up, and write in this journal "Killed some Brits today…"

**THE END**

**Next time, on Deadliest Warrior, it's a battle on the 7 seas as the notorious Blackbeard takes on the cruel Ching Shih.**


	9. Ching Shih vs Blackbeard

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR:** Blackbeard. Legendary pirate, that terrorized the Caribbean and colonies, collecting riches and taking names for 2 years.

_(Blackbeard and his crew boarding a ship, sounds of yelling, swords clashing, and guns being fired)_

Ching Shih. Prostitute turned pirate, ruling the Red Flag Fleet and the Chinese seas, defeating all foes that came her way.

_(Red Flag Fleet, 300 strong, approaching a smaller fleet, cuts to firey balls being flung into ships, and pirates fighting with traditional Chinese weapons)_

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test 2 of the most notorious pirates to sail the seven seas:

**BLACKBEARD:**

1716-18 A.D

Age: 37

Height: 6'5''

Weight: 220 lbs

**CHING SHIH:**

1807-10 A.D

Age: 34

Height: 5'2''

Weight: 125 lbs

**DESMOULIN:** I'm so excited for this battle! For the first time, we're gonna be bringing naval ships into this! Were gonna be comparing the legendary _Queen Anne's Revenge_ against the war junks Ching Shih used.

**DR. DORIAN:** I'm gonna give my edge to Blackbeard, if only because of the man himself. He's HUGE, especially for the day, and before he was a pirate, he was in the the Navy. Ching Shih is a very petite woman, and she was a prostitute before she rose to power.

**DESMOULIN:** I'd have to disagree with you. Ching was cunning. Sure, she was a prostitute, but she was extremely cunning. Within a couple years, she was one of the most powerful people in China, and not even the British Navy could subdue her. While Blackbeard was killed after 2 years of pirating, Ching Shih retired and became a successful business woman.

**GIEGER:** Ching Shih was around about 90 years after Blackbeard was, but she was in a poor environment, and her crew usually used traditional weapons. However, she was excellent at what she did. Ching had a very strict code, whereas Blackbeard was a bit more disorganized, and only had a small crew. I think it's a tossup.

**NARRATOR: **Representing Blackbeard are Michael Triplett and David Hernandez, the same two who were one the Pirate team in season one.

And representing Ching Shih is Phillip Dang, a competitive Wushu champion, and Da-Xia Lin, a Ching Shih expert.

For the first test, the 2 pirates bring their close range weapons of choice. Ching Shih brings to the table 2 swords: the Jian and the Dao.

**JIAN:**

Length: 28 inches

Weight: 2 lbs

Double-edged

Steel

**DAO:**

Length: 36 inches

Weight: 2.5 lbs

Single edged

Curved blade

**DA-XIA:** Ching Shih and her pirates used 2 types of swords. The Jian was a shorter, more graceful sword, that was used by people with power. The Jian took skill to wield, and was an excellent trusting weapon.

**PHILLIP:** The Dao was more like a sabre. It was longer, and great at slashing. It was a bit easier to wield, since it was longer and did more damage.

**NARRATOR:** Blackbeard strikes back with…

**CUTLASS:**

Length: 26 inches

Weight: 2 lbs

Single-edged

Steel

**MICHAEL:** The cutlass was the tried and true weapon of the seas. It was robust, so you could cut ropes, canvas, and whatever else you would need to cut, but it was also compact enough to use in a crowded or confined space. Perfect for a ship raid.

**NARRATOR:** To test these swords, the experts will have to go through a gauntlet of carcasses. First, they will have to slash into a pig, then go into a narrow hallway, where they will have to stab a side of beef, and slash another pig in the confined space, to simulate the cramped environment of a ship.

First up is Michael, confidently wielding the cutlass.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… HACK EM' UP!

Michael winds up and slashes the pig carcass one handed, cutting it clean in half. He then hustles into the hallway and carries his momentum into the side of beef, plunging the blade hilt-deep into it. However, when he has to back up to pull the blade out. He then approaches the last pig with the same vigor, and slashes diagonally across the chest, leaving a wide gash across it.

**DORIAN:** So let's look at this first slash _(as everyone chuckles)_. So obviously you cut him in half. His spine, guts, and aorta are all cut in half.

This thrust is a kill, it would go right through anyone you stabbed, especially someone as small as Ching Shih. I did notice how you struggled to take the blade out though. That could hurt you if one of their friends was around.

This last slash is surprisingly deep for the short windup you had. This wound broke the rib cage, cut deep into the lung, and nicked the aorta. This person may not die right away, but they would be completely incapacitated, so they're as good as dead.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Phillip with the Dao.

**DESMOULIN: **3… 2… 1… KILL EM'!

Phillip skillfully approaches the first pig and yells as he slashes, cutting the pig clean in half. He then advances into the hallway, where he stops short of the pig carcass and trusts. The blade goes a few inches into the meat, and Phillip pulls the blade out with ease. When he get to the last carcass, he awkwardly raises the Dao and lets out a roar as he swings down onto the pig's shoulder, disconnecting the leg and causing the head to slump to the side.

**DORIAN: **Like the cutlass,your full swing cut the pig in half. This is an overkill.

Your thrust was good. You definitely went deep enough to kill, but still made it easy to draw your blade out.

The last strike is where we start to see trouble. You seemed a little awkward with your windup in the confined space. Your blow was still plenty lethal, severing this arm and cutting into the top of the heart.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Jian, Da-Xia will demonstrate its capabilities on a ballistics gel torso.

Da-Xia calmly raises the Jian and slashes the neck of the gel, cutting deep into it, turning the yellow gel red. As the crew cheers, she trusts the blade deep into its chest, and effortlessly draws it out. For a final strike, Da-Xia cuts into the right side of the gel.

**DORIAN:** Your first slash cuts deep into the neck, severing the carotid artery. All his blood would be on the floor in a minute.

This stab was perfectly placed. It went right in between the ribs, and hits the heart and lung. This guy's blood can't pump, and his lung is collapsed. Another kill shot.

The slash into his side is not as devastating as the last. You nicked the kidney, and got some of the intestine. However, it doesn't seem like this is a killshot. This person would still be able to fight.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I think Ching Shih gets the edge here. While the cutlass seemed better in a confined environment, you get reach with the Dao and precision with the Jian.

**DORIAN:** I agree. Da-Xia's precision with the Jian was very impressive. The Dao was a bit more awkward than the cutlass, but had the reach advantage, and was equally as deadly. Edge, Ching Shih.

**NARRATOR:** For close range, Ching Shih's Dao and Jian combination has the edge over Blackbeard's Cutlass.

**EDGE: CHING SHIH**

**NARRATOR:** Next, we will test the long range weapons of these pirates.

Ching Shih's long range death-dealer is the Ban Jiu Jiao Chong Musket.

**BAN JIU JIAO CHONG:**

Length: 39 inches

Weight: 9 lbs

Caliber: .53

Matchlock

**DA-XIA:** The Ban Jiu Jiao Chong was a short matchlock musket commonly used by Chinese pirates. Ban Jiu Jiao Chong is Chinese for "Wild pigeon leg musket", since it looks like a pigeon sleeping on one leg when it's on a stand. Since it lacks a stock, it was usually used with a stand.

**DAVID:** That pigeon gun has nothing on the tried and true musket of the world.

**BROWN BESS MUSKET:**

Length: 58

Weight: 10.5 lbs

Caliber: .75

Flintlock

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 early firearms, the team has devised a test to determine the accuracy and rate of fire of the 2 muskets.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright! To see which of these guns is better, you have 4 targets 100 feet away, 2 moving, to standing still. The clock starts when you get your first shot off. This test will determine how fast you can reload your gun, and how accurate you are.

**NARRATOR:** up first is Phillip with the Ban Jiu Jiao Chong.

**DESMOULIN:** Whenever you're ready, Phillip!

Phillip takes aim at a stationary target, musket on a firing stand, and fires, starting the clock. The bullet connects, striking the dummy in the chest, causing red liquid to spill out of the hole. Phillip takes gun off the stand, letting it fall to the ground, as he tries to quickly reload the musket. After 51.3 seconds, he finishes reloading, sets up the stand, and fires, hitting a moving target. He repeats this 2 more times, his reloading averaging 48.5 seconds, and stops the clock with a shot into another dummies chest.

_(Guys go to determine the damage)_

**DORIAN:** Your first shot is perfect, right into the aorta. This would put him down, and he's dead in about 1 minute.

Your shot on the moving target his right next to the shoulder. This may not be a kill shot, as you missed any vital organs, but you incapacitated his right arm.

**NARRATOR:** The other 2 shots are kill shots into the chest.

Up next is David, using the Brown Bess Musket.

**DESMOULIN:** Clock starts on you, David!

David aims, and quickly fires, hitting a stationary dummy in the mid-section. His reload is faster and more confident than Phillip's, finishing in 43.8 seconds. He aims, and fires at a moving dummy, hitting square in the chest. He repeats this 2 more times, and finishes with a shot into the head of the last dummy.

_(Guys go to determine the damage)_

**DORAIN:** Your shot is very similar to Phillip's, right into the aorta.

Your headshot was quite impressive, right under the nose, and came out the back of his neck. This guy is dead before he hits the ground.

**NARRATOR:** Like Phillip, the other 2 shots are kill shots into the chest.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright you two. Phillip, you killed 3 of the targets in 4:47.7. Your average reload time was 48.5 seconds.

David, you killed all 4 of the targets in 3:58.2. Your reload time was 41.3 seconds. Which means that the Brown Bess was faster and more accurate.

**DAVID:** Pirates were used to using muskets, and most could reload much faster than I could. To my knowledge, Chinese pirates were not as skillful with their weapons.

**NARRATOR:** But there's more to a gun than accuracy and speed. Being in the ocean, weapons will often be exposed to wet environments. In this next test, the team will determine how effective these guns are at staying functional when wet.

**DESMOULIN:** Obviously, if we get the gun wet when you're reloading it, it's not going to work. So we're gonna mist you when the gun is fully loaded and primed. David, you're going first.

After loading the gun, Desmoulin mists David with a hose, as everyone laughs at his obvious discomfort at getting wet.

When Desmoulin gives the word, David pulls the trigger, and the gun goes off.

**DAVID:** The reason that this gun actually worked is that all the powder is covered, so as long as it's loaded before it gets wet, you're good.

**NARRATOR:** Up next Phillip will use the Matchlock.

When Phillip loads the gun, Desmoulin mists him with a hose.

Phillip aims, pulls the trigger, and nothing but an audible click happens. To fix the problem, he relights the wick, dumps out the powder in the pan, then puts more dry powder in. He pulls the trigger again, and after a short delay, the gun goes off.

_(Back at the studio)_

**DESMOULIN:** So the reason that the flintlock worked and the matchlock didn't is back here.

_(Holds up the Brown Bess)_

The pan is covered up, and the spark is created by friction when you pull the trigger, so the spark isn't put out.

_(Holds up the matchlock)_

On this one, there has to be a lit wick, and the pan isn't covered up. When the gun gets wet, the wick will be extinguished, and the powder gets wet.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** The edge obviously goes to the Brown Bess. It's more accurate, on account of the longer barrel and butt stock. It has a bigger caliber. And, it's better suited for a wet environment, which is very common on a ship. Edge: Brown Bess.

**NARRATOR:** For long range weapons, the edge goes to blackbeard for the Brown Bess musket.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

**NARRATOR:** For the first time on deadliest warrior, we will be looking at the naval vessels that these two notorious pirates of the seven seas commanded.

Blackbeard brings his signature ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

**QUEEN ANNE'S REVENGE:**

Frigate

103 feet long

40 cannons

10 knots

**MICHAEL:** The QAR is the most famous pirate ship ever. It was originally a ship for the Royal Navy, then the French captured it and turned it into a slave ship. Then Blackbeard captured it and renamed it as a nod to his service under Queen Anne in the Navy. He retrofitted it with 40 cannons, of various sizes.

_(Gestures to table, where a variety of cannonballs and shots are)_

**DAVID:** The heaviest of the bunch were a few 18-pound cannons, meant for taking down ships. Most of the cannons were anywhere between 6-pounders to ½- pounders. However, what Blackbeard would do is aim the cannons right above the deck, and load the cannons with various, nasty stuff, like broken glass, nails, and chains. That way he could raid the ship, but kill a lot of the crew and make it easier.

**NARRATOR:** Ching Shih used a special vessel unique to China: The War Junk.

**WAR JUNK:**

5 mast Junk

165 feet long

12 carronades

Wind Channeling Sails

**DA-XIA:** The junk was a very unique, effective ship, despite its name. They tended to be larger than most ships, and they had very special sails. The way they are shaped, it allows the sails to catch wind and direct it into other sails in the direction you want to go. This allows you to keep good speed no matter what direction the wind is blowing. Most war junks had carronades, which were essentially short, powerful cannons.

**DESMOULIN:** Unfortunately, we can't get ships this size, equip them with cannons, and have a big naval battle. So we have to leave a lot to the imagination and historical documents. BUT, we do have some cannons, and we can see what they do against flesh and the hull of a ship.

**NARRATOR:** First we're testing a 6-pound cannon that was found on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. We have a panel of what a junk hull would be like.

**DESMOULIN:** So junk hulls were usually made from softwoods, like pine. However if we come over here:

_(goes to the side of the hull, revealing multiple layers)_

The hull is built similarly to bamboo, with many cross beams and layers, but we'll see how it fairs against a cannonball.

**NARRATOR:** The crew sets up a 6-pound cannon, like what would be found on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. After loading the artillery, Michael stands ready to light.

**DESMOULIN:** RANGE IS HOT! 3… 2... 1... FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Michael lights the fuse, and a deafening BOOM! resounds, followed by a thick cloud of smoke.

_(Guys go check the damage)_

**DESMOULIN:** I can see right through that hole, so it seems like the hull didn't do much to stop the cannonball.

**DORIAN:** If you come to the back here, there's a lot of wood missing around the exit, so this actually damaged the area substantially around the hole itself.

**NARRATOR:** But Blackbeard's signature was loading the cannons with shrapnel, then aiming them at the crew, rather than the ship. To test this scatter-shot, we have 6 dummies, arranged in 2 rows, 50 feet away. This will test the penetration and spread, as well as the lethality of this tactic.

_(David demonstrates the different shrapnel)_

**DAVID:** Broken glass, musket balls, broken chains, nails, anything they could find.

David puts the assorted shrapnel in a burlap bag, then the crew loads the cannon, inserting the bundle into the barrel.

**DESMOULIN:** RANGE IS HOT! 3… 2... 1... FIRE IN THE HOLE!

David sets off the cannon, and another loud BOOM! Sounds off, followed by the accompanying smoke cloud. When it clears, some of the dummies are knocked over, some with blood streaming down them.

_(Guys go to determine the damage)_

**DORIAN:** 2 of these guys were knocked over but the force of being hit, and you can see why. They have chains and glass shards all inside them.

This guy caught a few nails in the face. This is another kill.

So you killed 3 of the 6, but all of these guys are ruined, and the survivors would probably lose use of some limbs, or get blinded, and are gonna die of infection eventually.

**NARRATOR:** Blackbeard's cannon was very effective at killing enemy sailors, and the 6-pound ball punched right through the War Junk's hull.

Now to test Ching Shih's carronades.

**DA-XIA:** These carronades were shorter than cannons, but had a heavier ball. This particular one:

_(Puts hand on carronade next to her)_

Fires an 18-pound ball, more than twice the size of the Blackbeard cannon.

**NARRATOR:** The _Queen Anne's Revenge_'s hull was built differently than Ching Shih's junk. It was made of oak wood, a denser material, and had a more conventional bulkhead layout. The hull is marginally thinner than that of the War Junk, as the boat was much smaller.

The crew sets up the carronade, and loads it with an 18-lb ball, aiming it at the makeshift hull. 10 feet behind the hull is a dummy to test the shrapnel damage and impact of a direct hit.

**DESMOULIN:** IN 3,2,1, FIRE!

Da-Xia lights the cannon and the loudest BOOM! yet resonates, followed by a large smoke cloud.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DESMOULIN:** Whoa! That is a big hole! And look back here! This is a massive exit hole. There's splinters everywhere, and the exit hole is about a foot in diameter.

**DORIAN:** Look at this target! The ball went right through his stomach! He's ripped in half, not to mention he's got some nasty splinters, but none of those are serious.

_(Guys go back to the fight club to look at the specifications of the actual ships)_

**DESMOULIN: **So let's look first at the ships themselves. The War Junk has a pine hull, so it's more vulnerable to cannonballs. On the other hand, the _Queen Anne's_ has an oak hull, which a hardwood.

**GIEGER: **Let's look at the size of that hull. The junk is 165 feet long, and has 5 masts, where as the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is only 103 feet long, with 3 masts. That means the junk can inflict damage across the whole ship.

**DORIAN:** That's not too impressive though. The junk only has 6 carronades on each side, the _Queen Anne's_ has 20. Remember that it also has some 18-pounders as well, so it can do a lot of damage to the weaker pine hull.

**DESMOULIN:** Let's talk movement. The _Queen Anne's_ is capable of going 10 knots, and since it's smaller it can maneuver better than the War Junk. That being said, the junk is able to harness wind not matter what direction it's blowing. So the junk is better in unfavorable conditions, but the smaller frigate is faster and more maneuverable.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

I think this goes to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. It has better armament, it's faster, and the hull is better. Edge: Blackbeard.

**NARRATOR:** For vessels, the edge goes to Blackbeard for the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

**NARRATOR:** Each of these innovative pirates brings a special weapon to the table.

For Ching Shih, the stinkpot is the chemical weapon of choice.

**STINKPOT:**

Diameter: 4-6 inches

Sulfur

Cotton fuse

Clay shell

**DA-XIA:** The stink pot was an early chemical weapon, kind of like mace. It's shaped sort of like a grenade, but it's filled with sulfur and other chemicals. You would light the fuse, then throw it onto an enemy ship. When the clay shell breaks on impact, the sulfur lights, and emits a noxious gas that can be poisonous.

**PHILLIP:** When they would use this, they would send someone to the top of the mast, along with a basket of 10 or so of these. He was supposed to throw them onto any ships that were trying to board.

**NARRATOR:** To test the stinkpot, a volunteer will light a stinkpot, then throw it on the ground at his feet.

Paramedics are on standby, in case of an emergency.

**DESMOULIN:** Whenever you're ready, Dave.

Dave light the fuse, then throws down the stinkpot a few feet away from his feet. After a few seconds, he starts to cough and become nauseous, his eyes watering profusely. About 15 seconds after the pot first broke, Dave doubles over and vomits at the stench.

Immediately paramedics rush to his side and help him out of the room, they too almost vomiting.

Another man rushes in with a fire extinguisher, putting out the flame, ending the emission of the noxious gas.

_(A few minutes later, after Dave recovers)_

**DESMOULIN:** So David, what was it like being hit with a stinkpot?

_(After a quick laugh)_

**DAVE:** Well, it sucked. After a couple seconds, when the fumes hit me, it was like mace. My eyes were watering, I almost couldn't breathe, and the stench was like you couldn't believe. I was completely incapacitated.

**NARRATOR:** When the stink bomb goes off, a gas called sulfur dioxide is emitted. If someone breathes that in for too long, it can cause severe lung damage, and even death. However, Dave seems to be doing fine, and the paramedics give him the all-clear.

The crew and the Ching Shih team thank Dave for volunteering, before he goes back to work.

**NARRATOR:** Blackbeard's special weapon of choice is more lethal than any gass.

**BLUNDERBUSS:**

Shotgun

Length: 26.5 inch barrel

Weight: 12 lbs

Flintlock

**DAVID:** The blunderbuss was an early shotgun. It's barrel is like a trumpet, so you could load it easier. Instead of a single musket ball, you could load this with 5 or 6, or any shrapnel you might find, like nails and rocks.

**NARRATOR:** To test the lethality of the blunderbuss, David will shot a pig carcass 15 feet away.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… FIRE!

David fires the blunderbuss from the hip, ripping a sizable hole in the pig's midsection, and many smaller holes from stray shrapnel.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** So it looks like the musket balls all stayed in the same area, and as you can see, it made a big hole, about the size of my fist. Any organs or arteries here are shredded. There's no way this guy is surviving.

It seems like some of the shrapnel spread out a little more, since it's light than the normal shot.

We have a nail buried deep here, and lots of of other punctures, which aren't that lethal, but would hurt a lot and cause infection.

**NARRATOR:** So who's special weapons gets the edge?

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DORIAN:** My edge goes to the blunderbuss, the stinkpot hurts, but it's not lethal. The blunderbuss is VERY lethal.

**DESMOULIN:** I say the stinkbomb, since they were used in mass, you could incapacitate a whole crew. The blunderbuss may be a killer, but the stinkpot can affect multiple people, and incapacitate them for a kill. Edge: Stinkpot.

**NARRATOR:** For special weapons, the edge goes to Ching Shih for the Stinkpot.

**EDGE: CHING SHIH**

**NARRATOR:** Next, we will test the medium weapons of these two warriors.

Blackbeard takes aim with flintlock pistols.

**FLINTLOCK PISTOL:**

Length: 7.3 inch barrel

Weight: 1.5 lbs

Various calibers

1-3 barrels

**MICHAEL:** Blackbeard was very fond of pistols. He carried no less than 3 pairs, along with as many as 4 in his belt. On top of that, he carried a double-barreled pocket pistol, similar to a derringer. Most of his pistols were conventional French or English single barrels, but he had a couple multi barrel pistols as well.

**NARRATOR:** Ching Shih brings a more traditional weapon to the fight.

**QIANG:**

Length: 7 feet

Weight: 2 lbs

10 inch Steel head

Wax wood or bamboo shaft

**PHILLIP:** In Chinese, Qiang simply means spear. There were different types, and this is actually considered a pointed staff, since it is less than 9 feet in length. Since it was also used as a staff, it's made of a softer wood, like wax wood or bamboo.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Qiang spear, we've set up a ballistics gel torso, complete with a lifelike skull.

**DESMOULIN:** This special skull we have in here will allow us to see if the staff part of the Qiang is capable of breaking bone. If it can fracture the skull, it can break any other bone in the body.

Phillip holds the Qiang like a spear, and waits for the signal.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Phillip steps forward and thrusts the spearhead deep into the ribcage. He draws it out, then stabs again into the gut, this time twisting the blade before withdrawing it. For his next strike, he spins a circle to build up momentum, using the spearhead like a blade, and cuts into the neck of the dummy. Phillip flips the spear around, using it as a staff, then raises it and brings the wax wood shaft down hard on the skull.

**DR. DORIAN:** This first stab was excellent. You went right into the ribs, and punctured a lung. This may not be an instantaneous kill, but he couldn't fight back.

This next stab, you twisted before you pulled it out. That would cause extreme pain to this person, and does even more damage to the area.

Your slash into the neck went deep enough to kill, but you missed the artery, so this person could keep fighting after that.

Your hit to the skull didn't fracture, but based on the reading we got from the spear's speed it was definitely enough to give them a good concussion. This hit alone wouldn't kill, but it could stun someone long enough to get a kill strike in.

**NARRATOR:** Next, Michael will demonstrate the various pistols used by Blackbeard on our indoor range.

First, a conventional French naval musket.

**DESMOULIN:** SHOOT EM' UP!

Michael takes aim, and fires, hitting the dummy square in the chest.

**DORIAN:** This is a kill. The shot went right into his aorta, and came out with a nasty exit wound.

I think we can say that one shot from this pistol is enough to kill or seriously injure someone.

**NARRATOR:** Next, Michael demonstrates a 3 barreled volley pistol.

Michael aims, holding the pistol with 2 hands this time, and fires. All 3 shots go off and leave a large hole in the dummy.

**DORIAN:** Wow. This is essentially 3 shots in one. Instead of 3 neat holes, like you would expect, they just tore this whole part out of him. This shot would be lethal pretty much anywhere in the torso.

Michael then fires a 3 barrel pistol with rotating barrels, and a derringer pocket pistol that fires 2 shots at once.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** Personally, I give my edge to the Qiang. It may not have the range of the pistol, but it's more versatile, and you can use it over and over. With the pistol, you get one shot and you're done, not to mention they can misfire quite often.

**DORIAN:** I think the edge goes to the pistols. They have better range, you have a lot of them on you at one time, and they do way more damage than the spear.

**GIEGER:** I agree with the doc. Edge: Pistols.

**NARRATOR:** For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Blackbeard for the flintlock pistols.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

**NARRATOR:** Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by slitherine studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle on the Seven Seas? The notorious Blackbeard, or the ruthless Ching Shih?

For close range weapons, Ching Shih's Dao and Jian combination cut down Blackbeard's Cutlass.

**EDGE: CHING SHIH**

For mid range weapons, Blackbeard's Flintlock Pistols shot down Ching Shih's Qiang spear.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

For long range weapons, Blackbeard's Brown Bess musket out shot Ching Shih's Ban Jiu Jiao Chong musket.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

For special weapons, Ching Shih's stinkpot smoked out Blackbeard's Blunderbuss shotgun.

**EDGE: CHING SHIH**

And for Vessels, Blackbeard's _Queen Anne's Revenge_ sank Ching Shih's War Junk.

**EDGE: BLACKBEARD**

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The simulation begins on an overcast day at sea. Aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, Blackbeard and his buccaneers celebrate their good fortune defeating the knight, dividing up the gold between the 5 of them. Their celebration is interrupted when the lookout shouts a warning and points to the horizon. Blackbeard looks through the telescope and spots a large ship with red sails. After a moment of thought, he orders his crew to prepare for battle, and heads to the helm to pilot the ship towards his target.

Ching Shih is sparing on the deck with her 1st mate, when her lookout runs to her side, yelling her name. After a quick bow, he hands her a telescope. She looks through it seeing an advancing frigate, with an East India Company flag flying over the mast. Figuring the ship has many riches, she orders the ship to slow down, and to prepare for battle.

**CHING SHIH: 5 BLACKBEARD: 5**

_(NOTE: Crews that manage the ships, like cannon crews and rigging crews do not count in the battle, but are simply there to allow the ships to function.)_

The small frigate closes the distance to the War Junk surprisingly fast. The ship goes parallel to the junk, about 100 yards away. Ching Shih grows puzzled when the East India Company flag starts lowering. Ignoring this, she turns around and orders her crew to assemble on the main deck. When Ching looks back at the ship, she is surprised to see a flag depicting a skeleton with a spear stabbing a heart.

Recognizing the ominous symbol, she quickly yells for her crew to duck. Right as she does this, the cannons on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ go off, sending cannonballs all through the War Junk's soft hull. Recovering quickly, 2 of Ching Shih's men stand up and continue towards their captain, falling right into Blackbeard's trap.

When he spots the sailors stand up, he fires the rest of his cannons, loaded with shrapnel, aimed at the deck. One of the Chinese sailors is ripped to shreds by broken chains and metal scraps, dying almost instantly. The other catches nails and glass shards in the chest and face, falling to the ground, screaming in pain.

**CHING SHIH: 4 BLACKBEARD: 5**

Angered by her casualties, she orders her War Junk to unload onto the attacking ship. 3 of the 18-pound carronade balls strike the hull of the _Queen Anne's_. Not expecting such swift retaliation, Blackbeard's crew is knocked to the floor by the sudden impact. Not one to be caught off guard, Blackbeard orders his cannons reloaded, and steers the frigate closer to his adversary.

One of the other orientals runs to the aid of the wounded sailor, checking his wounds. In an attempt to help the wounded man, he removes various nails and other shrapnel from his upper body.

Ching Shih orders the carronades to reload, but this time has the last 2 of the 6 pieces elevated to deck level, learning from her opponent. Once loaded, she orders the other 4 carronades to fire. Once more, 3 of the missiles rip through the hull of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, knocking her crew to the ground. The buccaneers get up, and scurry about the the deck once more. After a couple seconds, she fires the last 2 carronades. One flies low, hitting the hull just below deck level, then coming up through the floor, leaving a long gash in the deck. The other 18-pound ball flies true, striking a pirate in the waist, ripping him in half.

**CHING SHIH: 4 BLACKBEARD: 4**

By now, the _Queen Anne's_ has halved the distance to the War Junk. His cannons more accurate at closer range, he slows down just enough to fire 20 cannons at the junk, most ripping through the hull, some shrapnel imbedding itself in the masts of the ship, missing the crew.

One of Ching Shih's men climbs up the mast, while another sends a basket full of stinkpots up to him via pulley.

The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is now no more than 20 yards from the War Junk. Looking over, Blackbeard sees Ching Shih at the helm of the war junk, and the 2 notorious pirates make eye contact for the first time. Deciding to make them pay for his friend's death, Blackbeard unloads another volley right into the broadside of the opposing, larger ship. Not expecting an attack so close, the carronades are disabled, and the junk is immobile.

The crew of the junk is knocked off its feet, Ching included. Realizing the boat is useless, she orders them to drop anchor. Ching Shih looks up at her man on the mast, and gives him the signal, as she runs to the main deck.

Once the 2 vessels are about 30 feet apart, Blackbeard drops anchor and orders his crew to assemble at mid-deck. Just as the buccaneers assemble, the Chinese pirate hurls a stinkpot at them, and it explodes at their feet. The pirates are caught off guard, and began to wretch, some vomit, at the stink.

Taking advantage of this Ching Shih takes aim at the crowd with her Ban Jiu Jiao Chong. She fires, and one of the enemy pirates goes down.

**CHING SHIH: 4 BLACKBEARD: 3**

Finally realizing what was going on, Blackbeard's crew spreads out, fleeing the stinkpots being flung at them. After taking a few seconds to wipe his eyes, Blackbeard's 1st mate spots the man on top of the mast, aims with his musket, and fires. The man clutches his chest, then falls to the deck below.

**CHING SHIH: 3 BLACKBEARD: 3**

The 2 crews exchange fire, Blackbeard with his pistols, the rest with muskets. A few seconds later, realizing they were outgunned, Ching Shih orders her 1st mate to run to the stern, while she runs to the bow. Before she goes, she hands her fully loaded matchlock to her wounded sailor, still laying on the deck.

When a few seconds of stillness run by, Blackbeard and his men rally at the main deck, throwing grappling hooks onto the larger ship, pulling the _Queen Anne's_ closer. When the ship was no more than 10 feet away, the buccaneers deployed the boarding plank. Before boarding, Blackbeard discarded his empty pistols, only 4 left. He then picked up his 3 pirates walked across the short bridge onto the enemy vessel, Blackbeard's men splitting up to search the ship. No sooner had the notorious villain stepped onto the junk then a shot rang out, and a musket ball whizzed past his head. Looking who fired the shot, Blackbeard grinned evilly. It was the wounded sailor, now attempting to reload the weapon. Realizing he had no time, the wounded oriental crawled away from the approaching pirate. His back hit the railing: nowhere to run. Out of options, he begged for his life. Blackbeard simply laughed, raised his Blunderbuss, and fired into the man's face, point blank.

**CHING SHIH: 2 BLACKBEARD: 3**

The buccaneer that went to search the stern put down his musket, and drew his cutlass. He opened the door to the captain's quarters, and saw no one there.. Just when he turned around to leave, a man burst out of the closet, yelling in mandarin, and charged him with a Dao. The pirate barely had had time to block the strike. The buccaneer blocked a few strikes, but he was no match for the oriental. After a couple more strikes, Ching Shih's 1st mate performed a disarming maneuver, and cut deep into the englishman's arm. He yelled in pain, and the Red Flag pirate stepped back, then swung his Dao, decapitating his foe.

**CHING SHIH: 2 BLACKBEARD: 2**

Just then Blackbeard entered the room, and the two stared each other down for a second. Seeing Blackbeard had no sword in his hand, the Red Flag pirate foolishly charged at him. Blackbeard drew his 3-barrel volley pistol and wasted the man, dropping him mid-stride.

**CHING SHIH: 1 BLACKBEARD: 2**

Meanwhile, Ching Shih was hiding behind a mast near the bow, holding a qiang. When she heard footsteps coming towards her, she shuffled around the mast to avoid being spotted. Once the man had passed, Ching Shih swung the staff end of the weapon down onto the buccaneer's head, hard. He dropped to his knees, and the musket fell from his hand. Ching Shih quickly flipped the spear around, and drove it through his heart.

**CHING SHIH: 1 BLACKBEARD: 1**

Hearing the gunshot across the ship, Ching Shih left the spear embedded in the man, and ran towards the shot. At the same time, Blackbeard walked out of the captain's quarters, throwing his now empty pistol aside. When Blackbeard saw her approaching, he laughed at the sight of a woman.

"This is no place for a lady", Blackbeard said with a grin.

Ching Shih drew her Jian from her belt, and approached the giant of a man. Rolling his eyes, Blackbeard drew his 2 cutlasses, and advanced. When she was in striking distance, he yelled and swing the 2 swords in a frenzy, forcing Ching Shih to jump back to avoid the wild strikes. Blackbeard kept coming, and nearly backed her up to the railing before she regained her footing. Identifying Blackbeard's predictable pattern, she parried his strike for the first time, this time going on the offensive. Blackbeard blocked and avoided the quick jabs and slashes, grinning at this woman's skill with a sword. Once again, he swung his swords, causing her to halt the onslaught. This time, Ching Shih was ready. When his right cutlass came down, she sidestepped instead of blocking, the sword going into the wood. Capitalizing on the situation, she stepped on the blade, driving it deeper into the wood. Blackbeard swung with his left sword, but Ching blocked it effortlessly. Realizing his mistake, Blackbeard let go of his entrenched sword and jumped back just as Ching Shih slashed, opening a long gash in his chest. He winced in pain, but Ching Shih wouldn't let up. She charged him, but before she could make it, Blackbeard drew a pistol and fired into her chest. Ching Shih stopped, stunned, and the Jian fell from her hand. Blackbeard quickly stepped in, running her through with his cutlass, the blade going hilt deep. Ching Shih went limp, and Blackbeard drew his sword from her torso, letting her body fall to the ground. He let out a loud cackle, before drawing another pistol and going off to plunder the ship.

**CHING SHIH: 0 BLACKBEARD: 1**

**WINNER: BLACKBEARD**

**BLACKBEARD:** 568

_Queen Anne's Revenge_: 145

Flintlock Pistols: 122

Brown Bess Musket: 114

Cutlass: 105

Blunderbuss: 82

**CHING SHIH:** 432

Ban Jiu Jiao Chong: 156

War Junk: 109

Qiang: 64

Dao: 57

Jian: 44

Stinkpot: 2

**NARRATOR:** In this battle on the 7 seas, the notorious Blackbeard came out on top, with a 136 kill difference.

**DESMOULIN:** Definitely the deciding factor was the lack of firearms in Ching Shih's arsenal. She had a heavily outdated musket, even for the time, whereas Blackbeard had 3, very effective firearms at his disposal. On top of that, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was heavily armed, and had ways to specifically target people, not just the ship. Ching Shih may have been a great strategist, but having weapons THAT out of date, even when your opponent lived 100 years before you did is no way to go to battle.

We see other ships of Blackbeard's approaching, as he loads chests of gold coins onto the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

**THE END**

**Next time on deadliest warrior, the resourceful Polish Resistance of the Warsaw Uprising take on the Japanese Imperial Army of World War II.**


	10. IJA vs PHO

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**NARRATOR:** The Imperial Japanese Army. Expanding the largest empire in all of Asia during World War II.

_(Japanese soldiers marching through a Chinese village. Japanese soldiers fighting in the jungle)_

**NARRATOR:** The Polish Home Army. Ragtag rebel group, that managed to take Warsaw in 1944.

_(Polish men in street clothes shooting Nazis in bombed out city)_

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test 2 fighters of World War II.

**IMPERIAL JAPANESE SOLDIER:**

Years Active: 1868-1947

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 120 lbs

Major Year: 1944

**POLISH HOME ARMY:**

Years Active: 1942-1945

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 150 lbs

Major Year: 1942

**DESMOULIN:** This is an interesting matchup. These 2 were on opposite sides during WWII, but they never fought. The Polish Home Army was a resistance group against the Nazis, and actually ran the largest underground arms industry in history. In 1944, with the Russians driving the Nazis back, The Home Army launched an offensive in Warsaw, and held most of the city for a few months, but help never came, and after a few months they collapsed.

**NARRATOR:** The Imperial Japanese Army was started after US ships came to trade in Japan in the late 19th century. Japan had not advanced for a few hundred years, and were shocked to see a US warship. After that, Japan rapidly evolved, going from Samurai to riflemen in a few decades. Eventually, Japan controlled almost 3 million square miles, and even attacked the US at Pearl Harbor in 1941.

Representing the Polish Home Army are Krzysztof Razinski, a World War 2 historian specializing in the Warsaw Uprising, and Nick Rabinovitch, a Polish weapons specialist.

And representing the Imperial Japanese Army is Hayato Tanaka and Justin Nakamura, both experts on Japanese military history.

For the first test, we will be testing the close range weapons of these 2 WWII warriors.

The Polish Home Army brings it's native Radom pistol.

**VIS 35 RADOM:**

Range: 50 yds

Ammo: 9mm

Mag: 8 rounds

1,150 FPS

**NICK:** The Radom pistol was made in Poland. It was pretty much a copy of the M1911, all the controls, and the shape and feel of the gun is the same. It was, however, a 9mm, but was famed for its ruggedness.

**NARRATOR:** The Imperial Japanese Army strikes back with the Nambu Type 14 pistol.

**NAMBU TYPE 14:**

Range: 45 yds

Ammo: 8x22mm

Mag: 8 rounds

950 fps

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 pistols, the team has set up a course. First, the experts will have to kill 4 targets, while on the clock.

Up first is Justin with the Nambu type 14.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Justin aims, and fires 2 shots into the first target, then quickly turns and fires 2 into the next. He jogs a few feet where the last targets are situated. Justin takes aim, and shots the 3rd dummy in the head. He then fires the last 3 shots into the last target.

**DORAIN:** Your first 2 targets have almost identical damage. One shot in the right lung, and one in the stomach. These shots are not an instant kill, and the person could still fight.

This one you hit right in the head, so this is a kill.

Your last target is dead. You have 2 shots in the upper chest, and another in the gut. The organ damage and blood loss from the wounds would be enough to kill.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Nick with the Radom pistol.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Nick fires 2 shots in the first target, and then fires 2 more into the 2nd. Noticing one of the shots missed, he fired another shot into the target. He then moved to the last 2 targets, and fired 2 shots into the 3rd target, and shooting the last target with his last shot.

**DORIAN:** Your first target you hit in the chest twice. This is a kill.

The second target, you hit one in the shoulder, and the other through the chest. He could still fight.

The 3rd target is dead. 3 shots in the chest, one of them is in the heart. Another kill.

Your last bullet hit in the sternum. The bullet would go through the aorta, and kill this guy.

**NARRATOR:** For another test, the experts will fire the gun into a block of ballistics gel to test the stopping power.

Up first is Justin firing the 8mm round into the gel.

**DESMOULIN:** Go for it, Justin!

Justin fires the bullet into the gel, and it goes through the first block, and about half way through the block behind.

**DESMOULIN:** The bullet penetrated 26 inches into the gel. The cavity is at its largest 13 inches deep, and 1.63 inches in size.

**DORIAN:** This tells me that the bullet starts to do damage at about 12 inches deep. That might almost be over penetration, since the Home Army was relatively thin.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Nick with the 9mm Radom.

**DESMOULIN:** Shot it, Nick!

Nick fires the bullet and it goes all the way through the first block, and almost exits the back of the second block.

**DESMOULIN:** The bullet penetrated 24 inches into the gel. The cavity is at its peak about 15 inches in and is 2.41 inches in size.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I think the Radom gets the edge. The 9mm is significantly more powerful than the 8mm. Although we didn't see it in the test, the Nambu was very unreliable, whereas the Radom was rugged. Edge: Radom pistol.

**NARRATOR:** For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Polish Home Army for the Vis 35 Radom pistol.

**EDGE: POLISH HOME ARMY**

**NARRATOR:** Next, the 2 WWII fighters will have their medium range weapons tested.

The Imperial Japanese Army comes to the fight with the Type 100 submachine gun.

**TYPE 100:**

Range: 100 yds

Ammo: 8x22mm

Mag: 30 rounds

800 rpm

**HAYATO:** The Type 100's magazine fed into the side of the weapon, and was chambered in the 8mm round.

**NARRATOR:** The Polish Home Army strikes back with a weapon mass produced in the underground arms industry..

**BŁYSKAWICA SMG:**

Range: 100 yds

Ammo: 9mm

Mag: 32 rounds

600 RPM

**KRZYSZTOF:** The Błyskawica submachine gun, which means lightning in Polish, was mass produced in the underground arms industry. It was put together by hand, with screws instead of welding. It shared the same magazines of the MP40, so they could have an abundance of ammo and mags.

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 pistol-caliber weapons, the team has assembled a course for the experts to run the weapons through.

First, the experts will kill a lookout, before advancing toward a compound. They will then have to kill 2 targets in the windows, then walk behind the wall, where they will finish with 2 moving targets. The experts will be on the clock.

Up first is Nick with the Lightning Gun.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Nick crouches behind a barrel, and fires a burst at the lookout 20 feet away. He then runs over to the compound where he sprays another burst into the chest of the 2nd target, and does so to the target in the window next to it. Nick walks through the doorway, and sprays down the last 2 targets.

**NICK:** Time!

_(Guys go to determine the damage)_

**DORIAN:** It looks like you got 6 shots into the lookout. This goes up through his chest, and a couple even get his neck. This is definitely a kill.

You killed 1 of the guys in the window, the the other you only got in the shoulder.

One of the moving targets, the last one you hit I think, has a lot of lead in him. Another kill.

This target, you didn't do as well. You got a few shots in the side and shoulder, but nothing lethal.

**NARRATOR:** Nick went through the course in 37 seconds, and killed 3 of the targets.

Up next is Justin wielding the type 100.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Justin approaches the barrels, and sprays the first target in the chest and head. He then quickly jogs over to the compound and fires bursts into the 2 targets in the windows. For the last 2 targets, he shots smaller bursts, and finishes his magazine.

**JUSTIN:** TIME!

_(guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** Let's look at your first target. You controlled the spray excellently, getting shots all up in the neck and head. This is a kill.

Both of these guys in the window have 7 or 8 shots in them. 2 more kills.

The 2 moving targets you killed. I noticed that they only have 3 or 4 shots in them, so it looks like you were running out of ammo because of the fire rate.

**JUSTIN:** True. This gun fires fast, and I can put someone down faster, and make up for the weak caliber. I recognized that I was low on ammo, so I controlled the bursts.

**DESMOULIN:** Nick, you killed 3 of the targets in 37 seconds.

Justin, you managed to kill all 5 of the targets, in only 32 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DORIAN:** This one seems close, but I think the Type 100 gets the edge. It has a faster rate of fire, and Justin ran through the course faster, and with more kills.

**DESMOULIN:** I agree. The Lightning gun has 2 more shots, which is negligible, and has a more powerful round. However, if you have 5 or 6 of those in a small group, it doesn't matter. Edge: Type 100.

**NARRATOR:** For mid range weapons, the edge goes to the Imperial Japanese Army for the Type 100.

**EDGE: IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY**

**NARRATOR:** Next, the 2 warriors will test their long range weapons.

The Japanese come to the fight with the Arisaka Type 99 bolt action rifle.

**ARISAKA TYPE 99:**

Range: 550 yds

Ammo: 7.7x58mm

Weight: 8.2 lbs

Mag: 5 rounds

**HAYATO:** The Type 99 used the more powerful 7.7 round. It was considered a robust and reliable weapon, and even had short barrel and sniper variants. The Type 99 also came standard with anti-aircraft sights, and, this Type 30 bayonet.

**TYPE 30 BAYONET:**

Blade Length: 16 inches  
Weight: 1.5 lbs

Rifle mounted

Single-edged

**NARRATOR:** To test the up-close effectiveness of the bayonet, Justin will attack the upper-half of a pig carcass, the nasty blade mounted on the rifle.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, CUT EM' UP!

Justin lunges forward and thrusts the long blade through the pig, then draws back. He then slashes the blade down, and with the added leverage cuts deep into the pig. Justin sends another stab into the pig, then twists the blade before pulling back.

**DORIAN:** Your first stab goes all the way through the pig, and through the heart and lung. This is an instant kill.

This slash cuts deep into the side, dissecting the lung. This is a very damaging wound, but they wouldn't die immediately.

Your stab then twist was very effective. The twist made this whole circle area affected, instead of just the area the knife punctured. This would also be very painful.

**NARRATOR:** The Polish Home Army retaliates with 2 rifles that were available to them during the war.

**MAUSER KAR 98:**

Range: 550 yds

Ammo: 7.92x57mm

Weight: 8.6 lbs

Mag: 5 rounds

**LEE-ENFIELD MK IV:**

Range: 550 yds

Ammo: .303

Weight: 8.8 lbs

Mag: 10 rounds

**NARRATOR:** To test these rifles, the experts will have to shoot 3 targets at 30 yards, getting 2 shots in each, reloading as necessary. The experts will then have to take aim at 2 targets 100 yards away, getting 3 shots in each. The team with the best score and best time will be the victor.

First up is Krzysztof with the Mauser Kar 98, followed by Nick with the Lee-Enfield rifle.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Krzysztof takes aim with the Kar 98, then quickly gets 2 shots into the first target. He aims again, and gets another 2 hits without a hitch. When he gets to the 3rd target, he fires his last shot, then reloads the 5 shot rifle with a stripper clip. Krzysztof feeds the rounds in, then fires a 6th shot, completing the first part of the test.

Krzysztof runs over to the next station, and quickly sights in on the 100 yard targets. He fires his first shot, and it impacts center-mass. This is followed up by 2 more hits in the chest. Krzysztof quickly fires his last 2 shots in the last target, then quickly loads another stripper clip. He stops the clock with a shot to the head.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Nick to test the Mk IV rifle.

**DESMOULIN:** 3,2,1, FIRE!

Nick sights in on the 1st target, and quickly fires 2 shots into it. He repeats this 2 more times without a hitch.

Nick then runs over the 100 yard station, and takes aim. His first shot misses, and he attempts to correct it. The second shot misses its mark again, until he finally gets a hit. Nick hits the next shot, then has to reload. Nick has another 4 hits, then misses his first shot on the last target. He quickly reaims, then fires the last 3 shots, stopping the clock.

**DESMOULIN:** Krzysztof, you had all hits, and finished in 2:11. Nick, you missed 3 times, and finished in 2:04, for an average of 2:075.

**NARRATOR:** Next is Hayato with the Arisaka Type 99.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… SHOOT EM' UP!

Hayato takes aim, and fires his first 2 shots in the target. He fires at the 2nd target, but misses a shot in his haste. Quickly recovering, he fires the next 2 shots in the chest of the target. Hayato reloads the rifle, then fires the next 2 shots, before running to the 100 yard station.

Hayato aims, and hits the target. He fires the rest of his magazine, then has to reload, and aim at the 4th target. Hayato misses his next shot, but then fires 3 into the target without a hitch. Hayato fires another shot in the last target, then has to reload. When he finishes reloading, Hayato quickly stops the clock with his next 2 shots.

**DESMOULIN:** Hayato, you missed twice, and finished in 2:33. You were more accurate than the Mk IV, but slower than both of the rifles.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER: **The edge goes to the Home Army. They have accuracy with the Kar 98, and capacity and speed with the Lee-Enfield. Both of the rifles are more powerful than the Type 99 as well, and the bayonet is kind of gimmicky. Edge: Home Army.

**NARRATOR:** For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Polish Home Army for the Mauser Kar 98 and Lee-Enfield Mk IV.

**EDGE: POLISH HOME ARMY**

**NARRATOR:** Both of these warriors bring special weapons to the table. The Polish Home Army torches its foes the the homemade K Pattern Flamethrower.

**K PATTERN FLAMETHROWER:**

Range: 75 feet

Compressed air

Diesel and gas

30 bursts

**NICK:** The K pattern flamethrower was an ingenious improvised weapon. It had 2 tanks the went on the user's back. The first was a 6 liter compressed air tank, connected to the 15 liter fuel tank. This was fed through a gas tube, and into a steel pipe with a valve and a live flame at the mouth. This was shot with quick bursts, and was used mostly as an anti-tank weapon, superheating the metal and effectively cooking everyone inside.

**NARRATOR:** To test the K pattern flamethrower, Nick will have to light up a pig carcass, to demonstrate the effect flames have on flesh. Next, he will spray a car with the flamethrower. Inside are foam mannequins, and thermometers to see the heat inside the vehicle.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… LIGHT EM' UP!

Krzysztof turns the valve, then unleashes a burst onto the pig. Without waiting for the smoke to clear, he sprays a couple more bursts at the pig. The pigs falls off its stand and Krzysztof moves over to the car, spraying bursts as he approaches. He stops about 50 feet away from the car, then proceeds to spray burst after burst at the car. However, after about 15 bursts, the flames start to fall short of the car, and Krzysztof has to move closer to car. The faltering continues, until eventually the flames stop coming out.

**DORIAN:** This pig is barbeque. No one could survive this. The flesh is charred, and you would scream, fall to the ground, and die after a few seconds of terrible pain.

**DESMOULIN:** The car seems pretty messed up. The paint is gone, some of the metal is warped. Thank god we took the gas out first, or this would've exploded.

As for the dummies, the paints and some of the foam is melted. We got a reading of 430 degrees fahrenheit inside the car. Anyone in there would be dead.

I noticed that as you used more of the compressed air, it became weaker.

**NICK:** The K Pattern's only weakness was that the compressed air would become less powerful as you used it. Fortunately, it was a very simple mechanism, and could be reloaded in about 4 minutes.

**DESMOULIN:** How much did that weigh, Krzysztof?

**KRZYSZTOF:** The flamethrower weighs about 56 pounds. Of course, it gets lighter as you use it.

_(Everyone chuckles)_

**NARRATOR:** The Japanese strike back from a distance, with a precision, explosive weapon.

**TYPE 89 MORTAR:**

Range: 730 yds

Weight: 10.4 lbs

Ammo: 50mm

High Explosive

**JUSTIN:** The Type 89 mortar was a light mortar, but was often called a grenade launcher, due to it's small projectile. It had a minimum range of 130 yards, and a maximum of up to 730 yards.

**NARRATOR:** To test the accuracy of the mortar, the team has set up a 10 foot target 150 yards away.

Justin and Hayato sight in the mortar, then weight for the word from Desmoulin.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Justin secures the stand on the mortar, then Hayato pulls the pin on a 50mm grenade, and drops it in the pipe. The grenade launches out of the tube, and impacts about 30 feet from the target.

The team quickly readjusts, then fires another grenade. This time, the grenade hits the edge of the target.

**JUSTIN:** A trained soldier would be far more competent with the mortar, and would probably be able to hit dead on.

**NARRATOR:** To test the power of the Type 89 mortar, the team has set up 3 dummies. 2 right near the impact point, one behind a plywood wall a few feet away.

**DESMOULIN:** All of these dummies have shock patches on them. If the purple 34 G patch is tripped, they are stunned. If the green 100 G patch is tripped, the target is dead.

JUSTIN AND HAYATO, FIRE!

Hayato drops the 50mm grenade into the tube, and the projectile takes off. A couple seconds later, the grenade impact the ground. The 2 dummies right near the impact are knocked over, and the plywood wall shudders and almost falls over.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** Both of these targets have their 100 G patches tripped, so they are both dead. On top of that, they have massive shrapnel damage. These guys don't have legs, but we can assume that they would be dismembered, not to mention the pieces in their chests.

The guy behind the wall is absolutely fine. None of his patches are tripped, and he has no shrapnel damage. His ears may be ringing, but other then that he's fine.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I like the flamethrower for this one. It was ingeniously made from everyday materials, and extremely effective at close range.

**DORIAN:** I disagree. The mortar has better range, and like you said, it was a homemade weapon. The K Pattern loses its effectiveness after a few bursts, whereas the mortar was accurate, and deadly when it hits its mark.

**GIEGER:** The doc is right, here. The mortar is a weapon made for a professional military, the K Pattern is a homemade weapon. Edge: Type 89.

**NARRATOR:** For special weapons, the edge goes to the Imperial Japanese Army for the Type 89 light mortar.

**EDGE: IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY**

**NARRATOR:** Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by slitherine studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of under equipped WWII warriors?

For close range weapons, the Home Army's Vis 35 Radom pistol out did the Imperial Army's Nambu Type 14

**EDGE: POLISH HOME ARMY**

For medium range weapons, the Imperial Army's Type 100 submachine gun sprayed up the Home Army's Błyskawica SMG.

**EDGE: IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY**

For long range weapons, the Home Army's Lee-Enfield Mk IV and Mauser Kar 98 combination shot down the Imperial Army's Arisaka Type 99 rifle and Type 30 bayonet.

**EDGE: POLISH HOME ARMY**

And for special weapons, the Imperial Japanese Army's Type 89 light mortar destroyed the Polish Home Army's K Pattern flamethrower.

**EDGE: IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY**

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The simulation takes place in a bombed out, tightly packed, suburban area, next to a forest. In the distance, a larger city, also bombed out.

The battle begins as a group of 5 Imperial Japanese soldiers comes out of a path in the woods, and surveys the area. The commander orders his men to halt, and points to a roof about 150 yards away.

On the roof is the Polish Home Army lookout. The other 4 insurgents are in the room below, bent over a table, analyzing a map of city.

**IJA: 5 PHO: 5**

The Japanese Commander takes his Type 89 mortar out of his pack, and plants it on the ground, estimating the distance. His 2nd in command pulls the pin on a 50mm grenade, and hands it to the Commander. After a last second check, he studies the mortar, and drops the grenade into the tube, letting it fly.

The Home Army lookout peers through his binoculars, and spots an armed group at the edge of the forest. Before he has time to shout a warning, the mortar grenade impacts at his feet, blasting him in the air and riddling him with shrapnel.

**IJA: 5 PHO: 4**

The Home Army insurgents jump at the explosion, as part of the roof collapses into a pile of rubble, their dead lookout on top of the heap. Fortunately, the rest of the squad was on the other side of the room, and were not injured by the blast. The 4 insurgents quickly arm up, and run out the door, deciding to head toward the forest.

Watching the grenade impact, the Imperial commander orders his men to head into the suburbia, while he stays back, manning the mortar, letting another grenade fly as his men run into the suburbs.

The Home Army soldiers get out of the building right in time, as another grenade impacts the roof, pelting them with debris, and collapsing the rest of the roof.

The 2 squads of 4 turn corners on opposite ends of the block at the same time. At first the men are taken aback, before exchanging fire. One of the insurgents catches a spray from a Type 100 in the chest, while a Japanese soldier takes a Mk. IV round in the chest.

**IJA: 4 PHO: 3**

The 2 groups then go back around their respective corners, and asses the damage. The Home Army soldier with the flamethrower had taken a couple shots in the arm and side, but could still fight, while one of the Japanese was shot through the calf by a 9mm round.

Suddenly, another grenade from the Japanese mortar impacted the building adjacent the insurgents, raining light debris on them, and causing them to duck. Thinking quickly, the Home Army Leader barks an order, and the wounded insurgent disappears through a side alley.

At the same time, 2 of the Japanese soldiers poke their heads around the corner where they had just had their fire fight. Seeing that the coast was clear, the 2 imperialists slowly advance, while the wounded soldier stays behind.

For a few seconds all is silent, until the Home Army insurgent appears around the corner behind the Imperialist who stayed behind, and lets loose with his K Pattern Flamethrower. The man screams in agony, as he is engulfed by flames.

**IJA: 3 PHO: 3**

Deciding to test his luck, the Flamethrower-wielding Polak rounds the corner and sprays another burst of flame. However, the 2 Imperialists heard their comrade's scream, and were ready. When he stepped around the corner, one of the Japanese soldiers shot him dead in the chest with his Arisaka Type 99.

**IJA: 3 PHO: 2**

Hearing gunfire, and not wanting to risk hitting his men, the Japanese leader abandons his mortar, and fixes his Type 30 bayonet to his Arisaka. Hearing a bone-chilling scream, he quickly headed down the street his men had minutes before.

The 2 remaining Polish insurgents popped around the corner, and opened fire on the Imperialists. Distracted by the flankinging insurgent, the rifle-wielding Jap was caught off guard, and was hit in the head with a Mauser Kar 98 bullet.

**IJA: 2 PHO: 2**

Reacting quickly the remaining Imperialist sprayed his Type 100 at the 2 insurgents who ducked behind the corner just in time. Just then, the Japanese commander rounds the corner behind his 2nd in commanded, and comes up behind him. The 2 then approach the corner, and burst around it, guns blazing. The 2 insurgents didn't expect this, and quickly fire back, before turning around to run into a side alley. However, the 2nd in command insurgent gets shot by the Arisaka in the leg, and falls. The Japanese approach him, and he tries to fire his Mauser, but it is knocked away by the Commander's rifle. He then plunges his bayonet deep into his chest to finish him off.

**IJA: 2 PHO: 1**

The Polish Commander saw this, and fired a burst from his Błyskawica SMG, before disappearing in between the buildings, bulletholes appearing in the wall where he was just standing.

The Japanese commander tells his man to pursue the Pole into the labyrinth, while he goes down the street back to the forest.

The Polak runs through the houses, knowing he was being pursued. When he gets near the edge of the suburbia, he sees a dumpster and quickly climbs into it. Just then, the Japanese soldier rounds a corner, and continues to run down the way he believes his prey went, passing the dumpster.

Hearing the footsteps, the Polish Commander leaps out of his hiding place, and sprays a quick burst at the soldier, before sprinting towards the wood line. The Jap caught a few bullets in the back and butt, but after a couple seconds of lying on the ground, he realized he was alive. Not wanting to fail his Commander, the soldier slowly got up, grunting, but fighting through the pain.

The Imperial Japanese Commander was running down the street towards the forest, when he heard gunfire from behind one of the houses. A few seconds later, he saw the remaining insurgent burst from the alley, and run across the street to the woods. He quickly brought up his rifle, and fired, but missed. He fired again, and this time the 7.7mm bullet tore through the baggy pants of the Polish Commander.

Not fazed by his brush with death, the Pole kept running until he made it into the forest, another bullet impacting a tree near his head.

The Japanese Commander was out of ammo with his rifle, and drew his Nambu Type 14. He went closer to the woods, but turned around when he heard his comrade stumble out from the complex of buildings the Polak had just come out of. He urged his wounded man to hurry, and he complied, moving at a jogging pace. The 2 entered the forest, and saw the coat of their predecessor on the path leading deeper into the woods. Figuring he went that way, they followed the path, where they came upon the insurgent's cap.

Just then, the Polish Commander stood up out of the ditch he was hiding in, and fired a burst from his Błyskawica into the wounded Japanese soldier, taking him down for good.

**IJA: 1 PHO: 1**

The Imperialist Commander turned around and fired a few shots from his Nambu, missing. The Polak raised his SMG to fire back, but he was out of ammo. Realizing this, he dropped the now useless gun and ran into the woods. The Jap slowed down his firing, and on his last shot managed to hit his fleeing foe in the left shoulder.

The insurgent grunted in pain, and the bullet made him fall down. The Japanese Commander discarded the Nambu, and charged with the bayonet, yelling as he did. The Pole recovered, and turned around to see the charging Japanese soldier. He sidestepped, but the blade still went into his side. He winced in pain, as his opponent withdrew the blade, and wound up for a slash. The Pole ducked under the slash, and backed up against a tree. Seeing the Home Army Commander was cornered, the Imperialist grinned. He then yelled and put all his strength into a thrust aimed right at the Polak's heart.

Seeing this, the Pole sidestepped, and the blade buried itself deep into the tree that he had just been backed up against. Reacting quickly, he drew his Vis 35 Radom and fired 4 shots into the Japanese commander.

The Imperialist clutched his stomach, and fell to his knees, propping himself against his rifle still stuck in the tree. Angered at his own wounds and the death of his men, the Polish Home Army Commander put his pistol to the Japanese's forehead, and unceremoniously pulled the trigger.

**IJA: 0 PHO: 1**

The 9mm bullet exited the back of the Japanese soldier's head, and his body went limp, the weight finally dislodging his rifle from the tree. The Pole fired his pistol in the air and shouted in victory!

**WINNER: POLISH HOME ARMY**

**POLISH HOME ARMY:** 536

Mauser Kar 98: 142

Lee-Enfield Mk. IV: 124

Błyskawica SMG: 116

K Pattern Flamethrower: 85

Vis 35 Radom: 69

**IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY:** 464

Arisaka Type 99: 134

Type 100: 127

Type 89 Mortar: 112

Nambu Type 14: 81

Type 30 Bayonet: 10

**NARRATOR:** The Polish Home Army won the battle of WWII warriors, with their 2 rifles and SMG all scoring more than 100 kills.

**DESMOULIN:** I could have seen it go either way. While the IJA was a professional army, it was notoriously ineffective. The weapons were often outdated and overly complicated, and the training was "as long as you die in battle, you succeed". There were many instances through WWII were troops would charge their enemies with swords and bayonets. The PHO was an insurgent group, but they were one of the best of all time. Their ingenuity was phenomenal, and they managed to take a city from the most advanced army in WWII.

We see the Home Army Commander discover the Japanese mortar, and takes it with him back into the city, whistling the Polish National Anthem as he goes.

**THE END**

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, The Landsknecht, murderous mercenaries hailing from 16th century Germany, takes on the Ottoman soldier, warriors of the most effective war machine of the era.


	11. Landsknecht vs Janissary

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**NARRATOR:** The Landsknecht. Merciless mercenaries, who fought in important battles for european nations, and were notorious for beheading their prisoners.

_(Landsknecht soldiers in flamboyant colors skewering enemies with pikes. Landsknecht soldier beheading a prisoner on his knees)_

**NARRATOR:** The Janissary. Islamic warriors of the Ottoman Empire, conquering enemies from Africa to Greece.

_(Janissaries in chainmail wielding muskets and swords, cutting down an opposing army)_

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test 2 of the Renaissance's most ferocious warriors.

**LANDSKNECHT:**

Circa 1530 A.D

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 170 lbs

Loyalty: Money

**JANISSARY:**

Circa 1750 A.D

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 145 lbs

Loyalty: Ottoman Empire

**DORIAN:** I'm eager to see this matchup. The Janissaries are almost 200 years after the landsknechts, and were famous for their innovations in artillery and gunpowder weapons. On the other hand, the Landsknechts were very effective, and mastered the use of the pike and greatsword.

**NARRATOR:** Representing the Landsknechts are Heinz Steinberg, a German military historian, and John Osweiler, a renaissance weapons expert.

And representing the Janissaries are Yusuf Demir and Ali Baris, experts on the Ottoman Empire and its military conquests.

To start off, we will look at the special weapons the 2 Renaissance warriors bring.

The Landsknecht comes to the fight with the Doppelhänder greatsword.

**DOPPELHÄNDER:**

Length: 71 inches

Weight: 7 lbs

Double-edged

Steel Blade

**JOHN:** The Doppelhänder, which means double-handed in German, was used to break pike formations. The weapon was HUGE, about 5'11", which is bigger than the Ottomans. The blade was blunted, and the main use was a slashing weapon. It is also called the Zwheilder.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Doppelhänder, the team has set up a pig carcass, with a couple spears facing toward John. He will have to deal with the spears, then attack the target.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… HACK EM' UP!

John swings the massive sword at the spears, and cuts one in half and knocks the other down. He then winds up again and swings the blade, cutting the pig in half. He does a downward strike, and severs the pig from the rig, dropping it to the ground, finishing with a stab.

**DORIAN:** So obviously you got through the spears very well. Your first swing cuts this poor pig in half. This is obviously a kill.

Your downward cut went into the shoulder, and would cut the lung and heart. This is another kill shot.

Your stab goes plenty deep, and you puncture the aorta. Another kill.

**NARRATOR:** The Janissaries retaliate with a revolutionary artillery piece.

**ABUS GUN:**

Range: 800 yds

Weight: 125 lbs

Ammo: 2.5 in ball

Mobile

**ALI:** The Abus gun was a mobile artillery piece. It kind of looks like a telescope. The ammo varied, as the Abus gun was not standard across the empire. Usually it was a fist sized ball. It could be carried by a small group, and could be mounted on a tripod.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Abus gun, the team has set up a ballistics gel torso 100 yards away. This will test the accuracy and power of the Abus gun.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

A group of artillery specialists load the Abus gun, then aim it. Yusuf puts the wick to the gun, and it goes off. The tripod does not move, but the gun's muzzle swivels up from the recoil. The ball impacts the torso, but it only grazes the size. The specialists reload and re aim the gun, and this time it impacts dead in the chest, knocking the torso over.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** I was surprised at the accuracy of this, with it's shorter barrel and smaller ball. This first shot barely hits, but the kinetic energy from the ball rips off a good amount of flesh.

The dead on shot destroys the chest cavity. Anyone who got hit by this would be killed instantly.

**DORIAN:** I give this one to the Abus gun. It has range, and is surprisingly accurate, not to mention utterly lethal to anyone who gets hit by it.

**DESMOULIN:** I don't know. I mean, if you're stupid enough to charge at this across a field, then yeah, I see that. But if you miss, this is useless. At that point, the Doppelhänder would rip anyone to shreds.

**DORIAN:** If it can get past the armor.

**DESMOULIN:** Then let's test that.

**NARRATOR:** The Janissaries come to battle with a mix of leather, mail, and plate armor.

**JANISSARY ARMOR:**

Weight: 42 lbs

Platemail cuirass

Steel helmet

24 inch steel shield

**ALI:** Janissaries used different types of armor, but the core components stayed the same. They had a chestplate made from a mix of chainmail and plates.

**NARRATOR:** The Landsknechts come to the fight with a more conventional set of armor.

**LANDSKNECHT ARMOR:**

Weight: 54 lbs

Steel plate cuirass

Steel helmet

Flamboyant clothing

**JOHN:** When you first see the Landsknecht armor, it looks pretty funny. It seems like he couldn't decide to go to a costume party or put on armour. The plate armor covers the chest, arms, and thighs. With that they would sport flamboyant, colorful outfits, with big hats over their helmet.

**NARRATOR:** Now, we will test the special weapons against the armor. John will wield the Doppelhänder against the Janissary platemail.

**DESMOULIN:** In the helmet, we have a pressure sensor, which will tell us if a hit to the head will fracture the skull, or damage the neck.

3… 2… 1… GO!

John swung the Doppelhänder into the front of the dummy. The blade hit the plate and the mail, but did not go through the armor. He then swings down onto the helmet, and dents it, nearly knocking it off. He finished with a stab right below the steel plate, going into the chainmail. The blade went through, and punctured the dummy.

**DORIAN:** Your first swing was extremely powerful, but you did not go through the armor. However, the leverage you have with the longer blade and the weight of it would do a number on him. This wouldn't kill, but it would break rips, and definitely knock someone down.

The strike to the head was enough to fracture the skull, and even cause damage to the neck. This may not be a kill, but it would knock this person unconscious, and could cause a brain hemorrhage.

Your last strike showed the weakness of this armor: chainmail can't block a stab. Your blade went deep, and would have hit the kidney, causing massive bleeding. This is a kill, but not instantly.

**NARRATOR:** Next, the Janissary experts will fire the Abus gun at a dummy in Landsknecht armor.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Yusuf puts the fuse to the gun, and the projectile fires, ripping right through the armor, and knocking the dummy over.

**DESMOULIN:** As we can see, the plate armor didn't stand a chance. The ball ripped right through the armor, and would be lethal. I don't think any armor can stop this.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I think the Doppelhänder gets this one. You get one shot with the Abus gun, and if you miss, it's useless. The Doppelhänder can penetrate the Ottoman armor well.

**GIEGER:** I disagree. The Abus gun is accurate, so you probably won't miss. Not to mention that most of the time, the Doppelhänder is reduced to nothing more than a metal pipe against the armor. The Abus gun WILL hit you, and it WILL kill you. Everytime. Edge: Janissary.

**NARRATOR:** For special weapons, the edge goes to the Janissaries for the Abus gun.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**NARRATOR:** Now, the 2 warriors move in, using their medium range weapons.

The Landsknecht comes to the battle with the bread and butter of their arsenal, the pike.

**PIKE:**

Length: 16 feet

Weight: 10 lbs

Ash wood shaft

Steel head

**HEINZ:** The pike was the primary weapon of the Landsknecht. It was between 16 and 18 feet long. Landsknechts would use this weapons in formations, and it was very effective at stopping cavalry charges.

**NARRATOR:** The Janissaries bring a bladed weapon to the mix.

**KILIJ:**

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 3 lbs

Single-edged

Steel blade

**NARRATOR:** To test the weapons, the experts will have to kill a charging pig, then attempt to kill a dummy in the opponent's armor.

Up first is Heinz with the pike.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

The pig gets released, and it comes closer to Heinz. When it gets close enough, he thrusts the pike, and it goes deep into the pig. He draws the head out, and stabs again. Heinz approaches the armored dummy, and thrusts. The pike glances off of the plated part of the cuirass, but he recovers quickly and stabs the dummy in the chin.

**DORIAN:** Both of your first stabs are very good. If I stick my finger in there, it definitely went more than 5 inches. Both are enough to kill.

Your stab into the chest glanced off. I can imagine it's hard to aim such a long weapon effectively. But you got it the second time.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Yusuf with the Kilij.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

The pig flies toward Yusuf, but he's ready for it. When it gets in range, he swings the Kilij, and cuts the pig clean in half. He slashes again, and severs the arm from the rest of the body, and the carcass falls to the ground. He finishes it with a stab.

Yusuf turned his attention to the armoured target. He slashes, and decapitates the dummy, but his follow-up stab fails to penetrate armour.

**DORIAN:** The last time the Kilij was on the show, it proved very effective at cutting pigs in half. You maintained that legacy, look at the damage you did. So this pig is obviously dead.

The armor managed to stand up well to your blade, though. It does have a weakness in the head and neck, but other than that, it was pretty useless.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I think the pike gets this one. Although the Kilij put on a flashy show, it doesn't have the range the pike has. Landsknechts were highly trained in its use, and a formation of this is unstoppable.

**DORIAN:** The Kilij is the obvious winner. You can cut the pike, and then it's just a stick. Not to mention it's inaccurate, it's pretty hard to get a precise hit on someone with it.

**GIEGER:** I agree with Geoff. A formation of pikes is impenetrable, and it can pierce the Janissary armor. Edge: Pike.

**NARRATOR:** For mid range weapons, the edge goes to the Landsknecht for the pike.

**EDGE: LANDSKNECHT**

**NARRATOR:** Both of these warriors fought at long range as well. The Janissaries bring the Miquelet Musket.

**MIQUELET MUSKET:**

Weight: 13 lbs

Range: 180 yds

Ammo: .70

Flintlock

**ALI:** The Miquelet is a variation of flintlock. It uses the same method to produce a spark, but the mechanism is slightly different. This one here is ornately designed, but most would not be like this.

**NARRATOR:** The Landsknecht comes to battle with one of the earliest firearms.

**ARQUEBUS:**

Weight: 7.5 lbs

Range: 75 yds

Ammo: .50

Manual touch

**JOHN:** The Arquebus has many variations, but this is one of the earliest and most unique. For one, it is significantly shorter. It has a buttstock that goes side-to-side, rather than up-and-down like modern guns. It has no trigger, but rather the operator would touch a lit match into an opening at the bottom of the barrel, where the bolt would be on a modern gun.

**NARRATOR:** To test these two firearms, the team has devised a test.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright, you guys. 2 of you will be shooting at once, shooting at 4 targets. 3 of them are normal. The other 2 are in armor, one of which is moving. You will be on the clock. Up first is Yusuf and Ali with the Miquelet.

3… 2… 1… GO!

The 2 take aim, and fire. Yusuf aimed at the armored target, and the bullet impacted with a resounding "ping". Ali's shot unceremoniously impacted his unarmoured target. The 2 reloaded, and fired at the other 2 stationary targets. When the 2 reload for the last time, they both aim at the moving target, one shot goes into the face, the other into the chest.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** So it looks like all of the 3 of the unarmoured targets are dead, but what's interesting is the armored targets. The first one, the bullet went clean through the armor.

You got 2 bullets on the last target here. As you can see, there is no protection of the face. Here, the bullet went through the armor as well.

**NARRATOR:** The Landsknecht's armor didn't stand a chance against the Miquelet bullets, but how will the Janissary armor fair against the arquebus?

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Heinz and John take aim, and fire at the same time. John misses his shot, but Heinz's shot his the stationary armored target. They reload, and this time John hits his target, as does Heinz. They reload once again, this time John misses the moving target. Yusuf finishes reloading faster than John, and stops the clock by hitting the moving target.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** As we see here, the rounds go right through the metal, so armor can't stand up to this.

The penetration wasn't a problem, but your shot placement was off. This unarmored target you hit in the side. He would live, and still be able to fight.

The moving target here you hit in the shoulder. This would incapacitate the arm, but do little else to harm him.

**DESMOULIN:** Heinz and John, you completed the course in 2 minutes, 58 seconds. You killed 3 of the targets, with 2 misses. Your average reload time was 33 seconds.

Yusuf and Ali, you completed it in 2 minutes, 4 seconds. You two killed all 5 of the targets, and no misses. However, your average reload time was 42 seconds.

**YUSUF:** This may take longer to reload, but that's because the barrel is longer and there is a trigger mechanism. Both of these make the gun more accurate. Not to mention the stock is positioned the right way.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER:** This one is obvious. The Miquelet not only is more advanced, it did better in the test. While the Arquebus was faster to reload, it comes at the expense of accuracy. A lot of accuracy. Edge: Miquelet musket.

**NARRATOR:** For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Janissaries for the Miquelet musket.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**NARRATOR:** When the fight gets into close quarters, both of these warriors bring swords to the battlefield.

The Janissary brings the Yatagan, an Ottoman slashing sword.

**YATAGAN:**

Length: 30 inches

Weight: 1.9 lbs

Curved blade

Single edged

**YUSUF:** The Yatagan was the signature weapon of the Janissary. It had a leaf shaped, curved forward blade, that was great for slashing. It has no hilt, and was single-handed, used in conjunction with the shield.

**NARRATOR:** The Landsknecht strike back with the Katzbalger arming sword.

**KATZBALGER:**

Length: 28 inches

Weight: 1.8 lbs

Sturdy blade

Double edged

**HEINZ:** The Katzbalger was the signature sword of the Landsknechts. It had a figure eight hilt, which could be used to trap an opponent's sword.

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 swords, the team has set up to pigs. The experts will have to demonstrate the slashing and stabbing effectiveness of their warrior's blades.

Up first is John with the Katzbalger.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

John slashes the Katzbalger, and the sword cuts deep into the pig. He swings again in the same place, and managed to cut the pig in half. He turns to the other pig, and thrusts the blade in. John steps in close and thrusts again, this time the blade going all the way through.

**DORIAN:** Your slash goes into the aorta. The first slash alone would kill this person.

Your stab goes through the ribs, and into the heart. Another kill.

The final stab you put through the stomach. This is a kill as well.

**NARRATOR:** Next, Ali will wield the Yatagan and shield.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, HACK EM' UP!

Ali swings, and the blade goes even deeper than the katzbalger, the pig only staying attached by a few inches of flesh. He bashes the pig with the shield, then slashes again, lower on the pig this time. Ali turns around, and strikes the pig in the head with the edge of shield as he stabs it through the chest. He finishes with a slash into the waist.

**DORIAN:** This is very impressive. This slash is effectively cutting this pig in half. This is a kill.

Your second slash cuts deep into the liver. The person would bleed to death. Another kill shot.

The stab here goes in below the rib cage, but doesn't hit any organs. This person could still live.

Your slash into the waist cuts deep enough to sever the femoral artery. Yet another kill.

**NARRATOR:** Both of the swords are plenty lethal against unarmored opponents, but how will they fair against armor?

**DESMOULIN:** Alright, you guys. You will have to slash and stab into the chest. Then you will hit the arm or shield, and finish with a blow to the head. The arm strike will determine if you can affect bones under the armor, and the head shot will test the possibility of giving this person a head wound or concussion. Ali, you will go first.

3… 2… 1… GO!

Ali slashes into the side of the steel cuirass, and dents it, but does not penetrate. He then stabs into the chest, and the Yatagan finds a chink, but the blade is too large go in. Ali sends another slash at the arm, then brings the blade down hard on the helmet.

**DESMOULIN:** Your slash into the cuirass was surprisingly effective, but not lethal. However, you could break some ribs.

The stab did not penetrate, and didn't go into the chink here. I think the blade was too thick and oddly-shaped.

This strike to the arm was very powerful. The heavy blade had enough power behind it to break the humerus. This arm would be incapacitated.

**DORIAN: **Your strike to the head was also very powerful. This would cause a concussion, and maybe even a brain hemorrhage.

**NARRATOR:** Next is John with the Katzbalger.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… KILL EM'!

John slashes into the chainmail side, and resounds with a thud, but the blade doesn't penetrate. He then jabs the Katzbalger into the mail below the metal plates, and the blade penetrates a couple inches. John brings the blade down hard on the shield, then delivers a blow to the side of the helmet.

**DESMOULIN:** Your slash breaks a couple links, but doesn't penetrate.

The stab actually goes through the mail, but if we look at the residue, it only went in about 3 inches. It's not too surprising, since the tip of the blade isn't too sharp or pointed. This is not a kill.

Your hit on the shield would have been enough to break the wrist, but not much else.

I like where you hit the head. The temple is the best place to hit someone to knock them out, and you did just that, not to mention damage the ear.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER:** I think this one is obvious. The Yatagan has much better slashing capability than the Katzbalger, and is more of a bone-breaker through armor.

**DESMOULIN:** We can also factor in that the Yatagan was the primary weapon for the Janissary, but the Katzbalger was a backup for the Landsknecht. Edge: Yatagan.

**NARRATOR:** For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Janissary for the Yatagan.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**GIEGER:** While we're here, let's give an edge for the armor. I think the Landsknecht armor gets this. Not only is it made from better material, it covers more of the body.

**DORIAN:** Max, I completely agree. The Landsknecht uses plate armor rather than mail and leather. Edge: Landsknecht:

**NARRATOR:** For armor, the edge goes to the Landsknecht for their plated armor.

**EDGE: LANDSKNECHT**

**NARRATOR:** Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by slitherine studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of Renaissance warriors?

For close range weapons, the Janissary's Yatagan cut down the Landsknecht's Katzbalger.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

For mid range weapons, the Landsknecht's pike destroyed the Janissary's Kilij.

**EDGE: LANDSKNECHT**

For long range weapons, the Janissary's Miquelet musket out shot the Landsknecht's Arquebus/

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

For special weapons, the Janissary's Abus gun obliterated the Landsknecht's Doppelhänder.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

And for armor, the Landsknecht's plated armor proved more effective than the Janissary's plate mail and and leather protection.

**EDGE: LANDSKNECHT**

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The simulation takes place outside of a small village, in a clearing.

The simulation starts with a group of 5 landsknechts making their way through the village. They are puzzled by the unfamiliar flag hung around the village, a white crescent moon with a star and a red background. They quickly understand, as they see a small camp in the clearing next to the village.

The Janissaries are sitting around a small fire, cooking a chicken for the morning's breakfast. One of them gets up and when he does so, sees a group of armed men at the edge of the village. He calls the rest of his group over, and the 2 armed squads stare each other down.

**LANDSKNECHT: 5 JANISSARY: 5**

The Landsknecht leader orders his troops, and 4 of them lower their pikes and advance on the camp, the last staying back with his Arquebus, going off to the side to get a clear shot.

Seeing this, the Janissary captain barks an order, as he and 3 of his men run into tents to get their weapons, while the other 2 go and man the pre-loaded Abus gun.

The Landsknecht staying back with his Arquebus fires, but his bullet misses. The Janissaries quickly retaliate, aiming the Abus gun at him, and firing. The fist-sized ball rips through the the plate armor, and the man himself.

**LANDSKNECHT: 4 JANISSARY: 5**

When the weapon went off, the advancing landsknechts quickened their pace, as the Janissary commander and another of his men come out of their tent, Miquelet muskets in hand. The 2 aim, and fire. One of the rounds misses, but the other shot flies true, and hits another Landsknecht in the throat.

**LANDSKNECHT: 3 JANISSARY: 5**

The Landsknechts quicken their pace again, in a near sprint now. The Ottoman captain and his man duck into their tents, but the Landsknechts focus on the 2 man crew at the Abus gun. The 2 men see this, and one has the good sense to abandon the artillery piece. The other tries to desperately finish reloading the gun, but 2 pikes skewer him in the chest.

**LANDSKNECHT: 3 JANISSARY: 4**

The Janissary that fled the piece looked back, and saw 2 of the Landsknechts go search the camp, while the last kept coming at him, pike leveled at his chest. He pulled his Kilij out, and prepared for battle. The Janissary swung his Kilij to cut the pike, but the Landsknecht effortlessly knocks the blade aside, then stabs. The Janissary sidesteps, but the German swings his pike to the side, and knocks the Ottoman over. Before he can get back up, the Landsknecht thrusts the pike into his gut, the angle causing the spearhead to go up into his chest.

**LANDSKNECHT: 3 JANISSARY: 3**

The Landsknecht abandoned his pike, and pulled out his Arquebus, then went into the camp.

Meanwhile, one of the other Landsknechts poked his pike into one of the tents, but was surprised when he pulled it out and the end was missing. Suddenly, a Janissary wielding a Yatagan charged out of the tent, wildly swinging the sword. The Janissary tried to block with what was left of his pike, but the man cut through the wood, and swung the Yatagan down onto the German's head. The metal dented and the Landsknecht crumpled to his knees. To finish the job, the Janissary slit the man's throat.

**LANDSKNECHT: 2 JANISSARY: 3**

The Landsknecht leader saw this, and drew his Döpplehander, charging the Ottoman. He put his Yatagan up to block the strike, but the powerful blow knocked the sword out of his hand. Before he could react, the Landsknecht swung the great sword into the Janissary's side, and cracked his rib cage. The man fell to his knees, and the Landsknecht gleefully executed him, decapitating the man.

**LANDSKNECHT: 2 JANISSARY: 2**

The Landsknecht with the Arquebus was making his way through the tents, when one of the Janissaries snuck up behind him, Yatagan in hand. The Landsknecht heard the footsteps behind him, and quickly flipped his gun around and swung. The Yatagan's thick blade buried itself deep into the Arquebus's butt stock. Seeing an opportunity, the Landsknecht pulled, and the sword came out of the Janissary's hands. Surprised at what had just happened, the Janissary looked down at his empty hands. Capitalizing on this, the Landsknecht flipped his Arquebus around, and fired into the man's chest.

**LANDSKNECHT: 2 JANISSARY: 1**

The 2 Germans rendezvoused, and the Landsknecht 2nd in command dislodged the Yatagan from his Arquebus, and quickly reloaded. After doing the math quickly, they realized there was still one Janissary left. Taking initiative, the Landsknecht with the Arquebus went in to check the final tent, gun raised.

When he stepped in through the flap, the Janissary leader jumped from behind a storage trunk, and stabbed his Yatagan into the Landsknechts exposed armpit. The blade went deep into the chest, and struck the heart.

**LANDSKNECHT: 1 JANISSARY: 1**

Outside the tent, the Landsknecht waited for his man to come out. However, he was thoroughly displeased when the Janissary leader emerged instead, blood on his blade. The 2 approached each other, and the Landsknecht swung his Döpplehander. The Janissary ducked below the strike, and swung his Yatagan into the man's left arm. The blow broke his humerus, and the Landsknecht dropped the great sword. To follow up on this, the Ottoman kicked the Landsknecht away. This proved foolish, however, as the Landsknecht had time to draw his Katzbalger, and fend off the Janissary's next attack. Ignoring the pain, the Landsknecht waited for an opening. The Janissary gave him what he was looking for, as he thrusted forward. Like he had practiced thousands of times, the Landsknecht thrust his blade as well, and the Yatagan blade became lodged in the open hilt of the Katzbalger. He quickly twisted, and the Yatagan went flying out of the Janissary's hand. Keeping his momentum going, the Landsknecht thrust his blade into the chainmail section of his opponent's armor. The blade went through, but not deep enough to do too much damage.

The Janissary fell to the ground in pain, but regained his senses in time to roll to the side, out of the way of a downward slash. Fighting through the pain, the Janissary got up and drew his Kilij, blocking the Landsknechts next blow. The 2 warriors exchanged blows, but soon the Janissary's advantage became clear. The Ottoman man had the longer blade, and was obviously more experienced at swordplay. The Landsknecht realized this, and decided his best option was to disarm the man again.

When the Landsknecht started goading him into a stab, the Janissary realized his plan, but got an idea. Once again he stabbed, and as he predicted, the Landsknecht brought up his sword to capture the blade. This time, however, the blade was thinner, and longer. The Janissary, instead of recoiling, pressed further with the Kilij, and the blade stuck the Landsknecht's unprotected hand.

The Landsknecht recoiled, dropping his sword, and staring at his hand, now missing a couple fingers. Before his foe could get his wits about him, the Janissary went low, and amputated the Landsknecht's legs a the knees. The German fell into a bloody heap on the ground, screaming the whole time. Growing tired of the noise, the Janissary plunged his Kilij into the Landsknecht's open mouth, and the screaming stopped.

**LANDSKNECHT: 0 JANISSARY: 1**

The Janissary stared at the carnage left over from the battle, then chuckled to himself as he prayed to Allah.

**WINNER: JANISSARY**

**JANISSARY:** 567

Miquelet musket: 185

Yatagan: 143  
Kilij: 130

Abus gun: 109

**LANDSKNECHT:** 433

Pike: 168

Arquebus: 122

Katzbalger: 86

Döpplehander: 57

**NARRATOR:** In the battle of renaissance warriors, the Janissary came out on top, with 567 kills, and all of his weapons scoring more than 100 kills a piece.

**GIEGER:** At first I though the Landsknecht would win, due to their better armor and heavy hitting melee weapons. However, the Janissary took this one. The major factors were that although they didn't have a real mid range weapon, they were very proficient with the sword and gun. The Landsknecht was no slouch, don't get me wrong, but they specialized in combat against cavalry and other pike formations, not guys with guns and swords.

We see the Janissary walking into the village, his blade still out, glistening with blood. Out of reverence, or perhaps fear, one of the villagers offers him a mug of ale, and he happily toasts and drinks the beverage.

**THE END**

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, it's the season finale, as the Incan warrior takes on the lethal Hashashin!


	12. Inca vs Hashashin

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**Before I start this episode, this is the season 1 finale. I wanna do a "Back for Blood" special, but I want some input from the people who read this. Do you wanna see some alternate endings? Maybe a "Back for Blood" fight between 2 of the previous warriors? Or maybe a 5 way fight? Let me know what you want.**

**NARRATOR:** The Inca. South American warrior, that conquered all of their foes.

_(Inca soldiers slinging stones into an enemy army. Inca soldiers with maces and shields bashing enemy warriors)_

**NARRATOR:** THe Hashashin. Killers so lethal, the word "assassin" originates from their name.

_(Hashashin in a disguise, then approaching an official and stabbing him with a dagger. Hashashin in turban in a sword fight with a Crusader)_

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test 2 of the best unarmored warriors from ancient times.

**INCA WARRIOR:  
**Circa 1530 A.D

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 115 lbs

Occupation: Combat in Inca Army

**HASHASHIN:**

Circa 1190 A.D

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 125 lbs

Occupation: Assassinations, Espionage

**GIEGER:** This will be a cool matchup. We have the most dominant Pre-Columbian warriors, the Incas, against the first assassins, the Hashashins.

**NARRATOR:** Representing the Inca is Alex DÍaz, and Luis Gonzalez, experts on Inca weapons and tactics.

**ALEX:** The Incan Empire was the most successful civilization in South and Central America. They controlled much of Western South America, what is modern-day Peru, Bolivia, and Chile. They were very fond of bludgeoning and axe-like weapons, and they fought in organized formations, unlike most warriors of the era.

**NARRATOR:** Representing the Hashashins is Muhammed Abbas, expert swordsman and Arabian weapons expert. Also representing the Hashashins is Lucas Parker, an expert of the Hashashin order.

**LUCAS:** The Hashashins were a Nizari warrior cult during the Crusades, based in modern day Syria. They obeyed the will of a mysterious "Old Man of the Mountain" who used them to assassinate his rivals. These guys were so good, they murdered the King of Jerusalem, and the word "Assassin" comes from them. You may have heard of these guys from the video game "Assassin's Creed".

**NARRATOR:** Both of these warriors bring ranged weapons to kill their enemies from afar.

The Hashashin brings to the fight the Composite bow.

**COMPOSITE BOW:**

Range: 400 yards

42 inches

Wood and sinew bow

Steel tipped arrows

**MUHAMMED:** The composite bow was the primary ranged weapon for the Hashashins, and the middle-east as a whole. The bow was made from many layers of wood, and gave it more power, while allowing an easier draw and a smaller size.

**NARRATOR:** The Inca pelts his enemies with the Huaraca sling.

**HUARACA:**

Range: 220 yards

50 inches

Fiber sling

Shaped stone

**LUIS:** The Huaraca was a very effective weapon. The incan slingers were very highly trained, and they used specially shaped rocks, similar to a football or egg, that increased the range and power.

**NARRATOR:** To test these 2 ranged weapons, the experts will have to hit a ballistics gel torso at close range, before shooting 3 targets 100 yards away, while on the clock.

Up first is Muhammed with the Composite bow.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Muhammed draws an arrow, and fires a shot into the chest of the torso. He knocks another arrow, and puts it right in the eye of the torso. Muhammed fires 2 more arrows into the gel torso before taking aim at the long range targets.

His first arrow lands right in the chest of the target, and his next 2 do the same, stopping the clock.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN: **This gel torso looks like a porcupine. The arrow to the eye is a kill. This arrow in the heart is a kill. The second arrow to the heart is a kill. And of course, This shot into the aorta, right through the sternum, is a kill.

Lets look at this first long range target. This goes into the right lung. If you hit someone with this, they would die.

Your second target you got in the sternum. Another aorta shot.

This last one goes right into the neck! Another kill.

**NARRATOR:** Muhammad killed all 4 targets in 35 seconds.

**LUIS:** Hold up! That seemed impressive, but what would that do against Inca armor?

**NARRATOR:** Now, Muhammad will shoot the torso again, this time clad in Incan armor.

**GIEGER:** This Incan armor is pretty light. It consists of a cotton tunic, with wooden plates covering the back. The helmet is made from wood, but had copper reinforcement bands. There was also a shield, made from wood and rawhide.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, SHOT EM' UP!

Muhammad knocks an arrow, and fires at the tunic. The arrow flies true, and goes right through the cotton, though not as deep as before. To follow up. He fires another arrow at the helmet, but it deflects off of a copper piece. Muhammad fires again, this time the arrow sticks into the wood of the helmet. He finishes with a shot into the shield.

**DESMOULIN:** So it looks like the arrows went through the cotton. If we pull this out, it would still be lethal if you shot them in the right spot.

The helmet provided better protection. The copper deflects the arrows, and the wood catches it. The arrow went through a little. But not enough to kill.

Your shot to the shield did not go through, but caught in the wood backing.

**NARRATOR:** Now, Alex will test the Huaraca, but this time, 2 skulls will be in place of the gel torso.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Alex puts a shaped stone into the sling, and twirls it around until he releases. The stone only grazes the first skull. Undeterred, he lets another stone fly, this time hitting the target square in the face.

Alex twirls the Huaraca again, and takes aim at one of the distance targets. The stone impacts the face, but his next shot misses. However, Alex recovers and hits the next 2 targets fine.

**DORIAN:** This first hit here is non lethal. It shattered the orbit, and would cause blindness in this eye, but not lethal.

Your second shot is plenty effective, hitting full in the face. This is a kill.

It looks like you weren't as accurate as the bow. However you still got the job done.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright, Muhammad, you got 4 kills with the bow in 35 seconds. Alex, you got 3 kills with the sling, but in 57 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER:** This one is obvious. The Composite bow has speed, power, and accuracy over the sling. Edge, Composite bow.

**NARRATOR:** For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Hashashins for the Composite bow.

**EDGE: HASHASHIN**

**NARRATOR:** When the fight gets up close and personal, both warriors bring out their short range weapons.

The Hashashin fights with the legendary Scimitar.

**SCIMITAR:**

Length: 30 inches

Weight: 2 lbs

Curved blade

Damascus steel

**MUHAMMAD:** The Scimitar was a legendary sword that originated in the Middle East. It had a curved blade, that was made from Damascus steel. The sword was very light, very sharp, and very deadly.

**NARRATOR:** The Inca retaliates with a blunt force weapon, the Macana mace.

**MACANA:**

Length: 22 inches

Weight: 2.5 lbs

6 point head

Wood and copper

**ALEX:** The Macana was the main weapon of the Inca arsenal. It had a wooden shaft, with a gear, or star shaped copper head on top. This irregular shape helped in breaking bones.

**NARRATOR:** To test the power of the Macana, the team has set up 2 skulls, and a femur to break.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Alex swings the Macana down onto the skull, and shatters the top of it. He then swings into the side of the next skull, and shatters that as well. Finally, Alex swings the Macana down onto the femur, and snaps it in half.

**DORIAN:** Obviously, both of your hits to the skull are very lethal, smashing the skull and brain underneath it.

Your hit to the femur was also lethal, and they would bleed to death. However, this weapon lacks the size and depth to break a femur through the muscle of the leg, although a hit like this would be incapacitating, especially if you were to hit the kneecap.

**NARRATOR:** The Macana is a very capable bonebreaker, but how will the Scimitar fair against flesh?

**DESMOULIN:** To test the Scimitar, Muhammad will have to slice up a pig, then demonstrate how effective the blade is against the Inca armor.

3, 2, 1, CUT EM' MUHAMMAD!

Muhammad swings at the pig, and the blade cuts cleanly through, causing the bottom half of the carcass to fall to the ground, blood spewing everywhere. He then stabs the blade deep into the pig, and cut the remaining part in half.

Muhammad then turned to the Inca armor. His swing into the helmet went through the wood, and into the head below. He wound up again, taking off the helmet as he did, then slashed into the cotton tunic, going deep into the side. To finish, Muhammad slashed into the shield, the blade burying deep into the wood, and then jabbed the Scimitar into the chest, again piercing the tunic.

**DORIAN:** This is very impressive. You cleanly cut the pig in half, and your stab into the chest went deep enough to kill.

Every strike on the armor is effective. The helmet didn't stand a chance, neither did the tunic or the shield.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DORIAN:** The Macana is a very effective skull breaker. However, it's too light to be very effective anywhere but the skull. The Scimitar is longer, and the Inca armor did nothing to stop the blade. Edge: Scimitar.

**NARRATOR:** For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Hashashin for the Scimitar sword.

**EDGE: HASHASHIN**

**NARRATOR:** Now, we will test the mid range weapons of these 2 warriors. The Inca fights with the Suchuc Chiqui lance.

**SUCHUC CHIQUI:**

Length: 7 feet

Weight: 6 lbs

Axe and spear

Copper and wood

**LUIS:** The Suchuc Chiqui was a weapon used by Incan generals as a symbol of power. It was similar to a halberd, with a spear, axe, and fluke head, except smaller.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Suchuc Chiqui, The team has set up a pig carcass for Luis to demonstrate.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… HACK EM' UP!

Luis stabs the pig, and the spearhead goes all the way into it. He then winds up and slashes into the side of the pig with the axe head. To finish off, Luis swings the fluke head into the other side of the pig.

**DORIAN:** Your stab in here goes into the lung, right next to the heart. This would cause massive bleeding, and kill this person.

Your axe swing goes into the right lung. Once again this is a kill shot.

The fluke wound is not as severe. This goes into the side, but does not hit any major organs. The hit would be painful, but this is not a kill.

**NARRATOR:** The Hashashin fights with a crusader-crushing weapon, the Shishpar mace.

**SHISHPAR:**

Length: 25 inches

Weight: 6 lbs

Mace and spike

Steel

**LUCAS:** The Shishpar was a mace used in India and the Middle East during the Crusades. It was made entirely of steel, with a flanged head, and a 4 inch spike on top.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Shishpar, the team has set up 3 targets: a femur, a skull, and a ballistics gel head.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Lucas swings the Shishpar down onto the femur, and shatters it in half. He then moves onto the skull, and obliterates it with a strike to the temple. To finish, Lucas jabs the spike into the gel head, then strikes it with the mace. The head explodes, sending the red filling everywhere.

**DORIAN:** Maces are always very impressive, especially because no one gives them enough credit. This swing to the femur would have been a surefire way to incapacitate an enemy.

This skull bash is also impressive. Obviously, no one could survive a hit like that.

So it's a little hard to tell after you bashed the head, but this stab with the spike is not very effective. The spike made a grove in the jaw, but it wasn't lethal.

On the other hand, your hit to the head is instantaneously a kill.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN:** I think the Shishpar gets this one. It was more lethal, and was very impressive.

**DORIAN:** I disagree. The Suchuc Chiqui had superior range, and was more versatile. The Shishpar had a spike, sure, but it wasn't effective. The Suchuc Chiqui could be used as a spear or an axe.

**GIEGER:** I agree with the doc. The Inca has superior range and versatility. Edge: Inca.

**NARRATOR:** For mid range weapons, the Inca gets the edge with the Suchuc Chiqui lance.

**EDGE: INCA**

**NARRATOR:** When situations called for it, the Inca and Hashashin used special weapons to kill their targets.

The Hashashins did their dirty work with the poisoned Kanjar dagger.

**KHANJAR:**

Length: 15 inches

Weight: 1 lb

Curved blade

Hemlock poison

**LUCAS:** The Khanjar was the main weapon of the Hashashins for assassinations. The blade was curved, and about 10 inches long. The blade was coated in Hemlock, or any other available poison. Hemlock attacks the nervous system, and was notably responsible for the death of Socrates.

**NARRATOR:** The Inca retaliates with the ayllos.

**AYLLOS:**

Length: 24 inches

Stone balls

Rawhide ropes

3 ropes

**ALEX:** The Ayllos, or Boleadora, was a weapon used in hunting and before battle to trap an enemy. When this was flung, the weighted ropes would wrap around the legs or arms of the target.

**NARRATOR:** To test the Ayllos, Alex will throw the Ayllos at a crash test dummy. The legs have been rigged to hydraulically move with the same speed and power of a human.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Alex swings the Ayllos over his head to get momentum, then throws it at the moving legs. The weighted ropes wrap around the legs, and stop them from moving, before falling off after a few seconds.

**DESMOULIN:** Although these fell off, it doesn't really matter. The Ayllos were able to stop the legs from moving. If this were a person, they would have fallen flat on their face.

**NARRATOR:** But the Ayllos could also be used to ensnare the arms, and disarm an opponent.

To test this, the dummy has been recalibrated. A scimitar is in its hand, and the arms are calibrated to be as strong as human arms.

Alex once again swings the Ayllos over his head, then throws it at the arms. The Ayllos knock the scimitar out of its hands, and binds the hands together. The hydraulics kick in, and the arms begin to separate, but the Ayllos remains attached.

**GIEGER:** Here, you managed to disarm this guy. While it doesn't take much strength to separate your arms, the Ayllos aren't going to fall off. The only way to take them off would be to physically unwrap it.

**NARRATOR:** Now, the Hashashin experts will demonstrate their more lethal weapon, the poisoned Khanjar.

To test this, the team has set up a special target.

**GIEGER:** To test the Khanjar, we have here a ballistics gel torso. However, in the back here, we have a pneumatic pump, to simulate the blood flow, and see the effectiveness of the poison.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… SLICE EM' UP!

Lucas walks up to the target casually, then unsheathes the Khanjar and jabs it deep into its chest. He then cuts the throat, then grabs the shoulder and stabs furiously into the gut.

**DORIAN:** This stab alone is a kill. You managed to get the heart.

Another kill, you cut the carotid on both sides.

These stabs into the gut are lethal. Your would puncture the stomach, intestines and liver. This would be a very painful, slow way to die.

**NARRATOR:** Now we wait 10 minutes to see the spread of the poison.

**DORIAN:** So assuming you didn't kill him with the dagger, he wouldn't be dead yet, but would start noticing some symptoms. You would start to lose feeling in your legs and other extremities. Ingesting this would take about an hour to die, but going right into the bloodstream is much faster. I would say in about 20 to 30 minutes he would be dead.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER:** I think the Ayllos wins this. While it's not lethal, you can disarm and trap your opponent, and then finish them off with a different weapon. Not to mention it has superior range, and you don't need a disguise to use it.

**DORIAN:** I disagree. While the Ayllos are good against a dummy, anyone with a brain can quickly get rid of them. No matter how smart you are, you can't get rid of poison, especially if you don't know you've been poisoned. Not to mention the Khanjar is lethal.

**DESMOULIN:** I think it's a tie. Both are good weapons, just for different things. The Ayllos is great if used in conjunction with another weapon, and the Khanjar is great for close range combat and hit-and-run attacks. Edge: Tie.

**NARRATOR:** For special weapons, the Inca's Ayllos and Hashashin's Khanjar tie.

**EDGE: DRAW**

**NARRATOR:** Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by slitherine studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win the battle, the Inca or Hashashin?

For close range weapons, the Hashashin's Scimitar cut down the Inca's Macana.

**EDGE: HASHASHIN**

For mid range weapons, the Inca's Suchuc Chiqui war lance murdered the Hashashin's Shishpar mace.

**EDGE: INCA**

For long range weapons, the Hashashin's Composite bow shot down the Inca's Huaraca.

**EDGE: HASHASHIN**

And for special weapons, the Inca's Ayllos and Hashashin's poisoned Khanjar dagger tied.

**EDGE: DRAW**

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The simulation begins in an Incan city during a festival, accompanied by much dancing and music. The Inca king of the city appears, sitting on an open litter, supported by 4 carriers. The Inca warrior walks in front of the litter, his Suchuc Chiqui in hand. Little does he know, one of the men carrying the litter is a Hashashin in disguise.

When the king's procession reaches the middle of the main square, the Hashashin lets go of the litter, and knocks over the man next to him. The litter crashes to the ground, and the Inca king tumbles out of his throne. The Hashashin quickly draws his Khanjar and stabs the king in the back multiple times. The king goes limp, and blood starts to pool around his body.

For a moment everyone is silent, looking on in horror at what has just happened. Then a scene of chaos erupts, people running and screaming, the guards still confused at what has just happened. The Inca warrior only now gets his bearings, but the Hashashin is at the edge of the square now, shoving through the crowd.

The Inca warrior and some other guards begin to pursue the Hashashin as he gets free of the crowd and sprints toward the city gates. After a brief foot race, the Hashashin reaches the gates, and mounts his horse, riding off into the mountains. By the time the Inca warrior and his men have reached the gates, the Hashashin is already in the distance, riding an unfamiliar 4 legged animal.

_(NOTE: Incas never came into contact with horses until the Spanish Conquistadors invaded)_

_A FEW HOURS LATER, AT NIGHT... _

The Inca warrior and the high ranking officials of the city gather, and discuss the day's events by moonlight. Looking off in the distance, the Inca warrior spots a light in the mountains: the Hashashin's campfire. When the others see this, they agree the Inca warrior will head off and kill the assassin in the morning.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

The Inca warrior sets off into the mountains, towards where he had seen the campfire last night. After some searching he comes across the campsite: a grassy plateau overshadowed by a large, rocky outcropping. The fire pit is near the outcropping, next to a sheltered overhang. The mysterious beast grazes on the sparse grass not too far away.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouts from the Inca's back, making a "thud" in his sheild. He turns around, and sees the Hashashin on the outcropping above, now clad in robes and a full face turban. He fires another arrow, but the Inca ducks out of the way. The Persian starts to make his way down a steep path down to the plateau, notching another arrow. This time the Inca pulls out his shield, and manages to block another arrow. Retaliating, the Inca places a stone in his Huaraca, and twirls the sling over his head, before letting the stone fly.

The Hashashin sees this, and has to duck to avoid the projectile, as it shatters on the rocks behind him. However, ducking on the steep incline caused him to lose his balance, and he begins tumbling down to the plateau below, snapping his arrows as he falls. When he comes to a stop at the bottom, the Inca charges with his Suchuc Chiqui, ready to gore the man. Seeing this, the Hashashin barely has time to roll out of the way, still dazed from the fall.. The Inca then swings with the axe blade of the lance, but the Persian knocks it away with his bow. Having time to recover, the Hashashin gets up and sprints toward his horse, discarding his bow as he does so.

Luckily for the Hashashin his horse is grazing right next to the rock where he his his bundle of weapons. Another stone from the Huaraca whizzes past, shattering a rock in front of him. Realizing his quarry was getting away, the Inca pulls out his Ayllos, and throws it at the Hashashin. This time his aim is true, and the weighted ropes wrap around the assassin's ankles, causing him to faceplant. The horse, not 20 feet from its master, whinnies in fear and gallops away. Seeing his foe is ensnared, the Inca warrior charges the Hashashin with a mighty below.

Hearing this, the Hashashin scrambles toward his weapons, attempting to kick the restraints off his feet as he does so. With the Inca right on top of him, the Persian grabs a handle, and swings back, knocking the Inca's Suchuc Chiqui away with his Shishpar mace. Taking the offensive, he stabs at his foe, and the spike finds the Inca's thigh. The South American grunts in pain, and leaps back, clutching his leg.

Taking advantage of this, the Hashashin pulls the Khanjar from his belt and cuts his legs free of the Ayllos. He then stores the dagger back in his belt, before picking up his Scimitar and sheathing it as well. The 2 warriors stare each other down, before the Inca warrior thrusts with his spear. The Hashashin sidesteps, and swings his Shishpar, but the Inca blocks with the shaft. They back up again, and the Inca goes for a stab again. His opponent sidesteps again, but before he can retaliate, he swings the Suchuc Chiqui, hitting the Hashashin with the fluke end of the weapon.

The sharp piece of metal buries itself into the side of the Hashashin, ripping his robes and staining them with blood. Stumbling back in pain, the Hashashin drops the Shishpar, and just barely has time to sidestep another jab. Ignoring the pain, he draws his Scimitar, and cuts the Suchuc Chiqui in half. Reacting quickly, the Inca swings the stick in his hand at the Persian. Not expecting this, the Hashashin doesn't have to react before the blunt instrument hits his head. He stumbles back again, and the Inca lunges, his Macana now in hand. With one hand, he pulls the turban over his foes eyes, and swings with the other.

Still disoriented from the blow to the head, the Hashashin can't fight back against the Inca, and only instinctively raises his Scimitar to prevent the imminent blow. Fortunately for the Hashashin, the block saved his life, but the Scimitar was knocked out of his hand. He strikes out with his bare hands, and connects with the Inca warrior's face. The Inca is momentarily stunned, and hesitates with his next blow. This gives the Hashashin enough time to backup, his turban coming off of his face. The Persian pulls out his Khanjar, and the 2 warriors face off again, both down to their final weapon.

Now, both warriors circle each other, slowly coming closer. The Inca lunges again, and the Hashashin sidesteps while blocking with his free arm. No slouch at hand-to-hand combat himself, the Inca headbutts his foe in the chest, the copper-reinforced helmet acting as a battering ram. The Hashashin stumbles back again, but ready for another blow. The Inca swings again, but the Hashash is ready. He steps to the outside, the Inca now defenceless. Acting quickly, he plunges the Khanjar into the Inca's chest. The South American goes limp, and the assassin goes behind him, pulling his head back and slitting his throat. The Inca warrior gurgles something, then drops dead. The Hashashin raises his Khanjar in victory, as he thanks his master for the victory!

**WINNER: HASHASHIN**

**HASHASHIN:** 628

Scimitar: 197

Composite bow: 185

Shishpar: 162

Khanjar: 84

**INCA WARRIOR:** 372

Suchuc Chiqui: 187

Huaraca: 98

Macana: 87

Ayllos: 0

**NARRATOR:** In the season finale, the Hashashin comes out on top, with 3 weapons getting over 100 kills.

**DESMOULIN:** I could have seen this go either way, I'm surprised it was this lopsided. The Hashashin had far superior weaponry, made from steel and the latest materials. The Inca was more used to open combat, but was used to fighting other enemies with the same weapons, not swords and bows.

We see the Hashash riding his horse, approaching the Masyaf castle.

**THE END**


	13. Back For Blood: Alternate Endings

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**NARRATOR:** Deadliest Warrior: The Next Chapter. Over the course of 12 episodes, 12 victors have been decided.

GROM

_(The JTF2 commander didn't have time to comprehend what had happened, as across the garage, he'd been shot in the head by the GROM commander's rifle.)_

Charlemagne

_( Charlamagne, satisfied, slashes Constantine's face in half)_

The SOE

_( The SOE commander empties his magazine into the Gestapo commander's face, shooting him dead.)_

The Spanish Tercio

_(Before the Dragoon could react, the Tecio slashes, cutting the Dragoon in half)_

Tiglath-Pileser III

_(Without hesitation, Tiglath-Pileser III stabs Ramesses II in the heart)_

The Polish Winged Hussar

_(The Hussar slashes, and decapitates the Hun with his Szabla.)_

Sitting Bull

_(Sitting Bull swings down, bringing his Tomahawk into Billy's face)_

The US Marines

_(The Marine raises his M1911 and fires once into the LFFI leader's chest)_

Blackbeard

_(Blackbeard quickly stepped in, running Ching Shih through with his cutlass, the blade going hilt deep)_

The Polish Home Army

_(The Polish commander puts his pistol to the Japanese's forehead, and unceremoniously pulls the trigger)_

The Janissary

_(The Janissary plunged his Kilij into the Landsknecht's face.)_

And the Hashashin

_(The Hashashin goes behind the Inca, pulling his head back and slitting his throat) _

Now, on Part 1 of the Back for Blood special, the team will look back on episodes throughout the season, and explore some alternate endings and victors.

Plus, the team will reveal their plans for the season 2 special premiere.

First, the team will discuss the results of the series premiere, JTF2 vs. GROM.

**GIEGER:** So let's start with the premiere, JTF2 vs. GROM. Per usual as the special forces matches go, there was a lot of controversy.

**DESMOULIN:** Yes. As we said at the end of the episode, the win was due to the long range superiority of the HK 416. But to satisfy the people who disagreed with the results, here's a re-imagined ending to the match.

**JTF2: 1 GROM: 1**

Shaken, the GROM man decides to get moving and silently sprints up the building. His flashlight hangs at his side, and he gets an idea.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, the JTF2 commander is still trying to radio his man. With no success, he decides to head to the top of the stairs.

When the Canadian soldier gets near the top, he sees the shine of a flashlight across the garage. Silently, he leaves the stairwell and moves toward the light. When the JTF2 man gets close, he sees the light is on a car bumper.

He hears a car door open across the garage, and hits the deck just as a spray of bullets comes from the GROM commander. However, he positioned himself poorly, and was blinded by his own flashlight. Seeing this, the JTF2 commander gets up and shots the Pole with his C8 rifle. The GROM commander drops dead, a bullet going right through his heart.

**JTF2: 1 GROM: 0**

**WINNER:** JTF2

**GIEGER:** So there it is: an alternate ending to the most controversial episode. Any final thoughts?

**DORIAN:** If the JTF2 won, that means that the C8 Carbine had to be more effective. In all honesty, the 2 rifles really weren't functionally too different, so it could have gone either way.

**GIEGER:** How about the SOE vs. Gestapo fight?

**DESMOULIN:** When I look back on it, some of the edges we gave were just stupid. For example, the stick grenade vs. the Pen and Belt guns. While the guns can be used multiple times, they were weak, and relatively inaccurate. I'd rather just throw a grenade in the room and close the door.

**DORIAN:** What about the pistols? Yes, the 1907 was more reliable, but the Luger P08 had more killing potential in every way. More power, more bullets, and more accuracy.

**GIEGER:** I also feel some of the weapons we tested for the Gestapo weren't historically accurate. For example, the STG-44 was used for mere months in the war, and mostly by front line troops. A better weapon would have been the MP40. And instead of the Luger P08, we should have tested the Walther P36.

**DESMOULIN:** Let's see the alternate ending.

**SOE: 1 GESTAPO: 1**

Out of ammo, the Gestapo commander drops his rifle and pulls out his Luger, heading off to find the last SOE agent.

The 2 soldiers round corners on opposite ends of a hallway at the same time, and exchange fire.

The Gestapo commander takes 2 shots in the gut, but the small rounds do little damage. On the other hand, the SOE commander gets shot in the leg and arm.

The British commander, now on the ground, desperately tries to reload his pistol, but the Gestapo commander shots him in the hand. Now realizing the pursuit was useless, the SOE man attempts to get up and run away, but it is too late.

The Gestapo commander shoves him back down to the ground. Annoyed that his lunch had been interrupted, he puts the Luger to the SOE commander's forehead, and shots. The Brit slumps over, dead.

**SOE: 0 GESTAPO: 1**

**WINNER:** Gestapo

**DORIAN:** I think that's the more realistic ending, but the SOE had far superior training.

**NARRATOR:** The team jumps to a matchup further in the series: the Hunnic warrior vs. the Winged Hussar.

**GIEGER:** We got some flack for this one. Not only was it an ancient 5 on 5 matchup, but the Hussar was WAY more advanced than the Hun. The result was accurate, but the matchup was unfair.

**DESMOULIN:** The reason we had it 5 on 5 is because both warriors were cavalry soldiers who fought in formation. Although I would've liked to see it as a 1 on 1 matchup. So here we go.

The battle begins in a large field with rolling hills. Walking into the field is a Hunnic warrior, and he spots what he came for: a Polish golden standard propped up in the center of the clearing. Just then, he glances up to see a Polish Winged Hussar appear on top of the hill.

The Hussar also sees the golden standard he was sent to retrieve, and realizes what the Hun intends to do. The Hun, realizing he had to act quickly, dismounts his horse and quickly runs toward the corpses toward the standard. The Hussar sees this, and charges the Hun, his Kopia lance ready to skewer him.

The Hun quickens his pace, but realizes he cannot reach the standard in time. Seeing the Hussar nearly on top of him, the Hun dives to the ground, the Kopia going just over his head. The Hussar quickly turns around, only to see the Hun charging him, his sword in hand. He spurs his horse, but is too late, as the Hun gets too close and cuts the Kopia in half.

The Hussar rides away, discarding the shaft of the spear, pulling out his crossbow. Taking advantage of his temporarily pre-occupied foe, the Hun runs to his horse, and fires a shot with his composite bow. The arrow flies true, and hits an unprotected part of the Hussar's leg. He grunts and pain, and turns his horse around, breaking off the arrow as he does so.

The Hun, now mounted on his horse, fires another shot, before picking up his lance and charging the Hussar. The arrow pings off the Hussar's steel cuirass, as he brings up the crossbow to fire. He touches the trigger, and the bolt flies toward the Hun, hitting him in the stomach.

Fortunately for the Hun, his leather lamellar armor slowed the bolt, and saved his life. However, he clutched his stomach in pain, dropping his lance before he got to the Hussar. He slowed his horse to pull out the bolt in his gut, when he heard hooves pounding behind him. Just then, the Hussar came up next to the Hun, and dug his Nadziak into his leg, pulling down as he did so. The Hun was pulled from his horse, and tumbled as he hit the ground. Once again, his armor prevented the wound from being too serious, but it hurt as he pulled the pick out of his leg.

The Hussar dismounted his horse, and drew his Szabla, ready to finish off his foe. Realizing he left his bow and sword on his horse, the Hun pulls the last weapon from his belt: the Scythian Axe. He gets up, and prepares to fight. The Hussar swings his Szabla, but the Hun knocks it away with his axe. The Hun retaliates, swinging the axe downward at the Hussar's head, but the Hussar blocks it. In a last ditch attempt to kill his foe, the Hun swings into the leg of the Hussar. The spike end of the Scythian axe embeds into the steel plate on the Hussar's leg, and the Pole yells in pain.

The Hun tries to keep his momentum going with another powerful swing, but he winds up to long, and the Hussar intercepts the strike, cutting the axe in two. Frustrated at his wounds, the Hussar slashes the leg of the Hun, cutting deep into his thigh. The Hun drops to his knees, and the Hussar swings his Szabla, decapitating the Hun.

**WINNER:** Polish Winged Hussar.

**DORIAN:** Here we are. Not an alternate ending, just a 1 on 1 battle. I always like the ancient 1 on 1s the most. They're more intense.

**DESMOULIN:** And now for our last matchup of the day: the Imperial Japanese Army vs. the Polish Home Army. This was another one that had some controversy.

**GIEGER:** The reason the Home Army won this time was that while they weren't trained as well, they had better weapons, and a more practical strategy. The goal of the Home Army was to kill the enemy in hit and run attacks, live to fight another day. The Japanese were more loyal, but when push came to shove, they were trained to die rather than fail, sometimes even charging the enemy when they were faltering.

**DESMOULIN:** That being said, here is an alternate ending of the Imperial Japanese Army vs. the Polish Home Army.

**IJA:** **1 PHO: 1 **

The Imperialist commander turned around and fire a few shots from his Nambu, missing. The Pole raised his SMG to fire back, but he was out of ammo. Realizing this, he dropped the now useless gun and ran into the woods. The Japanese soldier slowed down his firing, and on the last shot managed to hit his fleeing foe in the left shoulder. The insurgent grunted in pain, and fell down. The Imperialist discarded his Nambu and his empty rifle, and picked up his fallen soldier's Type 100.

The Home Army soldier pulled out his Radom and fired at the Japanese man, before running further into the woods. The Japanese soldier gave chase, but lost sight of his quarry as he went through the thick brush. After a few seconds, the soldier stopped, looking around for the Pole. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Polish man was hiding next to a rock behind him, and he got up and prepared to kill the commander.

Unfortunately for the Home Army soldier, he stepped on a dry twig, and it snapped. The Imperialist spun around, and fire a burst into the Pole's chest. The insurgent fell, his eyes already glazing over.

**IJA: 1 PHO: 0**

**WINNER:** Imperial Japanese Army

**GIEGER:** Any final comments before we wrap up the alternate endings?

**DORIAN:** I thought this was good. Although I stand by our results, it was nice to see what would happen if a few numbers were tweaked.

**DESMOULIN:** Next episode, we're going to be doing a back-for-blood event, taking the victorious warriors, and making another matchup between them. We will do a matchup for both modern and ancient, as well as a 4-way battle between the ancient warriors.

**GIEGER:** We have an interesting matchup for the season 2 premiere. But it's not just any old interesting matchup, it's a fantasy fight. Don't worry! It's just a 1 time thing! The matchup is Ezio Auditore from the _Assassin's Creed_ series, vs. Will from _The Ranger's Apprentice_.

**DORIAN:** Unlike our Vampires vs. Zombies fight, both of these warriors are relatively realistic weapons wise. Ezio is a fictional character who lived in Renaissance Italy, and Will lives in a fantasy version of medieval europe. Both may be a little extreme in terms of skill, but not much beyond what is possible.

**DESMOULIN:** Let's just hope this match doesn't ruin our franchise. Again.

**THE END**


	14. Back For Blood: Modern Rematch

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

BEFORE I START: THE ANCIENT REMATCH IS GOING TO BE ITS OWN PART 3 EPISODE

**NARRATOR:** Deadliest Warrior: The Next Chapter. Over the course of 12 episodes, 12 victors have been decided.

GROM

_(The JTF2 commander didn't have time to comprehend what had happened, as across the garage, he'd been shot in the head by the GROM commander's rifle.)_

Charlemagne

_( Charlamagne, satisfied, slashes Constantine's face in half)_

The SOE

_( The SOE commander empties his magazine into the Gestapo commander's face, shooting him dead.)_

The Spanish Tercio

_(Before the Dragoon could react, the Tecio slashes, cutting the Dragoon in half)_

Tiglath-Pileser III

_(Without hesitation, Tiglath-Pileser III stabs Ramesses II in the heart)_

The Polish Winged Hussar

_(The Hussar slashes, and decapitates the Hun with his Szabla.)_

Sitting Bull

_(Sitting Bull swings down, bringing his Tomahawk into Billy's face)_

The US Marines

_(The Marine raises his M1911 and fires once into the LFFI leader's chest)_

Blackbeard

_(Blackbeard quickly stepped in, running Ching Shih through with his cutlass, the blade going hilt deep)_

The Polish Home Army

_(The Polish commander puts his pistol to the Japanese's forehead, and unceremoniously pulls the trigger)_

The Janissary

_(The Janissary plunged his Kilij into the Landsknecht's face.)_

And the Hashashin

_(The Hashashin goes behind the Inca, pulling his head back and slitting his throat) _

Now, on Part 2 of the back for blood special, The team will construct a victor's battle, both modern and ancient, as well as a 4 way battle between the ancient warriors.

First, the team will set up a modern victor's battle.

**DESMOULIN:** So let's look at our modern victor's pool.

We have GROM, the Polish special forces.

The SOE, the British spy agency during WWII.

The Spanish Tercio, elite infantry of Spain.

Sitting Bull, the Sioux warrior.

The US Marines, American soldiers during the Vietnam War.

Blackbeard, the Notorious pirate of the Caribbean.

The Polish Home Army, Resistance group during WWII.

And the Janissary, elite warriors of the Ottoman Empire.

**GROM US Marines SOE Spanish Tercio Polish Home Army Sitting Bull Blackbeard Janissary**

**GIEGER:** Right off the bat we can get rid of GROM. While they are awesome, they're kinda in a league by themselves. Any matchup we did with them would be super lop-sided.

**GROM** **US Marines SOE Spanish Tercio Polish Home Army Sitting Bull Blackbeard Janissary**

**DESMOULIN:** We can do the same with Sitting Bull. Everyone is either way too advanced, or way before his time.

**US Marines SOE Spanish Tercio Polish Home Army ****Sitting Bull** **Blackbeard Janissary**

**GIEGER:** The Marines are also in that weird spot of being in their own time period, not good enough for GROM, but still way too far ahead for anyone else.

**US Marines** **SOE Spanish Tercio Polish Home Army Blackbeard Janissary**

**DORIAN: **I think we should eliminate Blackbeard, since no one else has a naval capability.

**SOE** **Spanish Tercio Polish Home Army ****Blackbeard** **Janissary**

**DESMOULIN:** Here we have 2 matchups. The SOE vs. Polish Home Army, and the Spanish Tercio vs. the Janissary. Personally, I think the Tercio and Janissary would be the better match, since they were around the same time. The WWII warriors are a bit mismatched, since the SOE were a highly trained force, and the Home Army was an untrained group with homemade weapons.

**DORIAN:** I agree. The WWII match would be uneven. Our modern battle: Spanish Tercio vs. Janissary.

**SOE** **Spanish Tercio ****Polish Home Army** **Janissary**

**MATCH: Spanish Tercio vs. Janissary**

**GIEGER:** So obviously, these warriors went through different tests on their episodes on the show, so let's bring back some experts, and we can start to test some weapons and plug data into the sim.

**NARRATOR:** Representing the Janissaries are Yusuf Demir and Ali Baris, experts on the Ottoman Empire and its military conquests.

**ALI:** The Janissary is going to destroy the Tercio. While he may have been great in formation, the Janissaries were highly skilled, lethal warriors, who conquered their way to one of the largest empires of all time.

**YUSUF:** I don't see any competition here. The Janissaries had better armor, better swords, and better guns. This is gonna be a piece of cake.

**JANISSARY:**

Circa 1530 AD

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 170 lbs

Loyalty: Ottoman Empire

**NARRATOR:** And representing the Spanish Tercios are Victor Gonzalez, an expert on Tercio tactics, and Jason Heck, an expert on 16th century weapon.

**VICTOR:** The Tercio were and unrivaled force on the european battlefield for 150 years. They had superior metallurgy and tactics than the Janissary.

**JASON:** Not to mention the Tercio fighting style evolved from how the Janissaries fought. The weapons used by the Tercio directly counter the Janissary.

**SPANISH TERCIO:**

Circa 1635 AD

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs

Loyalty: Habsburg Spain

**NARRATOR:** First, the team will look back at the previous weapons used by these warriors.

The Tercio slayed their enemies with:

The Espada Ropera sword.

The Pike.

The Arquebus.

And the Crossbow.

The Janissary fights back with:

The Yataghan sword

The Kilij sabre.

The Miquelet musket.

And the Abus Gun.

**DESMOULIN:** Today, we're gonna test all of the weapons at once. On top of that, the experts will have to wear their warrior's armor.

**GIEGER:** First, let's look at the long range weapons of these 2.

**NARRATOR:** The Tercio decimated their enemies with the Arquebus.

**ARQUEBUS:**

Length: 44 in

Range: 150 yds

Ammo: .75

Matchlock

_The 2 experts fire simultaneously, their rounds ripping through their targets._

**VICTOR:** The Arquebus was the go to weapon of most of Europe during the 16th and 17th centuries. It was developed in Spain, and was utilized heavily by infantry in Pike formations.

**NARRATOR:** The Janissary shots back with…

**MIQUELET MUSKET:**

Length: 57 in

Range: 180 yds

Ammo: .70

Flintlock

_When the 2 reload for the last time, they both aim at the moving target, one shot goes into the face, the other into the chest._

**YUSUF:** The Ottomans were very advanced with their firearms. This was an early form of flintlock, derived from European guns. As you can see, it doesn't require an open flame, and the powder is covered, so it's more reliable. Not to mention it's longer, giving it more accuracy.

**NARRATOR:** The warriors move in with their mid range weapons.

The Janissary wields the lethal Kilij.

**KILIJ:**

Blade: 27 in

Weight: 3 lbs

Single-edged

Steel blade

_He swings the Kilij, and cuts the pig clean in half. He slashes again, and severs the arm from the rest of the body, and the carcass falls to the ground. _

**ALI:** The Kilij was a symbol of power for the Janissaries, and was capable of cutting someone in half.

**JASON:** That's pretty cool looking, but that can't compete with this.

**PIKE:**

Length: 12 feet

Weight: 8 lbs

Wooden shaft

Steel head

_Victor thrusts, hitting the gel torso through the chest, the head going through the back._

**JASON:** The pike was the bread and butter of the Tercio. This was used very effectively in formation in conjunction with the Arquebus.

**NARRATOR:** When things get heated, these 2 warriors pull out their swords.

The Tercio fights with the Espada Ropera sidesword.

**ESPADA ROPERA:**

Blade: 36 in

Weight: 2.8 lbs

Double-edged

Spanish steel

_He slashes, and cuts the pig in half. He then jabs, and the blade runs the pig through._

**NARRATOR:** And the Janissaries strike back with the Yataghan.

**YATAGHAN:**

Blade: 25 in

Weight: 1.9 lbs

Single-edged

Curved blade

_Ali swings, and the blade goes deep, the pig only staying attached by a few inches of flesh._

**ALI:** The Yataghan was a symbol of power in the Ottoman Empire. It had a forward curved blade, and had an immensely powerful hack.

**VICTOR:** That looks pretty short compared to this. As you can see, the Espada ropera is a good 10 inches longer, not to mention it has a nasty thrusting tip, and a swept hilt to protect the hand. It was an earlier version of the rapier, and still maintained its ability to cut.

**NARRATOR:** The Janissary was equipped with a small piece of artillery, called the Abus gun.

**ABUS GUN:**

Range: 800 yds

Weight: 125 lbs

Ammo: 2.5 in ball

Mobile

_The specialists reload and re aim the gun, and this time it impacts dead in the chest, knocking the torso over._

**YUSUF:** The Abus gun was a small, mobile piece of artillery. It required 2 or 3 people to operate, but the projectile was the size of a fist, and had excellent power and range.

**NARRATOR:** The Spanish Tercio retaliated with the crossbow.

**CROSSBOW:**

3 ft

9 lbs

Steel bow

Steel headed bolts

_He aims, and hits the gel torso in the forehead, the bolt going in to the fledglings. _

**JASON:** The crossbow was a secondary weapon for the Tercio. It had a steel bow, making it extremely powerful.

**NARRATOR:** To test these weapons, the team has devised a test to use all the weapons on at once.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright, guys, the course starts here. 50 yards away are 5 targets, 3 stationary, 2 moving. Both of you will shoot until you hit all 5. Once you do that, one of you will come to the midrange station, where you will pick up your midrange weapon and kill this ballistics gel torso. Once you finish that, you'll come over to the close range station, where your sword will be waiting. We have here a side of beef, with a designated slashing zone, and a thrusting zone. Past that, there are 2 pigs on moving rigs, wearing your opponent's armor. Finally, you come over here, where you will load up your special weapon, and shot a ballistics gel torso 50 yards away, again dressed in armor. You will be on the clock, and we will be recording your reload times. Good luck.

**NARRATOR:** Up first is Yusuf and Ali wielding the Janissary weapons. They will have to penetrate the Tercio's armor.

**TERCIO ARMOR:**

Weight: 18 lbs

Steel capacete

Steel cuirass

Steel tassets

**GIEGER:** The Tercio didn't wear full armor, as they were a later warrior. They had a steel helmet, chestplate, and tasset, which protected the upper legs.

**NARRATOR:** Yusuf and Ali, line up on the firing line, Miquelet muskets ready.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Yusuf and Ali raise their guns, and fire at the targets, both hitting their respective targets. They then reload, Ali finishing first, hitting a moving target. Yusuf finishes reloading, and hits the last stationary target. Ali takes aim, and hits the last moving target in the shoulder. He hands Yusuf the gun, and runs over to the midrange station.

When he gets there, Ali picks up the Kilij and swings at the neck, decapitating the torso. He slashes into its side, but the blade stops at the metal rod in the middle. He pulls the blade out, and finishes with a stab to the chest, leaving the Kilij in as he rushes to the close range station.

Ali picks up the Yataghan and swings at the side of beef, the blade going deep into the flesh. He pulls it out, then stabs the the circle, the blade going a bit low, but deep. Ali moves onto the armored pigs. When one comes at him, he slashes at the cuirass, but it only dents the metal. He decides to go around the armor, stabbing into the groin area, in between the tassets. The next pigs comes through, and he brings the Yataghan down on the helmet, but the blade hits the crest, and deflects off. Ali swings again, this time decapitating the pig. He drops the sword and moves over to the special weapons station.

When Ali gets there, 2 demolitions specialists start loading the Abus gun. When they finish, he quickly aims, and fires the gun. The ball goes right through the armor and the torso.

**ALI:** TIME!

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** Let's look at the guys you shot at. These 3 stationaries all have shots dead in the chest. That's 3 kills. One of the moving targets you hit in the head. This is another kill. However, your last shot hits the shoulder. Not a kill.

How about this Kilij damage. Your first slash is a decapitation. This is a kill. If it weren't for the metal rod, you might have cut this in half. Your stab was a bit awkward, but still went into a lung.

Your first slash with the Yataghan is very deep. This is a kill. Your stab was inaccurate, but plenty lethal. Let's see what you did to the armored pigs. It looks like the chestplate effectively stopped your slash. You may break some ribs, but this is not serious. Your stab into the groin may not be instantly lethal, but definitely incapacitating. The second armored target's armor also held up. Your hit to the helmet didn't go through, but could cause some damage, and even knock them unconcious. Obviously, this decapitation is a kill.

I love seeing the Abus gun in action. This chestplate has a fist-sized hole in the front and back, and if we take it off, we can see the torso underneath is jelo.

**NARRATOR:** Ali and Yusuf scored 8 kills in 3 minutes 36 seconds. With average reload times of the Miquelet musket and Abus gun 46 seconds and 42 seconds.

Up next is Victor and Jason, wielding the Tercio weapons. The test will be the same, but they will have to go against the Janissary armor.

**JANISSARY ARMOR:**

Weight: 42 lbs

Platemail cuirass

Steel helmet

24 in steel shield

**GIEGER:** The Janissary armor was a bit more ancient and covering. It has a platemail cuirass that covered the chest, arms, and upper legs, a steel helmet, and a shield.

**DESMOULIN:** 3… 2… 1… GO!

Victor and Jason ready, aim, and fire their Arquebuses, both of them hitting a stationary target. They reload, and Victor finishes first, hitting the last stationary target in the gut. Jason aims shortly after, and fires at one of the moving targets, but misses and hits one of the stationary targets again. Victor and Jason finish reloading at the same time again, and fire in sync, both hitting the moving targets. Jason then puts down his Arquebus, and runs to the mid range station.

Jason picks up the pike, and runs the torso through, the spear head coming out the back. He drops the pike, still impaled in the torso, and heads to the close range station.

When Jason gets there, he picks up the Espada Ropera and walks up to the side of beef. He delivers a thrust right in the middle of the circle, then slashes into the cut zone, the blade going a few inches deep. Jason approaches the first armored pig, and thrusts the Espada Ropera in between the plates, the blade going all the way through. He goes to the next pig, and slashes the sword at the neck, cutting deep. He then thrusts the blade under the plates upward, going hilt deep. Jason leaves the Espada Ropera in the pig, and heads to the special weapon station.

Jason picks up the crossbow, and starts to winch the string back. After a few seconds, he puts the bolt in, aims, and fires, the bolt going right through the chainmail.

**JASON** DONE!

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DORIAN:** So here the gunshots are pretty routine. You missed one shot and hit a target twice, but all of these hits are kills.

This pike shot goes very deep. You hit the aorta, and widened the wound with the shaft, so this would be a very fast death.

Your stab with the Espada Ropera was very precise, and very deep, about 10 inches through the side of beef. The cut isn't as deep, as you hit a rib. Still, you went deep enough to kill. This first armored pig looks untouched, except when you stick your finger here. There's a hole all the way through, another kill. As for your second pig, you cut deep into the neck. This would sever the carotid artery, and is a kill. Your stab is also very brutal, and lethal.

Finally, your crossbow shot. The bolt is gone, but again, we have a hole all the way through. This went right above the heart, and would hit the aorta stem. Another kill.

**DESMOULIN:** Alright. Team Janissary, you scored 8 kills in 3:36. Team Tercio, you got 10 kills in 3:17. For your musket reload times, the Miquelet reloaded in 46 seconds, and the Arquebus in 42 seconds. For special weapons, the Abus gun reloaded in 42 seconds, and the crossbow in 35 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**GIEGER:** Let's look at the close range first. The Yataghan had 3 kills, and was quite good at cutting. However, it was unable to pierce the Tercio armor.

**DORIAN:** When we look at the Espada Ropera, it was excellent at the thrust, and could pierce the Janissary armor. Not to mention it's longer and more accurate. Edge: Espada Ropera.

**NARRATOR:** For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Spanish Tercio for the Espada Ropera sidesword.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

**DESMOULIN:** I think the midrange goes to the Tercio as well. While the Kilij is impressive, the pike was very destructive, and had far superior range.

**NARRATOR:** For mid range weapons, the edge goes to the Spanish Tercio for the pike.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

**DORIAN:** Now let's look at the long range weapons. While the Arquebus was faster, it wasn't as accurate as the Miquelet, not to mention the the Miquelet is more advanced, and more reliable. The Janissaries definitely get this edge.

**NARRATOR:** For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Janissary for the Miquelet musket.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**GIEGER:** For special weapons. I feel the Janissary gets this one too. The Abus gun is far more powerful, and has longer range.

**NARRATOR:** For special weapons, the edge goes to the Janissary for the Abus gun.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**DESMOULIN:** Now let's look at armor. I think the Janissary gets this one. It has armor covering most of the body, and a shield.

**GIEGER:** I disagree. While it does cover most of the body, it provides no protection from the Tercio's weapons. It may as well just be a shield and some metal plates on the chest. The Tercio's armor is pretty much impregnable from the Janissary's melee weapons.

**DORIAN:** I have to go with Geoff. Although the chainmail is easy to penetrate, it's very hard to cut through, not to mention you have a shield. Edge: Janissary.

**NARRATOR:** For armor, the edge goes to the Janissary for the platmail cuirass and shield.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

**NARRATOR:** But there is one last thing the team hasn't looked at yet. For the next season, we are bringing on Richard "Mac" Machowicz, and the Touch Table, where we will look at the tactics of warriors. So here is Mac demonstrating the tactics of the Tercio and Janissary.

**MAC:** So Victor, what is a good example of the Tercio strategy?

**VICTOR:** One of the Tercio's best battles was the Battle of Nördlingen on September 6th, 1634, during the 30 Years' War.

**NARRATOR:** The 30 Years' War was a continental war across europe, between Protestant nations, and the Holy Roman Empire and its affiliates, one of which, was Spain.

The Catholic forces of Spain, 33000 strong, faced off against the Swedish and Saxon Protestant forces, 26000, near the town of Nördlingen.

_The Touch Table zooms in on an area in southern Germany_

**MAC:** So here we have the Spanish in red, and the Protestants in blue.

_Geography consists of a large field, with a hill to the left, surrounded by woods. The Spanish (red) have their main force in the field, with a smaller unit on the hill. The Protestant (blue) have their force opposite the Spanish, but a good distance away._

**VICTOR:** The battle started with the Protestants splitting their forces in half. One to engage the main Spanish formation, and the other half to go through the woods and take the hill from the Spanish.

_Mac splits the Protestant force into 2 squares, drawing an arrow from one of them through the woods towards the hill._

_Now the 2 main forces exchange artillery and gunfire._

**VICTOR: **The Protestants actually had very bad luck, accidentally attacking their own forces and attacking prematurely. Despite that, they still took the hill.

_Mac moves Spainish unit to main force, and moves Protestant force to hill._

When the Spanish saw this, they sent the Tercios up the hill to retake it. They secured the hill, and fended off 15 attempts to retake it.

_Part of Spanish unit retakes hill, and fends off attempts by Protestants to retake it._

**VICTOR:** The main Spanish force, seeing the disarray of the Protestant forces, advances, forcing them to retreat. Now, the other half of the Protestants who were trying to retake the hill were cut off, and the Swedish commander was captured.

_Spanish main force advances on Protestant force, which retreats, leaving other Protestant force sandwiched between the 2 Spanish forces._

**MAC:** The Tercios absolutely destroyed the remaining forces (_as he scribbles out the blue square_). But it's my understanding that the Tercio's weren't known for their battlefield tactics, but their fighting style, right?

**VICTOR:** Exactly. The Tercio's were very interesting. They maintained a size of about 3000, and kept a central core of older veterans to keep experienced soldiers on the field. But what they were known for was a tactic called Pike and Shot. This was when they mixed guns and pikes to great effect. When the enemies came close, they would fire a volley with their Arquebuses, then impale them with their pikes.

**NARRATOR:** The Tercios destroyed their enemies at Nördlingen with the Pike and Shot tactic, but how were the Janissaries on the battlefield?

**MAC:** So Yusuf, tell me about the Janissary battle tactics.

**YUSUF:** Well, a good example of that would be the Battle of Mohács, on August 29th, 1526.

**NARRATOR:** At the Battle of Mohács, 55000 Ottoman troops took on 30000 Hungarian soldiers at Mohács, in southern Hungary. It was one of the most consequential battles between the Ottoman Empire and Europe.

**MAC:** So here we have the battle setup. The Hungarians have 2 lines, made up of heavy knights in the center, and calvary on the sides.

_Hungarians' (blue) main force is 2 lines, one behind the other. The Ottomans (red) have a large rectangle formation, with a smaller square to the right._

**YUSUF:** While the Hungarians had a very expensive army, it was pretty obsolete, relying mostly on heavy armor and cavalry. The Ottomans had a more modern army centered around artillery and muskets.

The Ottomans attacked first, but the Hungarians pushed back, and nearly collapsed the Ottoman formation.

_Ottoman square advances, but Hungarians counter attack. Formations change that Hungarian forces at 90 degree angle, more condensed, Ottoman side force reabsorbed into main force, shrunken._

**YUSUF:** It got so bad that the Hungarian forces were close enough to hit the Ottoman commander's cuirass with their arrows. Fortunately, The Janissaries arrived, and charged from the left flank, destroying the Hungarian forces. That coupled with expert use of artillery and musket volleys, the Hungarians were decimated, losing almost 20000 men.

_Smaller Janissary unit comes from right, and Mac draws arrows from main Ottoman force representing artillery, scribbling out Hungarian forces._

**MAC:** The Janissary charge and expert use of muskets and artillery were really a major advantage.

**NARRATOR:** So who gets the edge in tactics? The Tercio Pike and Shot, or the Janissary musket and artillery mastery?

**DESMOULIN:** I think this goes to the Tercio. The ability for them to effectively use guns and melee weapons to decimate their foes explains why they were the unstoppable force of Europe during the 17th century.

**DORIAN:** I think the Janissary gets this. The ability to destroy your enemies from afar is much more effective than using a pike.

**MAC:** I have to go with the Tercios. While the Janissaries were great with artillery, the cannons were used by large masses of men, whereas the Tercio can utilize their tactic much better in a smaller group. Edge: Tercio.

**NARRATOR:** For tactics, the Spanish Tercio gets the edge with their Pike and Shot tactic.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

**NARRATOR:** With the testing complete, the team is ready to start the simulation.

For close range weapons, the Tercio's Espada Ropera cut down the Janissary's Yataghan.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

For mid range weapons, the Tercio's pike out did the Janissary's Kilij.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

For long range weapons, the Janissary's Miquelet musket shot down the Tercio's Arquebus.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

For special weapons, the Janissary's Abus gun destroyed the Tercio's crossbow.

**EDGE: JANISSARY**

For armor, the Tercio's steel cuirass out lasted the Janissary's Platemail.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

And for battlefield tactics, the Tercio's Pike and Shot was superior to the Janissary's artillery and musket expertise.

**EDGE: TERCIO**

_Max hits the button, and the simulation begins._

The simulation takes place in a small clearing next to a body of water, surrounded by woods. A group of 5 Janissaries are camped in the middle of the clearing, when a group of 5 Spanish Tercios emerge from the woods.

**JANISSARY: 5 TERCIO: 5**

The 2 groups stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. The Janissary leader barks an order, and 2 of his men run to the Abus gun. Seeing this, the Tercio leader orders his men into a formation. The 2 Janissaries get to the Abus gun, just as the Tercio leader shouts an order, and 2 of his men fire their Arquebuses. One of the shots hits a Janissary square in the chest, the other hits in the arm of another.

**JANISSARY: 4 TERCIO: 5**

Not missing a beat, another Janissary gets to the Abus gun, and helps the wounded Janissary fire the gun. The fist-sized ball rips through one of the Tercio Arquebusiers.

**JANISSARY: 4 TERCIO: 4**

The Tercio leader orders his formation to take up their pikes, and charge, while he raises his crossbow, and hits the wounded Janissary in the neck.

**JANISSARY: 3 TERCIO: 4**

Seeing the charging Tercios, the Janissary grabs his Miquelet musket, and fires at one of the pikemen. The bullet goes right through the Tercio's cuirass, and he drops dead.

**JANISSARY: 3 TERCIO: 3**

The Tercio pikemen reach the Janissaries. One of them draws his Yataghan and runs at one of the Tercios, but gets skewered in the stomach by a pike.

**JANISSARY: 2 TERCIO: 3**

Another Janissary comes at the other Tercio with his Kilij, and the Tercio thrusts forward. However, the Janissary sidestepped, and cut the pike in half. Before he could draw his sword, the Janissary decapitated the Tercio.

**JANISSARY: 2 TERCIO: 2**

The Janissary, seeing the Tercio was still pulling his pike out of his victim, charges at him. However, he doesn't get there, because the Tercio leader who stayed back shot him with his Arquebus.

**JANISSARY: 1 TERCIO: 2**

The Janissary leader readies his shield, Yataghan in hand, ready to take on the pikeman. The Tercio thrusts, but the Janissary blocks with his shield. When the pike impacts, it knocks the Janissary over, and the spearhead goes through the shield, nearly impaling him. Getting up quickly, the Janissary tugs with his shield, and yanks the pike from the Tercio's hands. He drops the shield, and advances on the Tercio, who draws his Espada Ropera.

He thrusts, but the Janissary sidesteps, and hacks the Tercio's arm. The blade severs his arm, and the Tercio screams as the Janissary thrusts the Yataghan into the armhole of his cuirass, the blade going into his heart and killing him.

**JANISSARY: 1 TERCIO: 1**

The Tercio sees this, and the 2 leaders stare each other down, before the Janissary runs to the shore. The Tercio draws his Espada Ropera, and runs after him.

As he runs, the Janissary grabs a Miquelet from a rack and sheathes his sword, and turns around, only to see the Tercio almost on top of him. To make space, he waded ankle-deep into the water and raises the musket as he turns around. As he does, the Tercio swings, and knocks the musket away, just as the Janissary fires. The round goes off into the woods, and the gun is knocked from the Janissary's hands, falling into the water.

Thinking quickly, the Janissary raises his arm to block the incoming blow, the chainmail stopping the Espada Ropera blade from cutting his neck. With his other hand, he draws his Yataghan from his sheath. He kicks the Tercio away, and and 2 stare each other down again, ready to end the battle.

The Tercio slashes at the Janissary's ankles, but the blade glances off of his grieves. In return, the Janissary swings his Yataghan, and the blade impacts hard on the Tercio's cuirass. Since he's in the water, the Tercio can't move his feet fast enough to keep from falling, and goes down in the shallow water. The Janissary is ready to end the battle, and brings his Yataghan down, but stops mid swing. He looks down, and sees the Tercio's Espada Ropera in his chest, the blade hitting him in heart. He drops dead, and falls on top of the Tercio.

**JANISSARY: 0 TERCIO: 1**

The Tercio shoves the dead body off of him, and stands up, raising his sword, screaming "A vive de largo el rey!" (Long live the king).

**WINNER: SPANISH TERCIO**

**SPANISH TERCIO:** 551

Arquebus: 225

Pike: 192

Crossbow: 82

Espada Ropera: 52

**JANISSARY:** 449

Miquelet Musket: 198

Abus gun: 142

Yataghan: 68

Kilij: 41

**NARRATOR:** In this back for blood modern rematch, the Spanish Tercio comes out on top of the Janissary, with the Arquebus and Pike both scoring over 190 kills.

The Janissary's Miquelet musket and Abus gun both scored over 100 kills, but his melee weapons fell short.

**DESMOULIN:** I'm surprised. I thought that the Janissary's long range weapons would be enough to carry him through, but it seems like the Tercio's weapon synergy did the trick.

**THE END**

**BACK FOR BLOOD PART 3, THE ANCIENT REMATCH AND 4 WAY BATTLE, ARE IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**


End file.
